Happy Never After
by ScatteredStories
Summary: AU set in the present. In the small town of Moore's, a teacher and her student have unknowingly set off a series of events that will lead to the fulfillment of a curse that was started hundreds of years ago.
1. The Teacher

**A/N: Hey guys! I watched Maleficent and I am O-B-S-E-S-S-E-D with it! It's so good and I'm shipping the Malora ship like FedEx.**

I was going to make a fic that tackled what happened after the movie but I found that there are already a lot of it here so I decided to make a slight AU. This is set in the present in a fictional place with the characters from the movie. This is my first time dabbling in anything other than glee so please let me know what you think, deal?

Nothing belongs to me. The characters belong to Disney.

* * *

"Teacher!"

_Oh no_...

"Teacher!"

_Lord, give me patience_.

"Teacher!" the anonymous child called again, "teacher come see!"

I had to physically stop my eyes from rolling as I made my way to the little boy, his tiny sausage-finger grasping at the sand underneath him, "what is it, Jimmy?"

The child quickly thrust his hand towards my face just as I was crouching down to his height causing my eyes to cross for a moment; I jerked back, "It's a worm! A lum...lumbra..bri.."  
"Lumbricina." I tell him as I take the worm from his tiny hand, the poor thing was being squished.  
Jimmy's eyes light up while he watched me place the worm on palm, "I'll get the jar!" He shot up but I managed to grab him before he could dart past me, "what's the jar for?"  
"to be his house!" the kid says simply, his green orbs shining with excitement. "I can keep him as a pet, right teacher?"  
"Um..." "_Please_?" He cuts me off, giving me his best begging face.

I sigh and nod, "Fine. Go get the jar. No running." I tell him. He screeches as he jumps and runs all the way back to the classroom.

As I waited, I looked around at the twenty or so kids that were scattered around the school playground. Most of them were sitting on the benches or down on the grass as they played with their respective smart phones. A few were scattered around the yard, some were on the slides, others took turns crossing the monkey bars.

My eyebrows furrow as I watched the kids on their phones,

_Technology has ruined the fun of playtime._ I complain silently.

Jimmy appears from the school doors, holding a glass jar that looked like the ones they kept in the science lab. "I got it!" he yelled from across the yard, making his classmates look at him then at me.

"What's that?"  
"Jimmy, why do you have a jar?"  
"Teacher, what's that in your hand?"

A chorus of tiny voices started, mostly from the kids already playing around, they follow Jimmy as they made their way to me.

"This..." I start, taking the jar from the boy, "... is an earthworm. I think you studied this with Ms. Barnes last week?" A chorus of agreement settled around the six kids.  
"Did you find it, teacher?" Another little boy asks.  
I shake my head, "Jimmy found it and he's chosen to keep it..." I tell them and went on with a silent, '_although, I'm pretty sure it'll be dead in a few days_.'

"I want one too!" a young girl says from beside me,  
"Well, if you can find your own and a jar, then you can." I say before kneeling beside the bushes lining the school fence. "Before you all go searching, you need to listen first, okay?"

"Okay!"

Using the jar itself, I carefully scooped some dirt into it, "You need to have soil and..." gently placing the worm on top of the dirt, I picked up some dead leaves and crunched it on top of the jar, scattering dead leaves on top of the soil. "... just leave your leftover fruits or vegetables for them to eat, understood?"

"Yes teacher." They chant in unison  
"Can we find our own now?"  
"I'm so excited!"

I waved them off to look for worms before I headed over to the outdoor sink, washing the dirt off of my hands.  
"Mal, I didn't know you were good with kids." a male voice appears from behind me.  
"I'm good with earthworms, I was teaching the little beasts how to take care of them."  
I turn and see a small towel being offered to me so I take it and dry my hands.

I walked with the young man towards one of the empty tables, he had a paper bag in his hands along with a bottle of water, he must have seen me staring at the contents of his hand because he offered the bottled water to me, "for the second half of your day, just as you asked." he says slyly. I took the bottle from his hand and took a tentative sip.

The clear liquid burning a path through my tongue and down my throat, "thanks." my voice raspy from the heat.

"I admit, I'm surprised you got until playtime without gagging a single one." he smirked as I fished my snack from my bag, "oh and a snack pack. You've really gone over to the dark side." he added teasingly.  
"Shut up. One of the kids brought this for Ms. Knotgrass but since I'm subbing, I got it." I pulled open the lid and dug into my chocolate pudding. "I'm going back to my class tomorrow, I can't survive another day of drooling, screaming, crying little beasts."

He took the spoon from my hand and ate some of my pudding, "good..." he says around the pudding in his mouth, "Penelope wanted me to tell you that you'll be getting a new student. Transfer from another school or something."

The pudding flew out of his mouth whenever he spoke anything with a T or an F and I jerk as pieces of chocolate goo lands on my face, "Val, christ! Will you swallow first before talking?"  
He ducked his head and loudly swallows, "sorry." he mumbles, setting down my snack pack.

I slowly wipe the pudding off my cheek as I process what he said, "it's the middle of the school year. Why would they accept a transfer?"  
"I only assign the classes, Mal. I don't know their reasons. I put them in your class, didn't think you'd mind." He says absently.  
"A senior? That's interesting."  
He shrugged his shoulders, not really caring for the news, "Are you still going on that date with Mr. Mysterious?" he asks and for a moment, I have no idea what he's talking about. "Who?"  
"Oh c'mon, Mal! You can tell me. Mister Mystery? Tall, dark and handsome?"  
It clicked, "oh! You mean, Todd?"  
"Yeah. You know, I don't like him." He says as he crossed his arms on the table, his eyes narrowed.  
It made me laugh, "you don't like anyone. I'm starting to think you don't like people in general."  
"You may not be wrong." He chuckles, "I'm surprised that I liked you to begin with, you're awful. And such a bad influence too!"  
"Maybe I'm not human." I chuckle, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

Val had always been my friend for as long as I can remember, although 'Friend' might be the wrong term for it. He seems to enjoy whenever I tell him what to do or what I need. He doesn't talk to anyone except me but it was never a romantic relationship with him. I was there when he had nobody and I found him when I needed it. After that, we were inseparable.

He acted more like a brother than a friend, always judging the men who tried to court me. I'm even convinced that he scared Stewart Dusenberry, my fourth grade crush, away because he liked me too.

"Todd." he scoffed, "He doesn't seem all that cool with that name." he l laughed harshly.  
My hand came up to my mouth to hide my own stifled giggle, "don't be mean. It's not his fault that your name sounds so old and regal, Diaval." I emphasize every syllable, making sure I pronounce it right. I hadn't said his full name in so long that I thought I'd forgotten how to say it.

He gasps, "you're one to talk, Mal-" "Don't." I cut him off.  
"Your name sounds older than mine. Admit it or I will say it." He teased.  
I narrowed my eyes at him, "Don't you dare."  
"Maleficent."

I stared daggers at him and he only smirked victoriously, knowing I couldn't do anything with the kid's so close. "F-" the bell suddenly rang, "- you"

* * *

By the end of the day, I was ready to handle my lazy, dramatic high-schoolers again, at least I could talk to them like adults and without having to bribe them with chocolates. Kids were just too... much. When I got to my bike, I opened the back compartment and dumped my bag in before pulling out my riding jacket. My cardigan had already been stuffed in to the bag along with anything that might fall off during the ride like earrings or bracelets. I only kept my mother's ring on my finger.

I swung the black and green jacket on and fished my phone from my bag, shooting a text to Ms. Knotgrass.

_You owe me. I have permanent ear damage._

Smirking to myself, I sent another text, this time to Todd telling him that I was on my way before tucking the phone back into my bag. I had just swung my leg over the seat and put my helmet on when two quick raps of a car horn sounded from behind me, "nice ride!" a young man says as he pulls up in his red Nissan Frontier.

I nod my thanks but keep quiet as the boy examined my bike. "Ducati, right?"  
"Yes. Ducati 1098." I answer behind my helmet,  
He nods before lurching his car forward, leaving me with a quick "awesome."  
I ran my hand over the black paint and gold-dragon vinyl before kicking the stand up and peeling out of the parking lot.

Todd and I had been co-teachers at Greystone for a few years when he transferred here from somewhere south. He had always been the quiet one in the teacher's lounge and of course students have spread rumors about why he was so silent, he was rumored to be somewhere between a witness for an FBI drug cartel case or a BDSM sex-slave at night.

What scared other people intrigued me. I approached him and got to know who the real Todd Rudder was. I found that he was actually a shy introvert that enjoyed studying things that most people found disgusting; toads, snakes, spiders and all the bugs he could find. Yes he was far from norm and I thought it made him that much more interesting.

I approached him one morning as he was reading an article about Ravens and struck up a conversation. At first, it was mostly about animals and biology but eventually we started sharing things about ourselves. I found that his favorite color was Gold. He has a pet python named, Donnie. His parents are deceased and his only sister was working somewhere in Europe and had her own family.

We spent day after day talking about anything under the sun, he looked happy just having someone to talk to that understood his fascination but I could always see hesitation in his eyes. He told me that he wasn't sure what a 'beautiful woman like me could want with someone like him' and my heart reached out to him and his insecurity.

With my high cheekbones, pale skin, large lips and deep-set green eyes I was definitely one of the younger and better looking of the teachers at Greystone and my closed-off, rebellious attitude did little to drive away any suitors.

But I was never interested.

Not in Tobias, the history teacher that half the girls at the school seem to be crushing on or Cody, the hunky football coach. Not those two, nor was I interested in Enrique, Dwayne, Hal or, the bi-curious Lesley. Although, I had to admit that I was enjoying spending time with Lesley.

I was even surprised that Todd had asked me out, it had always been clear to him that I was only interested in being friends but he said that we were going to go out as friends, thinking nothing of it, I agreed.

We had been in the restaurant for over an hour just talking about his latest works and my interests, which were similar. I loved animals and although he loved creepy-crawlers, he hated anything bigger than a bird-eating tarantula.

"Oh, I heard you had to cover for Ms. Knotgrass today, how did that go? Should we expect calls from angry parents soon?" He asks with a knowing look, he knew I hated kids and I was the least eligible person to have been allowed to sub for a second-grade class.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." I tell him blankly, "I was the only one they could find in the teacher's lounge. Apparently, I can't hide as well as the other teachers." I laugh.  
"Did you tie anyone to a tree? I bet you d-" my mind suddenly tuned him out and all I could hear was a loud ringing sound.  
"Ah..." I hissed, quickly pressing my palms on my ears. The ringing was slowly fading away and was replaced by a light, melodious laugh. It echoed and bounced all around my skull, I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

There's a low sound and it made the laugh erupt again, I glanced to my left and then scanned the room, turning my body left and right to find the source of the sound. "Mal, are you alright?" I barely heard Todd ask but I held my hand out in front of him. The laugh had died down and I couldn't hear it anymore, it was like my mind unfocused until I could hear the dull buzz of conversation and eating around me.

"Sorry, I got-um-I got-"  
"Distracted?" he finished for me and I nod at him.

My heart was pounding a mile a minute and I couldn't stop myself from looking around for the source of the most beautiful I've ever heard, "did you hear that?" I asked Todd.  
"Hear what?"  
I suddenly realize how stupid I was acting and straightened up, "I'm sorry..." I apologized, touching my temples with my fingers, "I thought I heard laughing. A girl, laughing."

He cocked his head to the right and pointed his finger up, "there was someone laughing from the second floor, is that what you meant?"  
"Upstairs?"  
Todd nods, "yeah."  
"Oh, okay." I swallow down my curiosity and manage to stay in my seat and make light conversation with the him but my mind was reeling at what had just happened. I was forcing myself to refocus on Todd but light peals of laughter would always cause my mind to go numb. I looked around and saw no one else disturbed by the woman.

Who was she and why was I so affected by her? Why did it feel like my whole body was attuned to her?

"You're doing it again." Todd smiles but I could sense a hint of annoyance behind his eyes.  
My shoulders drop and I excuse myself, "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired from watching over kids all day. Do you mind if I go to the restroom for a minute?"  
He stands before answering, "I don't mind. Take your time." Todd smiles as he lets me pass.  
"Thank you." I nod as I stepped around him, running my hands along his shoulders as I walked past.

As soon as I closed the bathroom door behind me, I sprinkled some water on my face to wake me up. I reached for the tissue dispenser and found it empty. "Ughh..." I groan, trying to get some sort of control over my mind and heart. Why was I so nervous, it was only a date with Todd and I've never been nervous with him before. What had changed?

The laugh.

I realized it all changed when I heard that damn laugh. What was it about that laugh that's gotten me so... unhinged.

"get a grip, you're just exhausted." I tell my reflection before entering one of the bathroom stalls. That's when I zoned out again, I felt dizzy as my eyes blurred and my ears focused on that one sound.

The laugh sounded so close this time, followed by footsteps and the sound of the bathroom door swinging open.

"I'm really excited!" a light voice says, echoing around the small bathroom.  
Another female scoffed, "you're the only I know that would be." this was a slightly older voice that seemed somewhat familiar.  
"What's not to be excited about?" the young girl asks happily  
"Oh you'll see."

I was frozen in place inside the stall as I listened to their conversation like a creep. If I stepped out now, they would think that I've been listening in on their conversation. I mean I was but they didn't need to know that.

The girl let out a laugh, making the sound echo around my head.  
"Don't be silly. I'm sure it'll be fun!" she says followed by the sound of the door being pulled open, "you'll see." the younger voice adds.

I breathe once to steady myself before stepping out of the stall; any thoughts of drying my face, gone.

"Mal?" I froze for a moment before snapping my head up, meeting the gaze of a woman in the mirror.  
"Juno! Sorry, I didn't notice you." I lied smoothly, shaking my head for effect, "lots of things on my mind." The blonde's brows furrowed, "are you alright? Imelda did tell me that you were subbing for her today."

"I'm um- I'm fine. Just a little distracted. How is Ms. Knotgrass, I heard she had some sort of accident?" I deflected. Holding my tongue from the question I wanted to ask the most; I wiped my hands again with a paper towel just to give my hands something to do.

"That old woman is as clumsy as a deaf bat. She knocked a vase off a table and it landed on her foot. She's fine now." Juno laughed.  
I smiled at her, "well, that's good. I have to get back to my... friend. Tell Imelda that her kids missed her at class today." she nods as I turn towards the door.

"I'm sure she'll be at school tomorrow." She calls out from behind me, "She's helping our Niece settle in."  
I stop mid-step, halfway out the door, "your Niece?"  
"Yes!" she says excitedly, "She just arrived from Georgia and she'll be staying with us."  
"I didn't know you had a sibling?" turning around slowly, I catch a glimpse of panic in her eyes.  
"Imelda's brother, he's not well. That's why the child was entrusted to us."  
I nod my head slowly, "she attend Greystone? What grade is she in?"  
"Yes, she's just starting senior, actually."  
"A senior?"  
"Yes. You just missed her, she was here not ten seconds ago!"

Absently, I could feel my head nodding at the blonde, "Mal?" I hear Todd call and I see him standing in the hallway, "you were taking so long, I wanted to check on-" "I'll be right there." I tell him quickly, flashing him a smile.

His mouth pressed into a thin line but he nodded and walked back to the table, "is everything okay?" Juno asked.

No. Everything was not okay. In fact, everything felt strange and I felt like I had been underwater for a long time. My heart was beating in my throat and head, my hands were clammy and I felt like I was going to pass out. "What- what's her name? Your niece?"

"Mal, are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I told you, I'm just tired."

I didn't understand what my body was doing, why it was reacting this way for no reason. It felt like something big was about to happen, like my life would change. All because of this girl and her laugh that wouldn't leave me alone.

"Do you need anything? Water? Food-"  
"Her name."

Juno looked at me curiously and for a moment I was scared that they might think I was some kind of pervert, "You know..." I shrugged, composing myself, "... So I can make sure she doesn't get into trouble."  
Juno smiled and nodded, "well, we wouldn't want that. Would we?"  
"No we don't. I'm sure Ms. Knotgrass will be busy with her kids and since she'll be in classes, I can keep an eye on her. Make sure she's not getting into trouble."

There's a short pause as I watch Juno nodding absently as she stared at my face, "Ms. Thistlewit? Her name?"  
Her mouth dropped into an 'o' shape and she shook her head, "Oh! Right! Right!" She giggled, "Aurora." she says with a proud smile.

"Her name is Aurora."

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in my own bed. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was a few minutes past midnight. I vaguely remember walking back to my table in a daze and telling Todd that I needed to go. That was almost three hours ago, had I fallen asleep?

I looked around and everything seemed normal. Since my bedroom was basically the second floor of my apartment, it overlooked the living room and the windows heading out to the balcony. Downstairs, I could here Diaval snoring and I remember him telling me that he would stay over.

Satisfied that everything was safe, I looked at myself. I was wearing my loose brown sleep shirt and by the way it slid against every inch of me, I was wearing nothing else.

"Groonk!"

The sudden sound made me jump out of my skin. I swallowed hard and tried to keep my pounding under control as I looked around the room, "Gronk!"

My head whipped to the ceiling, along the row of small rectangular windows lining the top of my wall. There it was, a large black bird sitting atop one of the rails- inside my home. "How the hell did that get in here?" I wondered aloud.

"Gronk!" it vocalized as it bounced on it's feet and tilted his head to the side. "crooooakk!"  
"Ah!" I hissed, pressing my hands against my ears. "Val!" I called out

Diaval appeared from the the top of the stairs, his half-closed eyes looking at me, "wha- is id, Mal?" he asks sleepily.  
"There's a bird in the ceiling, get it out." before I could finish, the bird had launched itself off of the window and perched on the rail beside my bed. My eyes widen as I stared at it, "Val..." I say slowly, not daring to make any sudden movements.

This bird was the size of a large cat, it's black feathers were glinting in the dim moonlight, the feathers on it's neck were fluffed up and it kept turning it's head from left to right. "Val... A little... hel-"  
"It's beautiful..." He whispers and I see him approach the bird slowly.

The bird saw him and spread it's wings wide, they were almost as wide a my bed. This is it, this wild bird is going to poke my eyes out and eat my brain.

There was suddenly a strong gust of wind and I immediately screwed my eyes shut, _No bird is eating my eyes._

I waited for a moment but nothing happened so I opened my eyes carefully and saw the bird on Diaval's shoulder, "hey look! It likes me!" my friend laughed as the large crow presses it's head under his chin.  
"That's creepy as hell, get it out of here. You don't know what kind of disease that bird has."  
He smiles and actually rubs the bird's head, "I don't know, I think I might keep him. What do you think?"  
"Keep him? Are you crazy?"  
"Oh come on..." he cooed, "look at diz pweedy face!"

I rolled my eyes, "whatever, do what you want but get that bird out of my house."  
"Alright!" Diaval smiled, "I'll see you at school then. I gotta get him home!"  
I paused and looked at him incredulously, "are you seriously going home? It's past midnight!"  
"Well, you don't want to keep him here. Where else am I going to put him?"  
I sigh, "Fine, there are large boxes in the utility room, keep him there and-" "Gronk!" "-shut him up."

Diaval nodded and headed for the the room just under the stairs. Once I heard him greet the damn bird a 'good night' I felt like all the exhaustion of today hit me all at once. My body sagged and I couldn't keep myself seated.

I collapsed on the bed, falling asleep quickly and having the most vivid dream I've ever had.

I was suddenly in a large wheat field, a dog was barking and I could hear a man screaming. I moved forward to get a better look at the man when I notice what I'm wearing; a long, flowing brown robe.

By the way the ground felt on my feet, I could tell that I was barefoot. There was a weight on my head and I was holding a long black staff with an emerald green orb on top; inside a hollow area of the staff.

Gronk!

The sound of the bird struggling caught my attention, yanking me back from my thoughts. It was caught in a net and was about to be clubbed to death. Watching the scene play out made a cold knot of rage for in my chest.

_Into a man...  
_  
I watched as the bird jerked and cawed louder, it's legs and body becoming human. It transformed slowly until the bird had turned into a man covered in mud. "Demon!" the farmer screamed as he and his dog ran away.

Surprised that I wasn't scared of the bird-man, I walked towards him. I immediately felt a pain on my back and I had to use the staff just to stay upright. The man turned to me just as his beak turned into his nose, "What have you done to my beautiful self?" he asked, terror coating his voice.  
"Are you complaining? I just saved your life!" I snap, narrowing my eyes at him.  
He immediately folded and dropped his gaze, "I apologize, I owe you my life. I will be your servant from this day forward. Anything you need." He said with conviction.  
"What is your name?"  
"Diaval."

I examined him.

Even under the mud and dirt, I could make our several scars; a deep V on his chest and several gashes along the side of face. His skin was pale white just like mine and his eyes were black as the night sky.  
"Wings..." I say quietly.  
He tilted his head at me in confusion, much like a bird would. "Mistress?"

"I need you to be my wings."


	2. The Student

**A/N: Can I just say how blown away by your reviews? I'm so happy that you've all received this so well. Please feel free to give me any suggestions for this story or any feedback, they are appreciated.**

Don't forget to leave a review and maybe share it on twitter or tumblr? yes?  
Also, if anyone can make the art for this fic, PM me or hit me up on twitter.

PS. I own nothing but any mistakes.  
PSS. Maleficent is still awesome, I've watched it three times. Leave a review and tell me how many times did you watch it and what was your favorite scene? Mine was when Maleficent tried to revoke the curse. That pulled all my heartstrings.

* * *

"The next person to look out that window will be do detention until graduation. Is that clear?" My voice boomed loud inside the small classroom as I stared down at the group of 17 and 18 year-olds huddled by the window. "I said, is that clear?" I ask again, my voice harsher and louder, making them all shrink and scurry back to their seats. I narrowed my eyes at the class before taking a deep steadying breath, placing the marker I was holding on the desk between the pages of my book.

Word had gotten around about the new student that would will be arriving today and it caused a stir in the otherwise painfully uneventful school. As more and more of the senior hears the news, it did very little to calm my already heightened nerves; I've been glancing at the door every time someone would pass through the hallway, I would jump whenever a car horn would sound, my head was pounding and sweat had started dripping down my back.

It was a nightmare.

I had been on edge since this morning when I woke up after that dream with that black bird. It just felt so real; I could remember the feeling of the ground beneath my feet, the smell of the wind and the rage that knotted itself in my chest. It felt more like a memory-

"Miss, is it true that we're getting a new student today?" A girl sitting in the back row asks, pulling me from my thoughts.  
"Y-" before I could answer there was a loud knock on the door.  
"Mal?" The older woman called out  
"Principal Penelope." I greeted, waving my hand to the side, inviting the principal into the room. She steps in and addresses the class quickly, her voice is a blur in my muddled brain so I excuse myself and walk to the door to close it. I grabbed the door handle when something green catches my attention. My eyes snap up to the woman just outside my classroom, she had long flowing blonde hair that were lightly curled over her shoulders, her cheeks were rosy pink and her eyes were the most captivating shade of blue.

She was smiling shyly at me, "Hello." she greeted in her silky soft voice but her eyes were sparkling with fascination as she stared at me. I was completely enamored within two second of seeing her. Her brows creased and I realize that I haven't said a word to her. Lamely, I nod my head as a polite greeting.

The blonde smiled brightly, the sides of her eyes crinkled and her lips exposed perfect white teeth. My throat went dry but my heart was as still as a stone. My brain blurred everything out until all I could focus on was the girl in front of me. I suddenly felt like the whole world had imploded except for the dirty tile that this girl was standing on and my stomach twisted as she stepped towards me.

I forced myself to look away from her eyes and look at something, anything else. I notice that she was wearing a a woven strappy cami dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves, exposing the smooth skin on her shoulder. She finished her outfit with a pair of black gladiator sandals. There was a single black ring on her left thumb and several multi-colored bracelets on her right wrist.

Her blue eyes wide and unblinking, "You look familiar, have I see you before? Maybe in Georgia or Florida?" she whispered under her breath.  
I shook my head, "No-" my voice had gone rough, "I've never been out of the city before."  
"I swear, you look so familiar." she wondered aloud, her eyes examining every inch of me. From my face down to my clothes.

I was wearing black jeans and and a spaghetti top, my hair was down and swept to the side, I knew I looked good but I still couldn't help but blush under the scrutiny of her piercing eyes. Something clicked in my brain as I watched her, she did look strangely familiar. It felt like I knew her, like she was an old friend.

"So do you..." I whisper. My eyes locked with hers and we stayed like that for what felt like an eternity- "Mal?" I jerked back as the world went back into focus and I turned to look at the Principal, "this is your new student. She'll be joining your homeroom class for the remainder of the school year." Penelope says from beside me.

"Alright." I say weakly, glancing at the girl who also seemed like she was blinking the world back into existence. The blonde shook her head lightly before holding out her right hand, "Aurora. Aurora King."  
"Maleficent. No surname." I say, taking her hand.

There's a loud snap in the air followed by a harsh sting on my palm, "ah!" Aurora and I hissed at the same time.  
"Oooh, I heard that. Static shock. Are you both okay?"  
I glance at my hand but there doesn't seem to be any damage so I nod my head at the principal, "You okay, Miss King?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine." she says as she rubs the palm of her hand with her left thumb  
"I guess you two have a spark." Penelope teased, giggling before walking away, "I have so much work to do, I'm sure you can handle this. Bye!"

Aurora and I glance at each other as the principal rounded the corner, "okay." I say cheerfully, "come in. I'll introduce you to the rest of the class."  
She nods nervously before following me into the room, "Alright, listen up! This is Aurora, she will be with us starting from today." I announce to the class as the boys cheered and whooped.

Another knot of in my chest forms as the young men in my class basically drooled over Aurora but I swallow it down, "we have seats at the back and, well, one here in front." I say, pointing to the available seats in the room. "Thank you, Miss." she says softly before taking the seat directly in front of my desk.

My heart swells as the boys near the vacant seats groan their disappointment. Again, I needed to remind myself of who I was and where we were. These feelings couldn't exist, not so quickly and not with a student. I may be an unorthodox teacher, but I would never break a law. I shook my head slightly before turning around to face the glass board.

"Aurora..." I start, glancing at her. My heart skipping a beat as our eyes connected, I swallow hard and continue "...we will be having our Annual Swap Meet soon and we need ideas on what to sell."  
"Swap meets are boring..." Jerry groaned from his seat and the class nodded their agreement.  
I sigh and massaged the bridge of my nose when she spoke, "I think it'll be fun. I'll definitely help out in any way I can." Aurora smiled and I nodded at her, soon the rest of the class was cheering their agreement.

I stop the inevitable roll of my eyes and, instead, go through the list of what the others classes had listed as what they were going to sell and they all decide that they wanted to do something unique.  
"Well, we can't sell food since Mr. Ross' class is already doing that." Brenda Bell says from behind Aurora. I let the kids talk among themselves as I watched Aurora, some of the girls approached her. Including her in their conversation.

Brenda turned to Aurora and tinkered with one of the several colorful bracelets on her wrist. "this is really pretty, where'd you get it?"  
Aurora giggled, "I made it." She smiles  
"Seriously?" another girl asks, "can you make it in different colors?"  
Aurora nodded, she must have felt me staring at her because she turned slightly to the left. Our eyes meeting again.

Again, my heart skipped a beat but it was Aurora who was the first to look away. I didn't fail to see the tinge of pink on her cheeks and ears, "we can sell these! Personalized bracelets!" Brenda says loudly and the rest of the class agreed.  
"I can teach you." Aurora smiled brightly, "It's really easy."  
Another boy spoke up as the buzz of conversation got louder, "we can also sell customized keychains or t-shirts."

The rest of the class was a blur, everyone contributing their own ideas. Sooner than I would have liked, the bell rang for their next period. "Alright! Aurora and Philip, bring your materials. Tomorrow you teach us how to make these customized sh-stuff." I tell them while I pack up my things.

They both nod before turning around and headed towards the door, "Aurora, do you need help getting to your next class?" Philip asks as they made their way out. "Um..." she says uncertainly.  
Hearing their conversation, I couldn't help but look up in curiosity. Aurora's gaze met mine and she swallowed visibly. "yeah. Thanks."  
"No problem." Philip answered as they made their way out, the blonde stole one last glance at me.

I took a moment to pause and shake the confusion away. The eye contact with Aurora had gotten to my mind and I needed to clear it. I couldn't feel so unhinged because of her.

_I was older, I should be in control. I was the teacher. She was the student._

I repeated this in my head like a mantra until I couldn't think of anyone else.  
"Mal? You done with homeroom? Want to chill at the nest?" Diaval's voice echoes from the hallway.  
I shook my head clear before he got the door open, "uh... Yeah. I need air." I tell him, taking a deep breath and placing my hands on my hips.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I breathe, slinging my bag around my shoulder. "Let's g-"

I notice a thick ring of white and blue on the floor. I bent down and grabbed it. The ring was actually a bracelet made of, what I think are, rubber bands. It was one of Aurora's.

My fingers tighten around the band, "what's that?"  
"A student dropped it..."  
"Well, leave it. The janitor will throw it away."  
I shook my head, "I think I'll keep it."  
"Suit yourself, clepto." he teased and my hand flew automatically, smacking the back of his head. "shut up. I'll give it back when I see her."

* * *

"Remember that bird from last night?"  
I nodded, "what about it?"  
"It's gone."  
My brows creased in confusion, "didn't you put it in the box last night?"  
"I did! I woke up before you and the box was empty. I could've sworn that I sealed him in the box." He mumbles.  
I patted his shoulder, "you can't tame a wild bird, Val. At least it didn't turn into some weird humanoid- _thing_."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Nothing." I shrug.

My feet swung as I sat on the edge of the school roof. The Nest was basically the small garden on top of the school where he and I would stay when we had free time. To talk and complain about everything under the sun. A few times, we've even contemplated the meaning of life up here.

A minute passed in comfortable silence settled above us as we watched the student scattered around the school yard, some were playing while others were huddled together over books and magazines. "So, how's the new student?"  
I couldn't stop the sigh that escapes me, "she's happy."  
"She's happy? I was hoping more of a physical evaluation, Mal."  
Diaval stared at me but I chose to ignore him, placing my hand behind my head and laying down along the edge of the building, "don't be crass, she's a student."

Honestly, I was only barely avoiding thinking of her. I know I shouldn't but something about her just drew me in. I feel like I had been smacked in the face with a shovel. These feelings for Aurora were becoming too complicated, too fast and I had barely spoken ten words to her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks carefully, "crass? coming from the woman that's slept with her st-"  
"That was a mistake. I told you that."  
Diaval laughed, "a mistake that you made over and over and over-" "shut up. I stopped it when she wanted 'more', didn't I?"  
"Why did you though?" She was graduating the following month, you didn't have to end it."  
I stare up at the branches of the trees over us, protecting us from the sun, "I wasn't ready for 'more'."  
"Wasn't ready? So that means your ready now?" he smiled  
"N-no. Relationships aren't my thing. Love-"  
"Love isn't your thing. Got it." He finished for me. "I just want you to be happy, Mal."

Another minute passed, I had been thinking whether I should share my thoughts with him. He knew me better than anyone, I'm hoping he can talk me down from this cliff that I'm in. "Diaval, you believe in all that crap about fate, right?""  
He pops some chips into his mouth and nods, his eyebrow raised.  
I sigh and play with my mother's ring, "do you believe in soulmates?"  
Diaval laughed again, a loud breathless laugh, "Soulmates? Yeah, I guess."  
"You guess?"  
"I mean... yeah you have your soul_mate_ but I think you also have soul_friends_ and soul_enemies._ Make sense?"  
I pause for a moment, thinking about his answer, "like, why some people you just don't like, right off the bat?"  
"Exactly!" He smiles, pushing several ships into his mouth at once.

My head suddenly feels heavy, squinting my eyes at the sunlight squeezing between the leaves of the large tree, "I didn't believe in that before, but I guess I should."  
The sound of the chips crunching in his mouth distracted me, "the new student must be pretty fucking amazing."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You sound like you're a pussy-whipped teenage boy- Maleficent!"  
"What?!"  
"Have you tapped the new student already?! Is that why you're being weird?!"  
"What?! N-no." I stutter, my eyes wide  
"You're going to have to lie better than that, Mal."  
I shake my head, "No, seriously. I just don't have a word for how I feel."  
"Are you serious? You've know her all of exactly 60 minutes, Maleficent."  
I groan and press my hands over my eyes, "I know."

* * *

I found myself in the middle of some ruins, the ground was covered in roots and gray plants. A large black bird was flying towards me. When he was a closer to the ground, I waved my hand at it.

_Into a man_

The bird morphed into a man quickly, unlike the first time it happened. He stumbled as his feet landed on the cold stone floor, not yet used to his human legs, "Mistress." he bows once he had steadied himself.  
"What did you find?" I ask, not bothering with the pleasantries.  
"Mistress... I don't think we should pursue this any longer..." The cold knot in my chest tightens and I fight the urge to release my magic on him. I didn't want to scare him away and besides, he was my only ally.

I glance at him, "Diaval..." my voice warning him not to test my patience.  
"Stefan..." He starts reluctantly, "he was crowned King, King Henry's daughter serves as his Queen." His reports, his voice small as he look at the ground.

The rage in my chest felt like it was unraveling and tightening at the same time, "this must be some sort of mistake, he has no royal blood." I mutter, "No lineage to speak off, no achievement in warfare, no exp-" the look of anger and disgust that flashed across Diaval's face made me stop.

"What? What are you not telling me?"  
He snapped his eyes towards me, "your wings..." Diaval whispered  
"My wings? What does that have to do-"

That was it.

Stefan had no chance to get to the throne by birth or lineage. No, he needed to find some other way to get into the dying King's good graces. What better way than to defeat the one enemy that the old King could never defeat.

Me.

That's why he returned. Not for me, not for the Moors. He came back and used me. He made me feel safe so I would let my guard down. He took my heart and used it to his advantage.

I gave myself to him and he took _everything._

The realization made my knees weaken and the breath to catch in my throat. I could feel his hands on me, his breath, his lips. It made me sick. "Mistress." Diaval says just as he grabs my arms to hold me steady.

"Let go of me!" I scream, my arms, the boy quickly stepping back.  
I stood at the edge of ruins and looked out at the human kingdom, music could be heard from it. Drifting lazily into the quiet Moors.  
"He took everything from me." I say quietly,  
Diaval could only nod his head, "Yes."

I took a deep breath and slammed my staff on the ground between my feet, the orb at the peak slowly glowing to life.

"He did this to me so he could be king..." it wasn't a question. It was the truth. Stefan never loved me, he used me and my body to please his king.

The knots of sadness, pain and anger in my chest tightened more and more until they were all I could feel. The staff in my hand was emitting a green glow that got stronger and larger. The orb glowing like the sun.

The knots tightened until I couldn't contain it any longer and I felt the scream rising up from my chest, up my throat.

_NO_!

* * *

"No!" I scream and jerk awake. Before I could process where I was, I felt myself start to fall. The scream caught in my throat when hands came out of nowhere and grabbed my arms, pulling me back into the safety of the building. I close my eyes and hold the hand in mine as tightly as I could as it pulled me back into the safety of the building. My face landed on something soft and I instinctively wrap my arms around it.

"Holy shit, that was close." I mumble.  
"Yes. It was. I'm glad I got here when I did."

My eyes pop open against the soft, covered thing that my face was pressed against. That wasn't Diaval. Unless he had somehow transformed into a woman with a sweet-as-honey voice.

No that wasn't him.  
That was... "Are you okay, Miss?"  
I looked up slowly and saw the worried face of the very blonde I was trying so hard to avoid, "Aurora." I mumble, suddenly aware of our position.

Slowly, I forced my body to disconnect from the blonde. "W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" I ask to cover the whine that would have erupted from my mouth.  
"Yeah..." she admits, "I was passing by when I saw someone up here. I called out to you but you didn't answer so I got worried when you started moving around. I just got here when you screamed. Are you okay?" she asks, rubbing her hands along my arms. Causing electricity to erupt from where she touched me.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for, you know, smothering you. Knee-jerk reaction." I tell her dismissively before standing up and stepping away from her. "What- what time is it?"

The electricity was still coursing up and down my spine but my heart wasn't beating erratically as I expected it to. I was calm and smiling at her as Aurora looked at me curiously, "It's 11 A.M. and I have uh- English with Ms. Brickey next, I think."

"Okay." I say before picking up my bag, "how's your first day?"  
A small frown shadows her features, "it's better than I expected, at least." she admits  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just... I'm not used to not having friends." the blonde tells me, her bottom lip pushing forward in an adorable pout.  
"What are you talking about? Everyone's excited to have a new student."  
She shrugged her shoulders before looking down at the now-empty yard, "I feel like a new animal at the zoo. Everyone wants to see me and maybe throw food in my cage, but nobody really wants to get to know me."

I stare at her thin pink lips and restrain myself from doing anything stupid, "Wanna skip class?" I ask lightly, wiggling my eyebrows at the blonde.  
Her eyes widen before darting from left to right, "is this some sort of test?"  
I laugh, "It's not a test. It's not a trick question. I just want to know if you want to skip class." I tell her, flashing my most charming smile.  
Aurora worried her lip between her teeth as she stared at me, her blue eyes filled with conflict. "Skip the class, with you?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay." "Okay?"  
She nods and flashes a disarming smile at me, "Okay."

I walked with Aurora towards our homeroom classroom, we decided to stay there since the classes will have lunch soon and we didn't want to be seen outside. In here, I could come up with different excuses in case anyone caught us.

I'm a horrible teacher, I know.

"So you're Ms. Knotgrass' niece?" I ask once we've both settled on our seats. I was leaning on the teacher's desk while she sat on her chair in front of me.  
"She's my father's cousin, actually. I think she's supposed to be my first cousin, once removed? Is that a thing?"  
"Cousin? Juno- I mean, Ms. Thistlewit told me that they were siblings."  
Her eyebrows furrow in confusion, "no they're cousins. There hasn't been a female in my Father's family in a long time."  
"Well, that must be fun." I teased.  
"Not quite, the wives have all the say." Aurora laughed, her eyes squinted and her lips parted in a large smile, "it was always very funny watching my uncle's getting yelled at by their wives."

Our conversation drifted from one topic to another.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked, "It's like a basic question to get to know somebody, right?"  
"Yellow." she answers around a smile. "Yours?"  
"Black." I answer simply  
Aurora shakes her head and prop it on her hand, "Black isn't a color, it's a shade."  
"It's a color."  
She shook her head again, "nope."  
"Fine. My second favorite color..." I emphasized the word, "...is Gold."  
"Gold isn't that far from yellow." Aurora smiles,  
"I guess not."

After several minutes, I moved my seat in front of her desk as she hits me with a second wave of questions.

"What book are you reading as of the moment?" She asks  
"Ohh, I don't do books. Movie?"  
"Anything with animals."  
I gasp, "even movies where they die?"  
"Yes."  
"You're heartless, Aurora."

That made both of us laugh and we spent the rest of the hour knowing everything we could about each other. It was like nothing existed except for this room. Along with all the little details about her, I also learned that she didn't like anything spicy, her nose would scrunch up in the most adorable way when she's asked about boys, she bites her lip when she was unsure, she was afraid of snakes, she was 17 years old and her birthday was in five months.

Unfortunately, the loud shrill of the lunch bell broke our little world and I'm again hyper-aware of our position.

I was leaning forward on her desk and she was doing the same, our face mere inches apart. "That's uh-" she whispers and her breath surrounded me and attacked all my senses. She was suddenly all I could see and hear and smell.

It was like a taste of heaven.

My eyes drifted from her ocean blue orbs, down along her cute button nose before settling happily on her lips. "Aurora..." I say, my voice husky from the desire I wasn't able to contain. Her eyes closed for a moment before slowly opening, meeting mine. her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and I could feel my neck muscles wanting to push forward, to push my lips against her.

I had never been this attracted to anyone, let alone a student. Aurora tilted her head to one side before inching that much closer to me, my eyes closing involuntarily. All I could hear was Aurora, every time she adjusted her seat, her breath mixing with mine. I could feel the heat radiating off of her lips-

"Aurora!" a female voice erupts from the hallway  
"Shit." Aurora and I say together.  
"Aurora King!" the female calls again.  
I blink the fuzz away from my brain, "That's Ms. Knotgrass."  
"Who- I mean- yeah." Aurora mumbled, shaking her head and the fuzz away.  
I thought about handing her the bracelet back but something in me wanted to keep it, "you should go. I'll talk with Ms. Brickey." I whisper.

She nods before standing up and heading for the door, "Miss?"  
"Yes, Aurora?"  
"Don't sleep on the roof without company, I wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself. "  
Her words were innocent enough but I took it in a different way, "No, I wouldn't want to fall either."


	3. The Staff

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the late update. This chapter beat me up but I prevailed. Also, I'm thinking this might just be 5-6 chapters long. Maybe more. Depends on how it goes from here. I don't have chapters pre-written that's why I'm placing a limit on myself so I don't stray from the story.**

Nathalie7 - thank you for the feedback! It's definitely helped me on this chapter but I don't know how to turn on Anon reviews. (._.)

White Gem - Yes. I love stories with so much scandals but alas I'm not adept at Angst although I did try my best in this chapter! I hope you like it. If you have tips on how to add more angst, please PM me!

Elsaholic - Thank you! I basically read all the Malora fics and I just needed more, yknow?

herlovethawedthefrozenheart, femslash4life, chichimerah, YvetteDel, Why88, Divine Fighter, Dontstraytoofar, ScientificHooligan, Allygen, Hylow - THANK YOU SO MUCH. I have no words to express how happy you guys make me feel and how inspired I am that I have your support. I swear, I will do my best on every chapter.

Anyway, let's get to the chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

Aurora walked several meters ahead of me, rounding the corner of the hallway towards Ms. Knotgrass, "Aurora, where have you been? Ms. Brickey called me and said you skipped class!"

From my place behind the corner, I could clearly hear the older woman's voice as if she was right beside me, "I'm sorry, Aunt. I had to um-"  
"What?" the older woman prodded,  
"Aurora stuttered, "I had to-"

I roll my eyes as I listened to the old woman berate Aurora. My relationship with Ms. Knotgrass was never ideal. There had always been this unspoken tension between us ever since I could remember.

Probably a soulenemy as Diaval would say. Imelda Knotgrass was always there to criticize everything I did. Always thinking I was up to no good. I sighed before stepping around the corner to rescue the poor girl.

"I asked to meet her, to check up on how her first day is going." My voice was steady as I stood in front of the smaller teacher, "Imelda." I greeted.  
"Maleficent." She says, cautiously eyeing me, "Aurora was with you?"  
"Yes. Don't worry, I'll talk with Ms. Brickey so Aurora's doesn't get-" "Aurora? You should go have your lunch." Imelda suddenly says, cutting me off.

"But-" Aurora started to protest, looking between Imelda then myself.  
To avoid getting her in more trouble, I nod, "It's fine, Aurora. Go have lunch. Don't eat anything that has peas. The lunch lady uses disgusting moldy ones."  
She looks at me and gives me a small smile before turning on her heel; sprinting towards the cafeteria. I fight to keep my face straight and not look like a lost toddler as I watch her disappear into the crowd. Once she's out of earshot, I feel a pressure on my arm as Imelda pulls me to the side of the corridor.

"What do you think you're doing?" She whispers harshly.  
Her question took me by surprise, I simply stared at her confused, "what are you talking about?"  
"Why are you doing this that poor girl?"  
"Doing what, exactly?" I ask her, my forehead creasing as I feel the beginnings of a headache.

Imelda looked behind me and then behind her as she spoke in a hushed tone, "you know exactly what I'm talking about."  
"I actually don't-"  
She drew her face close to mine until we were inches apart, just like I had been with Aurora not two minutes before, "I will not let you... _corrupt_, my Niece."

The way she spat the word made me reel back, a sudden sinking feeling settling in my chest, "I haven't done anything to corrupt, Aurora." I threw the word back at her with as much venom as I could.  
"It'll only be a matter of time before you have your claws in her. Well, I won't let her become another Claudia Franklin."  
The name knocked the air out of me, "E-excuse me?"  
"Everyone knows what you did to that poor girl, it may not have ever been confirmed but people saw her leaving your house in tears before she-" "How dare you?" I snapped at her, my steely blue-gray eyes staring daggers into hers. "You have no idea-"

"How dare I?" She scoffed, "How dare _you_?!" She whispered harshly, barely keeping her voice down. "You pray on children and then leave them broken!"  
"I never touched those kids and I would _never_ touch any of my students that way!"  
"Oh really? I saw the way you looked at Aurora. Didn't look all that friendly." She says lowly when a group of students walked past. "I will not let my Niece end up as another one of your victims. Stay away from her or I will have you arrested." The older woman hisses before pushing past me.

My stomach dropped to my feet at the reminder of what had happened several years ago. The dark cloud of guilt filling my chest once again for the first time in a long time. Claudia Franklin. The senior student that threw herself into the nearby river, drowning herself.

Although Imelda was right that I was the last person to see her, it wasn't my fault. I tried to do the right thing, I tried to help. Claudia was- "Mal? I've been looking for you everywhere." Diaval's voice broke through my thoughts.

He was always there whenever I needed to be pulled out of my own mind. He would always be able to bring me back. "You're as pale as a ghost, are you okay?"  
I nod, "yes, I'm fine." An easy lie that I knew he would easily see through. "Seriously, Mal. What happened?"  
Taking a deep breath, I pull him to the Nest. Once we were there, I told him what had happened with Aurora and Imelda.

"Mal, Claudia Franklin was years ago and it wasn't your fault, you did everything you could-"  
I shake my head at him, "did I?"  
"Yes! Maleficent, listen to me..." He says softly, "Claudia was a troubled girl and you tried to help her. That's all you could have done." he adds, rubbing the knuckles on my left hand.

I pause for a moment, calming my mind "Thanks." I say, nudging his shoulder with mine as we sat out on the ledge of the building.  
"What would you do without me?" He asks with feigned pride.  
I laugh before answering, "probably be bored to death and buried in a whole hell of a lot of paper work."  
"Seriously, though. Ms. Knotgrass is right about one thing."  
"Which is?"  
"You _should_ stay away from Aurora." he says simply.

As if on Cue, the school bell rang out. Signaling the end of the day. He placed one arm around me and nudged me, shaking the sense back into me "don't lose yourself to Aurora. She seems great and... _happy_." he says, using the term I had, "but she's not worth your whole career." With that, he slides off the ledge and heads for the door. His words hung heavy in my heart, "No, she's not." I whisper to myself.

"Hmm?" Diaval called from behind me, "what was that?"  
"Nothing!" I smile at him, shaking my head free of everything Aurora. Mentally tattooing the words on my mind so that I never forget;

_**I am a teacher. She is my student.**_

* * *

The following day, I promised myself that I would not let myself be distracted by Aurora, but the events of yesterday and last night had drained me of much of my energy. I had another dream where I was walking through a thick forest. The same black bird was flying around me and the staff on my hand glowed blue and green.

Normally, my dreams would be muddled and hazy when I woke up but ever since that night with the black bird, all my dreams had been so realistic and had stuck with me long after I had woken up. In my dream, I could hear music. A party of some sort where a lot of people were gathered around.

There were several soldiers scattered around the castle and I managed to steal a glance at my reflection off of one of the soldiers' steel armor. The reflection was hazy but I could tell I was ghostly pale with blood red lips, my hands move up to my heavy head piece- that's when I woke up.

"There you go." I whisper to the white lilies that I kept in my office, as I tilt the small watering can empty. "You're lucky, you don't get headaches." Using my thumbs to rub deep circles on my temple, I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I had gotten to school earlier than I normally would and my Homeroom wasn't for another forty or so minutes. Plenty of time for a quick nap.

I fished my phone out from my purse, plugged the headset in and into my ear and listened to some music to help with my headache.

_A grand celebration for a baby? How wonderful_... My body jumps at the proximity of the voice and I look around frantically. No one else was in the lounge, I was alone. "these dreams are driving me insane." I groan at myself before dropping my forehead on the desk.

* * *

"Haaaaaaall." I yawn while I go through my daily attendance, "Here."  
"Hernandez." "Here."  
"Hill." "Here, Miss."  
"Johnson." No answer. "Johnson?"

"She's not here." a familiar soft voice answers me quietly. Aurora smiled at me but I simply feigned indifference.  
"Not here. Alright." I mumble as I take it down on my notebook, "Kelly?" "Here, miss!"  
"Kersey..." "Here."  
"King is here." I say without looking at her.

Aurora's eyes were on me as I called out every name in my list, I didn't even need to look at her to know. It was like she was shooting laser beams out of her eyes that burned holes on the side of my face. "Okay, aside from the Swap Meet. We have the outreach program at the animal shelter at the end of the month, that's in three weeks-" Whoops of excitement exploded from the class, "- as practice for when you handle real, living animals. I've come up with a trial run."

I pull out the tray of eggs that I bought this morning, "I will pair everyone up and each pair will take care of one egg until the end of the month, make it's baby bed, clothes, whatever. Whoever has the healthiest looking egg at the end of the month will win a prize." I tell them as I purposely avoid Aurora's excited eyes. "Since there's only 25 of you, 11 boys and 14 girls, we'll have one same sex parents and one will be paired with me." I finished, winking at them mischievously.

In the end, I only had Aurora, Philip and a girl named Grace to pair up. There was a spark of excitement in Aurora's eyes but I couldn't quite understand whether it was for the possibility of being paired with me or Philip, the uncertainty made my stomach twist in a horrible way.

"Grace, you'll be paired with me. Aurora and Philip, you two get the twins." I tell them nonchalantly as they stepped up to take their eggs. I stole at glance at Aurora and noticed the excitement in her eyes dim and for a moment I wanted to take back what I said, what I'd decided. Maybe I could pair with her-

_**I am a teacher. She is my student.**_

I repeated to myself. Forcing down the desire to comfort her. For the rest of the period, I would only look at the blonde when I absolutely had to. When she taught the class how to make Loom Bands and whenever she asked me a question regarding the outreach program or the swap meet.

Other than that, my eyes stayed glued to far wall of the classroom or on my notebook.

By the end of an hour, the effort of avoiding Aurora had exhausted me. "Alright, everyone out. Make sure your eggs are still alive by the end of the month and don't even think of replacing them if they break. I will find out." My eyes narrowing at the kids leaving the classroom.

Once they were all out I leaned my butt on the table and took a deep breath, letting my head loll around, "Miss?" someone suddenly erupts from behind me.  
"Jesus!" I yelped and whipped around.

Aurora was standing behind her seat, looking at me with her doe-eyes; a sullen look on her face, "Aurora! You scared me! I thought you left with the rest of the class." my heart slammed hard against my hand as she approached me slowly.

"Why did you pair me with Philip?" She asks quickly while looking at the ground.  
I sigh and force myself to be her teacher again, "do you have a problem with Philip?"  
"N-no... I just thought..." she mumbled under her breath, "I thought you would pair me with you..."  
"Me? Why?" I say with as much fake-confusion as I could muster.  
"Because of yesterday."

My shoulders dropped as my stomach knotted itself, this was it. This was that moment where I had to make a choice.

Aurora or my career.

"That was a mistake." I tell her, allowing my voice to soften somewhat.  
She takes another step closer to me and I instinctively moved back, "it was the first time I've laughed like that in a long time. I feel like-" she paused, trying to find the right words, "it felt like I've known you forever. I was so... so comfortable with you and so happy. I couldn't stop smiling if I tried." Her admission only made the rip in my gut that much more painful. She felt the same way.

I take a slow deep breath before looking at her, "I think it's cute that you have a school girl crush on me, but that's all that is, Aurora. Trust me. A one-sided, school girl crush on your teacher." her eyes suddenly filled with hurt at my words

Another wave of guilt passes through me, I fight the irrational urge to reach out and just hold her in my arms. To make the hurt in her eyes go away, but I couldn't. I swallowed the lump in my throat and squared my shoulders "look... I'm your teacher and I almost stepped over a very defined line yesterday. Let's just forget it happened, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed my bag and stepped around the blonde, "You should get to your next class."  
"What if I don't want to?"  
I froze half-way out the door and without looking at her, I said "if you're going to skip class, go ahead. But I won't be bailing you out of anything anymore."  
"I meant yesterday..." she says quietly, "... what if I don't want to forget what happened?"

The electricity in my chest was so intense I felt like I was going to start glowing like a light bulb, I turned around and faced the blonde.

Her eyes were confused, pleading and hopeful as she stared back at me. Was she she feeling the same intensity I did right now? That hot pulling feeling in my gut that made me want to be as close to her as humanly possible? I shake my head lightly.

It scared me how much she's changed in me in the last 24 hours, I was so willing to give everything up for her; I still am. But this couldn't go on. This won't only ruin my career, but it was also going to destroy Aurora. This town was judgmental enough of me without basis, I couldn't let her burn with me.

_She not worth your whole career_. Diaval's words echoed in my mind, bouncing off the walls, getting louder and louder. I could almost feel my mind build the walls around my heart, constricting it, depriving it of air until it was broken.

_**I am the teacher. She is my student**_.

"You should." I croaked, "I have."

* * *

For the next two weeks, Aurora and I dance around each other; I avoided her eyes and she would skirt around me whenever we were both in the hallway. I had begun to take my lunch in the Nest just to avoid seeing her in the cafeteria.

Class was a nightmare especially when she needed to teach everyone, including me how to make the Loom Bands. It was like being poked and prodded by a live electric wire every time our hands would touch when she'd correct what I did.

As we grew further apart, I had noticed that Aurora made more friends, confirming that what I did was the best for her. On the off chance that I do see Aurora around school, she's always with Philip. Hanging out by the tree or eating on the bleachers as they watched the football varsity practicing for their next game.

One day, I was eating a pulled-pork sandwich in the Nest when I saw Aurora sitting under the shade of the large tree in front of the school. She looked like she was upset over something, her lips were pressed in a hard line and her brows were creased together.

"Aurora!" a boy called from the school door directly beneath me. Her face immediately lights up at the sight of the boy and a twisting feeling of nausea settled on my stomach as I watched Philip take his place beside the blonde. He leaned in and whispered something into Aurora's ear that made her giggle.

Giggle.

_My_ giggle.

Everyone had heard Aurora laugh or chuckle but she only every used _that_ giggle that first day when we were talking in the classroom. My stomach dropped somewhere between my knees and feet and I suddenly feel stupid for wanting to cry.

The two got up and walked towards the door beneath me,  
"Hey, Philip?" Aurora asked, I could hear her from my place.  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you know about Ms. Maleficent?"  
My heart dropped at her question, I wasn't sure what Philip knew about me but I was concerned of what he might say. A pedophile? A rebel? Drug dealer? Addict? I sigh as I look down at the two teenagers, It didn't matter, did it? When she hears of how messed up my life I won't even be surprised if she's want to transfer classes.

It would be for the best anyway, for her to find out the rumors, It'll make avoiding her so much easier since she'll want to be as far away from me as possible.

"Not much. I just know that she wasn't from here and that there was a very big scandal or something a few years ago."  
I could see Aurora's head tilt to the side, "scandal?"  
"Yeah. My mom says it had something to do with another student in Graystone. I'm not sure. You should ask your aunt, Ms. Knotgrass."  
The blonde was silent for a moment, "I will."

"Word of advice?" Philip says before pulling the door open for Aurora, "Just do your schoolwork and get out, don't linger or try to talk to her outside of class. Everyone says she's nothing but trouble."

* * *

_Well, well_...

"Your flower seems to be blooming beautifully." Todd says from behind me, taking the stem of the lily between his fingers. I jerked away at the sound of his voice and quickly spun around to face him. He was looking at me with a guarded but curious look on his face.

After how I acted during our dinner, I guess I can't blame him.

"Did I wake you or break some sort of meditation thing?" He says apologetically.  
Confused, my head unconsciously cocks to the side, "what?"  
"You were kind of..." Todd trails off before a blank expression settled on his face, "...like that."  
"Uh... n-no. Just... daydreaming I guess." I tell him plainly, unable to give any sort of explanation to my dreams. What was I going to say? That I was going insane? At first I only got them when I was asleep but lately they've been forcing their way into my mind. I would space out several times a day and be somewhere else.

It was seriously creeping me out and the only thing that made sense after my research on it was either I was going crazy or something called "Past Life Regression". Needless to say, I develop an intense headache whenever I try to make sense of these dreams, visions or whatever the hell these are.

"You okay, Mal?" He asks, concern lacing his voice. I smile at him before wrapping him in a friendly hug, "Yeah, I'm just- I'm... uh... Sorry for how I acted last time."  
He shook his head, "caught you on an off-day, that's okay."  
"You call hearing things and spacing out then disappearing after I go to the rest room, an off-day?"  
Todd barked out a laugh, "Happens to the best of us."

"Ugh..." I groan, covering my face with my hands, "I'm just sorry. I guess I was more exhausted than I thought." He smiled at me, flashing his pearly white behind his ebony skin, "make it up to me, then?"  
"How?" my eyes narrowed playfully at him.

"Buy me a drink."  
A smirk ghosted my lips, "Fine."  
"Fine." He says with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Groak!"  
"Shit!" the loud squawk made my heart jump up to my throat, barely stopping the screech that would have surely escaped.

Todd's head snapped up and his eyes settled somewhere in the distance, just above my left shoulder. "Wow..." he whispered softly. I turn to see what he was looking at and saw the large black bird perched outside the window, I couldn't be sure but something told me it was the same one in my house a few weeks ago.

"He's beautiful." Todd said with a tone of awe in his voice,  
I shrug as I stare at it, "It's a creepy stupid crow."  
From beside me, I could see Todd shake his head at what I said, "No, that's not a crow..." "Groak!"  
"... That's a raven." he tells me before walking closer to the winged rat.

"Todd, what are you doing?" I asked him, my tone hushed so that I wouldn't startle the bird. "That thing is going to poke your eyes out with it's beak."  
He doesn't listen, "you know, these are one of the smartest birds. They use twigs and stones as toys and they can use hand- well, wing gestures instead of vocal ones."

I walk towards him and reach for his arm just before he could touch the raven, "you really shouldn't touch him." "Did you know that they can imitate human speech? Yeah! Amazing right?" He continued, not even waiting for me to answer.

"Such a shame that they get such a bad reputation just because of how they look or how they act. Since they mock humans and other creatures, it was believed that they were evil." he says lowly. I look at the raven again and it tilted it's head to the side to look at me, "Well, this one definitely is. It's been following me since last week."

"Following you?" A crease forms on Todd's forehead as he repeated what I'd just said.  
I nod at him, "yeah."  
"And you've never seen him before that?"  
"No. Never. It just appeared out of nowhere, disappeared and now it's here again."  
"That's interesting." He mumbles to himself.  
"Why?"

Instead of answering, he turned and walked to his desk. "Because..." he starts as plops a large book on the tabletop, "Ravens can remember human faces, friend or foe. Ravens, much like humans, memorize and categorize relationship bonds and affiliations with other animals or humans- in your case."

"Relationship? No, I told you. I've never seen this bird before." I repeat myself, "I would know-"  
"Maybe you interacted with it before your accident?" My brows crease again and I instinctively fold my arms over my chest.

The accident.

Again, I could feel the beginnings of a headache twisting against my temples and I let out a long sigh, "Maybe..."  
"Look, forget it. Why don't I treat you to some coffee? You're done for the day and my next class isn't for another hour." He smiles shyly at me.

Yes. I needed to get some air and staying here isn't going to help. Plus, he'll be a good distraction from Aurora and this goddamn bird.

"Sure, why not?" I answer, my voice sounding a lot more chipper than I wanted.

* * *

Todd and I sat on the soft couches littered around Starbucks as we talked about everything and nothing in particular. He chose a simple brewed coffee and paired it with a Ham & Cheese Panini while I went with a Caramel Macchiato and a Chocolate Chunk Cookie.

I forgot how easy it was with him, we laughed about how Ms. Knotgrass' face would stiffen like a stone whenever Diaval and I made dirty jokes or how he had to awkwardly hand a roll of tissue paper to a student that didn't check the dispenser before doing his business.

"This was good, I needed this." A smile was plastered on my face as we stood to leave,  
"well, I'm glad I could h-" "Maleficent?" I hear a female voice say from behind me.  
Todd moved to his side to look at who it was before smiling and waving, "Lesley! I forgot you worked here."

"Lesley?"

I turn and see Lesley Flittle, Imelda and Juno's other best friend. She had long curly bronze hair and always seemed to have a blank or happy in her eyes. She was always so... Chipper.

"Yeah! I'm done for today though, just waiting-" A bell rings out from beside us, "oh! perfect timing, my ride is here!" she giggles before bouncing towards the door. I didn't even need to turn around to knew who she was talking to. "Aurora! Look, your teachers are here!" she says cheerfully.

Of-_fucking_-course Lesley had to work here when I was here and of-_fucking_-course it would be Aurora to come pick her up.

With a deep breath, I turn slowly and at first my eyes settled on her feet. She had exchanged her strappy gladiator sandals for a pair of pink Doc Martens. She was wearing black leggings, a loose Nirvana band shirt. Her hair was styled into a messy bun and she had very light make-up on. Just a thin layer of pink lipstick or gloss, eyeliner and a light blush.

She looked absolutely b- no.

_**I am the teacher. She is my student.**_

The blonde simply looked at me like a deer caught in headlights, the afternoon sun reflecting against her baby blues.

"I give her a curt nod but Todd waves with his other hand, "Hey there, Aurora."  
"Mr. Hall." She greets.  
"She's here to pick me up, isn't she such a sweetheart?" Lesley cooed, pinching Aurora's cheeks playfully.

I was distracted when Aurora started fidgeting, she looked between Todd and myself with a confused look on her face. Her lips were pressed in a hard line and I couldn't tell if she looked sad or angry. We stayed locked in each other's eyes until Todd has to clear his throat.

"Well, we should be getting back now. Mal has a lot of paperwork to get done." He says courteously.  
I turn my head towards him slowly as the Aurora-haze lifted, "I do? I mean- I do."  
"We'll be driving by the school, I'm sure we can drop you-" "No!" I say abruptly, cutting Lesley off mid-speech.  
"Todd and I can foot it, right? Todd?"  
The man looked at me with a curious expression, "Um... Yeah. We'll walk. Thank you for the offer though."  
Lesley looked between me and Todd, "Anytime. Let's go, Sweetie."

The older woman tugged on Aurora's arm before pulling her towards the front parking lot in a hurry. When they reached a battered-looking silver Toyota; Aurora slid into the diver seat, reached over and tinkered with the lock before pulling open the passenger side door.

She turns the key and meets my eyes on more time before pulling out of her spot.  
"What was that about?" Todd asked from beside.  
I shook my head and grabbed my bag before stepping outside, "Nothing."

* * *

Todd walked me to school and insisted in staying with me so I wouldn't have to be at school by myself even though I didn't really mind being alone. Luckily, the guidance councilor walked by and asked for his help to visit on one of his students for some sort of home evaluation. He couldn't say no and I watched as the two went on their way.

It was half past four when we got to the campus so the whole building was practically empty. Most of the people that stay this late were the members of different clubs and the janitorial staff. I could hear sounds of rubber shoes squeaking against the floor, muffled voices of their coaches and captains. Since I needed to photocopy the waiver for the Outreach program and fill out the forms for the Swap Meet, I decided to use the copy machine in the teacher's lounge where all my paperwork would be.

I noticed that the door to the lounge was pushed open and I could hear paper being shuffled or thrown around. There was also the sound of chairs and tables being moved around and the door was wide open which was odd since a door closer was installed to make sure it was always closed.

"Hello?" I called out, twisting to the side to peer into the room. "Is anybody in there?"

When I was close enough, I could see an overturned chair between the open door. Preventing it from fully closing. The lights were also closed and in the dim afternoon sun, it looked foreboding.

I stepped in and managed to walk several feet into the room before I tripped over something hard, "Ow! What the f-?"

"Groak!" A scream rose to my throat as I see the silhouette of the large raven land on the leftmost part of the window. The one farthest from me.

"Jesus!" I breathed out while trying to control the rapid beating of my heart. I watched as the bird hopped along the window that ran the whole top of the room before spreading it's wings and hopping on top of something else. My heart dropped when I noticed who it was perched on.

I had to squint my eyes against the darkness but I could immediately tell that it was a woman.

Tall, almost as tall as me. Her face was obscured by the shadow but I could tell she was wearing some sort of robe and a headpiece. The figure raised her left hand and I saw that she was holding a long staff with a glowing yellow, blue and green orb on top. The same one from my dreams.

My body stiffens at the realization as I watched the woman move with grace I've never seen before.

"Who are you?!" I ask her harshly before taking a step back. Instead of answering, she moves the staff in front of her, the glow casting a dim shadow on her features. Her skin was pale as chalk, her cheek bones were dangerously sharp, blood red lips-

"_Remember..._" the voice sounded like mine but I didn't even talk, "_remember her._"  
She was using my voice.

Without another word, I bolted for the door.

"_Save her_..." my voice said again.

Before I could reach the door, it slammed shut. The force was so strong that the glass panel on the door shattered. "_Save her_..." the figure said and it sounded so close to me that I whipped around and pressed my back against the door.

She was standing four feet away from me and the light from the hallway that had spilled to the front of the lounge allowed me to see her face properly. The figure was me. A horned, pale, blue-green-yellow eyed version of me.

My vision started spinning but I fought to keep my eye on the impostor, "What the fuck..." I breathed, unable to believe what I was seeing.

The staff in her hands suddenly started emitting a soft green mist. It drifted lazily in front of the woman before moving towards me, wrapping itself around me.

It felt like being engulfed by warm water, it felt good. The mist settled on my hands and made them burn like I had reached into open flame, "Ah!" I screamed, trying to shake my hands free from the burning mist.

"Please stop!"  
"_Remember..._"  
"Stop! Please!"  
"_Save her_..."  
"No! It burns! Please!"  
"_Maleficent..._" she whispered and the heat on my hands felt like it had melted through my skin. I just wanted it to stop. I was going crazy. This had to be some sort of delusion or nightmare that won't end.

"_Maleficent_!" the impostor screamed into my ear.  
"Groak!"  
"Stop!" I threw my hands out and I felt the green mist contract and then explode around my hands.

I could here glass shattering around me but my vision had gone black. I felt my head loll to one side and my knees buckling from beneath me. "Stop..." I whispered before the darkness consumed me again.

* * *

"Are you not offended?" A woman asks from behind me, a Queen.

The dreams were so vivid. I felt like a spectator. I would just know things about the dream like how much I hate the King and Queen, how hateful I felt or what I plan to do in this gathering. I would say things and my body would move on it's own but it didn't scare me. I had gotten used to it and instead of fighting it, I took note of everything so I could write them down when I woke up.

"Why no..." I answer the woman, "and to show that I bare no ill will, I too shall bestow a gift on the child." The smile on my face was wicked as I stared daggers at the bearded King, "we don't want your gift." he tells me.

Like I give a damn.

The knot of rage is my chest tightens as I look at him, I've never seen him before but he felt familiar. Looking at him felt like pure unadulterated hate. The King sat back in his seat quietly, watching me as I moved to my left.

I make my way to a golden crib where a small baby was looking up at me. Baby blue eyes, like oceans, stared into mine like something in them had grabbed her attention. It looked ugly.

"Stay away!" A small red...creature tells me. The Rabble from the Moors.

Knotgrass, Thistlewit and Flittle.

With a flick of my wrist, I send the three annoying things flying into a large padded chest before leaning down towards the child. It met my eyes and for a moment, I couldn't go through with my plan. I thought of turning around and walking away.

But I couldn't let go of it. Not after what he did to me.

"Listen well all of you..." I start, green heated mist appearing from my hands, "the princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty. _Loved_ by all who meet her-" "That's a very nice gift." Leila interrupts, trying to save her child.

I glance over my shoulder and look at her when something shiny catches my eye from the pile of gifts behind me, A spinning wheel. More specifically, the spindle.

Hmm.

I straighten myself up before making my way in front of the King and Queen, "But..." My arms raise on either side of me as more of the green mist appears around me, engulfing me. "... Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday. She will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep-like death. A sleep from which she will never awaken." The King stood at hearing my words and begged me not to do it.

"I like you begging..." it gave me a sense of power over the person who ruined me. "... Do it again."

After hesitating and looking at his advisers, the King knelt in front of me, begging me to spare his daughter, "Alright..."He nodded once but I kept going, "the princess can be woken from her death sleep but only by true love's kiss. This curse shall last till the end of time. No power on earth can change it!"

The green mist around me burst and drifted to the baby then thickened in front of me. Blocking my vision so I couldn't see anything. When my vision returned, I found myself in a dark room; watching over a blonde that was sleeping on a bed in front of me.

Aurora.

It didn't matter whether I was awake or dreaming, I would always know her.

"I revoke the curse... let it be no more..." I whisper, a soothing gold mist appearing from my staff. "I revoke the curse, let it be no more..."

The blonde suddenly started emitting green mist, like I was pulling it out of her. I stepped out of the shadow and approached the sleeping woman, "I revoke the curse! Let it be no more!" I shout, holding my hands out to my side and pulling the green mist towards me, absorbing it from her.

"Let it be no more!" It felt like I was pulling on a tightly wound rubber band around Aurora. The green mist had thrashed as I pulled on the invisible rubber ban until I felt the power give.

The gold mist disappeared and the green slowly drifted back to Aurora.  
"_No power on earth can change it_..."  
"_This curse will last till the end of time_..."

I could hear my voice in my head and I couldn't help but close my eyes to try and shut it out. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and I was in a large bright forest, watching over Aurora as she played with winged...creatures?

"Aurora?" I called out at the blonde, "Yes, Fairy Godmother?"  
"Come here..."  
I could feel my heart twist as I looked at her walk so cheerfully towards me, the girl I had cursed. The girl I had fallen in love with.

As soon as Aurora takes her place beside me, I fought the urge to hold her hand. "What's wrong?"  
"There is an evil in this world..." I tell her, barely keeping back the regret from my voice, "... and I cannot keep you from it."

Because I'm the evil and I couldn't keep myself away from her. Because I cursed her in a way that gave her no way out. Before Aurora could answer, I felt a pull on the back of my head. Like I was being pulled out from underwater.

* * *

I woke up and took a moment to look at my surroundings. I was back in my apartment in my work clothes. "Ugh..." My groan sounded horse and I felt like I had been run over by a car.

Forcing myself to sit up, I notice that the whole apartment was dark and silent. "Diaval?" the man must have seen me and brought me home, "Val?"

Nothing.

The clock on my bedside read 2:14 AM.

"Groak!" I jump at the sound and whip my head to the windows where the sound had come from. "Gr-rr-oak!" "I'm going to fucking kill that stupid bir-" _CRASH! _I was cut off by the sound of something wooden falling on my tiled floor. I peeked around the bed and saw what had caused the loud sound.

There, in the middle of my living room, lay a wooden staff. The green and blue orb was shining bright in the darkness.


	4. A Sleeping Beauty

**A/n: Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry for the late upload, things got hectic with work and - you don't need to know that. I do know what you need, the new chapter! Here it is!**

It was difficult to write this but I hope I did it justice. It was pretty hard to write how the visions were appearing in this chapter. Visions in the present will be **Italic**** as to not confuse you, (you'll see why) **

**Nathalie7 - I kind of wanted Maleficent to be open to the temptation, I think it shows a lot of her character that she managed ****not**** to pursue Aurora even after knowing that she basically could. Yknow? hehe**

ScientificHooligan - Yes, I've decided to not limit myself with chapters. I started setting up an outline per chapter and just go from there. Thank you for your review and I added something about the staff in here. :)

WhiteJem - I think the age difference is perfect for a fic like this, I drew inspiration from movies like Loving Annabelle and Bloomington, you should check it out. :)

Elsaholic - I'm glad you saw the update! An Aurora-POV chapter is in the works as we speak, maybe in two or three chapters? maybe?

Devilgrins - Thank you! I've always enjoyed giving a background to certain things in movies and shows so I'm glad I was able to do that!

Chichimerah - I'll be tackling Philip and Aurora very, very soon. ;-)

Heather - I won't give up on this, I promise!

Everyone else (because there's too many of you to mention) - Thank you so much! I say that every chapter but I swear I mean it everytime. Your reviews fuel my writing and my imagination so keep em coming!

btw, you can follow my twitter account RPMaleficent. It's an RP account but I post updates there too so consider yourselves warned.

On to the chapter! Expect typos. haha

PS: I don't own anything. 

* * *

"So..."  
"So."

Diaval and I have been sitting around my living room for at least an hour. After the staff made it's unwanted appearance, I hid it in the broom closet and tried to get back to sleep. But at 4 AM, I lay wide awake in bed unable to think of anything else but the damn stick in my closet, the constant humming from it didn't help at all; it sounded like I had my head pressed up against the side of a refrigerator.

Unable to get any sleep, I took an early shower before I headed back to bed. The dull hum of the staff felt like it was blanking my mind and there was nothing I could do to stop from hearing it. After a few minutes, I sat up and watched the windows for any signs of the black cr-raven until the sky changed from blue to yellow.

The exhaustion was getting to be too much and I could feel my sanity slowly slipping away.

Just like everyday since I met him, Diaval barged into my apartment at 6 in the morning with a cup of coffee in hand. Because of the layout of my apartment, I could easily see the door from my second floor bedroom and, in turn, he could see me too.

In the miserable state that I was in, he first thought that I was sick or dying but I assured him that I was only feeling a little under the weather but he still insisted that I come down for breakfast. I started to object but when he offered bacon, I couldn't say no.

I tried my best to ignore the dull buzzing sound that seemed to come from the closet but Diaval picked up on my mood and called me out for acting weird. Unable to hide it from him any longer, I told him what had been going on since Aurora's arrival. Everything except for the horned woman at school and the humming staff in my closet which I figured he couldn't hear since he wasn't reacting to it.

"So you're telling me, that... that black crow-"  
"Raven." I corrected,  
"Right... _Raven_... has been following you because it knows you somehow?"  
I nod, "yes."  
"because it knew you from before your accident?" He asks, taking a sip from his coffee.  
"That's what Todd thinks but I don't know..." I shrug, understanding how crazy all this sounded.

Diaval ran his fingers through his hair before shaking it lightly, "and these dreams... visions... you think they're some sort of flashback from your past life?"  
"Yes. I think- no.. I believe so."  
"and I'm in them? as a bird?"  
"Well, human and bird, you shapeshift."  
He nods and sips from his mug. "Shapeshift. Okay. and Aurora?"  
A sigh escapes me, "she's in it too. Along with Imelda, Juno and Lesley."  
"Wow..." Diaval says breathlessly and I let out a sigh of relief. Finally, someone I can talk to about this. "This is a lot too take in..." he mutters, "I know it sounds crazy but I swear-" "Aurora's really gotten to you."

I freeze mid-speech, "What?"  
He takes a sip from his coffee before answering, "These dreams you've been having, they're probably like some subconscious way of your brain telling you how much you've obsessed over this girl."  
My brows furrow, "you don't believe me..."

I knew how crazy I must have sounded but I thought that Diaval, out of all people, would at least try to understand what I was going through, especially after he saw how miserable I was this morning. "Mal, C'mon." He says, exasperated, "You have to admit, visions of past lives? creepy ravens and shapeshifting? It's a little over the top coo-coo."

Not wanting to argue with him, I took a sip from my mug. The caffeine scorching it's way down my throat and into my stomach. "You need a vacation." He adds before making his way towards the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

I scoff, even if I had been exhausted beyond comprehension, it didn't explain the woman in the lounge or what the hell that staff is doing in my broom closet.

A loud clanging sound suddenly comes from the kitchen, "Shit..." He mutters from the kitchen, "It's only milk! I got it!" Before I could speak my objection, he moves towards the closet, "Diaval, wait!-" "What the hell is this?" Diaval's voice erupts from the kitchen.

"I tried to tell you!" I call out to him as I make my way towards the closet. When I got closer, Diaval stepped out from the closet holding a dirty broom in his hands, "This is disgusting! I told you to throw this away!"

I stop in my tracks as the raven-haired man shoved the broom in my hands, "throw that away." he tells me before grabbing a mop from behind the door. As soon as he does, the staff next to it fell and hit the ground hard. I expected the gem to be shattered but instead, it let out a bright green light that hit the handle of the broom that I was holding.

The wooden handle glowed white before slowly softening, like it was melting in my hands; it produced a subtle hissing sound as it grew limp in my hands.

"Hey Mal! Do you want anything for breakfast? We gotta get going if we don't want to be late." He calls out from the kitchen but his voice sounded far away.

After a moment, the smooth wooden surface of the handle shifted and I could feel a different texture in my hands, like scales. It had become muscle-like and it was squirming against my grip. My eyes trail down the length of whatever it was in my hands; from the brown wooden handle, it had turned yellow and white, it was thick like a man's arm and it was scaly. When my eyes landed on the tip, I let out a small shriek before tossing it back into the closet and slamming the door closed.

"You okay?" Diaval's head pops out from around the corner, looking at me with a worried expression.  
I swallow the panic down from my throat, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."  
His brows crease together and his lips pressed into a thin tight line, "where's the dirty broom?"  
"I put it back, I'll get around to throwing it out later." I tell him, a fake smile plastered on my face despite the rapid beating and panic in my chest.  
Diaval nods before pulling his head back into the kitchen.

I let out a sigh of relief before pressing my forehead against the cold surface of the door, What the hell am I going to do now? I thought. If Diaval didn't believe me, who would? Who would believe visions and shapeshifting birds? Who could believe me when I tell them that a magical staff had turned my dirty old broom into a snake.

I shake my head lightly, clearing it somewhat before glancing towards the kitchen to make sure that Diaval wasn't looking. When the telltale sound of something frying started, I opened the closet door and stepped inside, the yellow and white python barely a foot away from me.

"Fuck. Shit. Shit. " I mutter under my breath, reaching for the staff and pointing it at the snake. "Um, abra kadabra?" I say lowly, poking the orb against the snake but nothing happened. With a huff, I recalled every spell I've ever heard to try and get the orb to work again,

"Wingardium Leviosa."  
"Shazam."  
"Alohamora."  
"Go power."  
"Alakaz-" "Mal?" "_Shit_." I hissed under my breath

My eyes locked with the snake as it slithered towards my leg. I've never been afraid of snakes but I knew how dangerous they can be if they got a good grip on a limb, "no, go away." I whisper as the python started twisting painfully around my right leg.

Suddenly, the orb glowed a bright green before shooting a ray of light at the snake. The scaly texture of it's skin suddenly turning smooth as it uncoils from my leg; hardening and thinning until it was back to being a mop, "wow-" the door suddenly opens and Diaval peeked in, "what the hell was that?" he asked, "that green thing?"

"uh..." I moved a little to my left, covering the staff from him, "nothing."  
"Didn't look like n-" I thrust the mop in his hands before he could finish. "Breakfast?" I ask, pushing against his shoulders.

Without another word, Diaval led us to the breakfast bar and served up a plate full of pancakes and bacon. I suddenly couldn't remember the last time I had a full meal and was thankful to him for taking care of me and for the food that momentarily helped me forget about what had just happened. Once we were done, I took the responsibility of washing up the dishes while he got our things ready.

"Let's go?" He asks once I place the last plate on the dishwasher.  
"Yeah, let's get the day over with."

* * *

"Everyone please step back!" A police officer announces through a megaphone as other officers cordon off the entrance and side of the school. "ma'am! Please step back!" the hand of the officer with the yellow tape fly out in front of me, stopping me from getting past.

"I'm a teacher here. He's from admin." I point to Diaval, "what's going on?"  
"I'm sorry, you're going to have to step back." He deflects before tying off the yellow tape around a parking sign.  
My arms cross in front of my chest instinctively, "not until you tell us what happened? was a student hurt?"

Immediately, my thoughts go to Aurora. A sickening twist suddenly form in my stomach that was only made worse by the police officers refusal to answer, "Was any of the students hurt?" I ask again, my voice a scale higher with a tinge of panic in my voice. Diaval placed his hands on my shoulder but it did little to ease the worry in my stomach.

"We don't know yet..." he says in a hushed tone. "I understand your concern but there's nothing I can tell you, the rest of the students and teachers are already in the auditorium. Please, go there so you can be accounted for."

I could feel the vein on my forehead throb as my patience suddenly flitted away, "Why can't you just answer the damn-" "Mal!" Another male voice calls out from somewhere to our side.

As soon as I turn to look, strong arms wrap around me but they did little to quell the panic in my mind, "I'm glad you're okay!"  
"What happened? Why are there police officers here?" Diaval asked for me."  
"There was some sort of explosion, come on. I'll tell you on the way to the auditorium." He says gently before stepping away and giving me my much needed space.

Diaval and I follow him towards the large building behind the school.

The Auditorium was several meters away from the main building and was used for all kinds of events since the chairs and stage could be moved or removed to accommodate just about anything from homecoming dances, student concerts and theater plays for the drama club to sheltering student's and their families during hurricanes and storms. Because of it's many uses, it had become something short of a monument in this town. If you knew the city of Moore's, you knew the Greystone Auditorium. It had withstood the test of time and I doubt even an explosion could bring it down.

Since the school itself was shaped like a 'U', with the entrance at the bend of the letter, you had to go around half the school if you wanted to get to the auditorium. We had about have the school left and there were no officer's in sight so I took the chance and bring up the topic again,

"Todd, what happened?"  
"The janitors came in early just like always" He started, taking several more steps as we reach the end of the school building, "when Tony the janitor got to the teacher's lounge... well..." He paused again, stopping in his tracks. Diaval and I almost slamming into his broad back.  
"Well what?" Diaval asked but Todd only had a grim expression on his face.

I follow his gaze and finally recognize what he was looking at, "Holy shit." more cordon tape was wrapped around an area with shattered glass. The brick walls of the building looked like there had been a fire, the wall beneath and above the windows were charred. Books and chairs from inside were scattered around the yard and even the tree near the building had burn marks scarring it's beautiful branches.

"who did this?!" Val's voice was wispy, like he he was speaking in a dream.  
Todd shrugged, "We think it was a student... Played a prank that went wrong. You know how kids these days are."  
"This is more than just a prank... these scorch marks..."

Their conversation slowly melded into the, now, constant buzz in my mind. No, a student didn't do this. That woman did. That horned... monster. I walked around the large tree as I inspected the damage. Aside from the broken windows, the inside of the lounge looked like a tornado had swept past it. The tables and chairs were all overturned, paper was everywhere but no burn marks inside. The police will never think of this is as some bomb or prank.

_**Crunch!**_

The sound pulled me out of my thoughts; my eyes snapping to the ground beneath me. The lily I had in my desk lay wilted on the ground, the petals were brown from damage and the stem was broken in at least three places. "Damn it." I mutter as I crouched down to pick it up. Once I had the flower in my hands, I held it gently as took a few steps forward,

_**Tonk!**_

"what the-" a metal rod, a part of the windows that blew out from the building itself, was buried into the trunk of the tree, like someone had taken it and stabbed the large oak.

Not wanting to look at the damage anymore, I pressed my back against the large tree with a deep sigh. "What the hell happened last night, Lil?" I asked quietly, looking down at my hands at the dead flower. "She even hurt you..."

Suddenly, a soft green mist flowed from my palms until it enveloped the flower. "Wh-" I pause as I watch the flower slowly return to it's original state, like I was watching a time-laps video in reverse. The stems slowly merged together and the brown creases on the petals slowly dripped away. After what couldn't have been more than five seconds, the last of the green mist disappeared along with the final flaw on the petals; leaving me with a perfectly healthy flower in my hands.

"Oh hey!"  
Diaval's voice made me jump out of my skin, "Jesus!"  
"Sorry." He muttered apologetically, "Wow, how did Lily make it out of that?"  
"I don't know. I saw I just-" "Whoa."

Diaval's gaze followed the large metal rod protruding out of the tree, completely forgetting about the flower. "Poor tree. I'm surprised it's still standing." he says in a detached way as Todd makes his way behind us, "We have to get going. You're the only two left unaccounted for."

With the flower in my hands, I followed him towards the large auditorium and through the double doors where I could immediately see a group of student huddled in the corner, their noses buried on their phones as they no doubt tweet and post about what had just happened. Todd turned a corner and lead us into the performance hall, A large room that was set up as a theater.

We entered through one of the doors at the top of the hall, student and teachers from the last few rows turn to face us, but I wasn't paying any attention to them. My eyes scanned from left to right, up to the balcony and down towards the front of the large space for the hall as I looked for a certain blonde.

"Your students are safe, Mal. They're over there." Todd says from behind me. His hands grab my shoulders gently before twist my torso slightly to the left. A large group of students were talking close to one of the side doors, I immediately recognized most of my students but still, Aurora was nowhere in sight. "No there's someone missing-" "Excuse me!" Penelope's voice boomed from the large speakers, "Excuse me!" the tiny woman called again as she made her way to the center of the stage with an officer by her side.

Todd, Diaval and I made out way to the front row where all teachers and staff were as Penelope continued, "Since everyone is here and accounted for, Office Gomez would like a word." the principal then hands microphone to the sharp-looking cop beside her. He had dark blonde hair that was swept back, he looked more like a model than a police officer. I mused before continuing to search the heads in the crowd for Aurora.

"Hello, everyone..." The officer's voice was reduced to background music as my search turned more and more frantic, if everyone is accounted for, where the hell was she?

I was just about to excuse myself to check the bathrooms when something Officer Gomez caught my attention, "... witnesses state that they saw a green fire from inside the building before the explosion happened. This tells us two things; one, what the bomb was made of and two, that it was someone who had access to the teacher's lounge. So if anybody has any idea-" "I know someone who was there in the teacher's lounge." My stomach twisted as Todd's voice echoed around the hall.

Oh no...

"Maleficent, you were there. Did you see anything?" he asked. If it was possible, I felt all the heads in the large hall turn to me at the same time, "I dropped you off and you said you had paperwork to do. You must have seen something."

My back stiffened and I fought the urge to look behind me, all thoughts of Aurora leaving my mind "No, I didn't... I didn't see anything." I lied. Officer Gomez looked at me with calculating eyes, no doubt trying to gauge if I was lying or not. "I used the photocopier in the library because it was always stacked with paper so I didn't have to use my own, Sorry Agnes." I add before smiling apologetically at the librarian a few rows behind me.

_It's alright_, the woman mouthed with a small smile that I returned.  
"So you didn't see anyone suspicious around?" Gomez asked, making me turn around to face him.

_Just a horned woman in black robes that look exactly like me_, "No."  
"You didn't hear anything or see anything odd when you went into the lounge?"  
_Would a raven that won't stop following me around, count as odd?_ "No."

The officer regards me with narrowed eyes, "well, I guess that makes you lucky."  
"Yes, I suppose."

* * *

Once the officer was satisfied with my answer he got down from the stage and questioned the different varsity teams that would stay after school hours, this is when I slipped out from between Diaval and Todd to get some air. I walked as quickly as I could without looking suspicious and let out a deep breath as I pushed past the gate that lead to the parking lot.

As I made my way to my bike, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder in case the officer or someone else followed me but there was nobody. This had all gotten out of control, not only was I having these messed up visions but now... now this could have hurt someone. What if I hadn't been alone, what if someone had been out here? Shuddering at the thought, I shook my head as I reached my parking spot between two large trees.

I quickly placed the flower on a crook in my handlebar before opening the seat compartment and taking off my bag and all my jewelry, except the ring on my index finger, in exchange for my helmet and riding jacket.

_I guess that make you lucky..._ Officer Gomez's words echo in my mind, making me scoff.

Lucky? I didn't feel lucky. Actually, I felt like the exact opposite of lucky, _cursed_ even. Judging from the way he looked at me, I could tell Officer Gomez was not convinced that I didn't know anything and based from my sketchy arrival here; along with my several run-ins with the law, I think it's safe to say that I was going to be treated as a suspect.

With a deep sigh, I swung my leg over the bike and plopped down on my seat, plucked the flower from it's place and held it up against the sunlight. The white petals were shining beautifully in the morning sun streaming in through the trees that were shading me, unlike how they were when I found them.

The image of the green mist or flame flashed in the back of my mind. It had come from my hands, just like it had done from staff. My brows furrow as I inspect my hands for any changes or damage, anything that might indicate where the mist had come from but there was nothing.

My thoughts are distracted when I hear the chain link gate swing open and close, followed by soft footsteps approaching me.  
"Miss?" A soft female voice calls.

Aurora.

The worry slowly seeped away from my shoulders and for a moment I was happy to see her, "Hi." I say softly, watching the blonde approach, "You should be in there with your classmates." I tell her. Aurora stopped right beside me, her leg pressing against my knee. She was _that_ close and her sudden proximity to me made my palms itch to reach out and touch her. Her hands, her cheeks, even her hair.

"Back there, when they questioned you..." she mumbled, "Why did you lie?"  
My stomach drops and I could feel the blood draining from my face, how did she know? How could she know?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tell her, my tone clipped.  
"Yesterday, when I got home, I realized that I left my book bag in the library so I went back, you weren't there." I shook my head, "I was probably in the bathroo-" "I heard the windows breaking but there was no explosion. I ran out and saw you in the hallway outside the teacher's lounge." Aurora cut me off.

My stomach twisted and I felt nauseous, she had seen me while I was having one of my visions. She knows I had something to do with the damage in the lounge, "I didn't tell anyone, no one else knew I was here except for you." she adds but I could barely hear her over the sound of the blood rushing in my ears.

"What's up with your eyes?" Aurora asks thoughtfully, her blue eyes locking with mine. Confused, I turned to the side mirror on my bike and saw that my gray eyes had blotches of yellow and green. "Are you sick?"

Without another word, I turned the ignition roared the bike to life; making Aurora jump away from me. "Miss, what's wrong? Do you need me to drive you to the hospital?" she asks, her voice slightly panicked. Instead of answering I threw the thick jacket on and slipped my arm through my helmet before peeling out of the parking spot. Before I could get far enough, "Maleficent!" Aurora called out from behind me, but I was too far and going much too fast to turn back and look at her.

I shook the aurora-fuzz from my mind as I turned the corner towards the highway, I needed to clear my head and being anywhere near the school, the Moore's or Aurora wasn't helping me at all. I just needed some breathing room, some space to figure things out.

My hands twisted the throttle, making the bike lurch forward. My speed gauge getting higher and higher as I pushed the throttle harder. "Groak!" by this point I knew it was the Raven but I couldn't see where it was.

"Gr-oak!" It cawed in a high-pitched, almost panicked tone. My head whips around and I spot the large bird flying above me. "Groaaaak!"

With a groan, I turned my attention to the road and focused on outrunning the damn bird.

_Maleficent_! Aurora's voice echoes in my mind. She knew I had lied, she saw me when I had been under one of my... episodes and she saw my eyes changing color. What would she think of me now? A monster? A freak?

I glance at the side mirror and saw the yellow and green blotches in my eyes become more noticeable. Like it was almost glowing. I shake my head once to clear any thoughts from it, it was probably some kind delusion, but I regretted the action instantly. blinding white lights flashed behind my eyelids, disorienting me. The bike wobbled under me and I quickly eased my hands from the throttle.

Aurora's face flashed in my mind again, this time she was wearing an old blue dress. "_Maleficent, is that you? Are you maleficent?"_

"Groak!"  
The bike wobbled again and the handle shook in my hands, Oh no...  
"Shit." I muttered.

_"Find the boy!"_ My voice explodes in my head

I struggle to control the bike under me as the visions blind me, but it was like I couldn't control my own body. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

_"They've pulled the guards, he's expecting you." Diaval's voice says, "If you go in there, there's no coming out."  
"Then stay here, this isn't your fight."_

My hands clench around the handle as I feel the bike topple over. This was it. I was going to die.  
"mmff!" A sudden intense pain hits my right arm and leg. I was unsure whether it was from the pavement or from the glowing iron spikes that I was seeing in my head.

"ngh!" I grit my teeth as I begin to roll on a grassy bumpy surface. By the time I came to a stop, I could see my bike wrapped around a large tree. I wanted to move, wanted to save it but my whole body was in pain and it felt like the whole left side of my body was on fire.

Despite the pain I felt, the visions did not relent.  
_"Who are you?" a disembodied voice asks, as I hid behind a large pillar._  
_"Philip. Son of King Hubert."_

The brunette man says as he stands up and brushes his clothes from any dirt. I noticed how similar he looked to my student. "A prince!" Three voices say in unison before pulling him inside the room.

My eyes roll to the back of my head and I'm again swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

When my vision returns, it's orange and blurry like I was looking at the world through a filter. It took me a moment to realize that I was looking through some sort of veil where Diaval and I were hiding.

"Kiss her!" the three voices say at the same time. The three fairies floated by a bed where a sleeping Aurora lay, while Philip leaned in for the kiss. A part of me wanted the kiss to work but even a bigger part wanted it to fail because if he did wake Aurora up, then that would mean he was her true love, her soulmate.

Not mine.

A second passed and Philip pressed her lips to Aurora's, I had to bite my tongue as an unfamiliar fire spread in my chest. An overwhelming urge to grab Aurora overwhelmed me and I had to swallow down the thought. As the man pulled back, I suddenly zero in on Aurora's eyelids, waiting for them to open, but they didn't.

It suddenly felt like my world had fallen apart and had left me floating in a still dark river. I grit my teeth as hot stinging tears burned my eyes.

"You didn't do it properly!" Knotgrass scolded him before pulling him outside, the door closing behind them. Diaval and I could only stare at the beautiful sleeping woman on the bed.

A sleeping beauty.

"I told you it wouldn't work..." I croak out, my voice strained.

Slowly, I made my way to Aurora's side. Not because I was scared that someone might hear my footsteps but because it felt like a dream, a nightmare. Once I was by her side, where Philip was, I could feel my chest ripping in two. Sadness, regret, sorrow, and self-loathing all tearing at my heart.

"I will not ask for forgiveness, what I've done is unforgivable. I was so lost in hatred and revenge... " I tell her, hoping against hope that she could hear me and she could at least know how truly I regret what I've done. "You took what was left of my heart, and now I've lost you forever." My voice waivers for a moment, unable to contain emotions that were ripping my chest apart.

I stared at her face for any sign that she might have heard me or if she might wake up but there was none. She was deep in sleep, because of me and my curse.

"I swear, no harm shall come to you as long as I live and not a day shall pass that I don't miss your smile..." My eyes trail over her hair, eyes, her cute nose and her thin pink lips and for a split-second, I wanted to kiss her just like had Philip had.

No, not like this. Not while she was sleeping. I wanted her to be awake when I tell her how I've grown to love her much more than a fairy godmother should and I was willing to wait forever to get that chance.

I leaned in and places a soft kiss on the top of her head, trying to convey all the love and emotion that I felt for my sweet Aurora. I was about to leave when I felt a pair of eyes on me, "Fairy godmother..." I turn to look at Aurora and see her beautiful eyes staring back at me, a smile on her face. I could feel the fresh tears on my face but I couldn't care less.

All I cared about was Aurora. Aurora's smiling face looking at me, "Hello, Beastie." I whisper tearfully.

* * *

"Ma'am! Can you hear me?" A male voice asks, piercing through my vision. The image of Aurora melted away and was replaced with a tall man with messy black hair. He had gloves on and by the way his hands were roaming over my body, I could tell he was touching me although I couldn't feel anything. My eyes were rolling left and right, but I forced it to settle on anything; my gaze lands on his nameplate-

T. Balthazor.

"Thank God, I thought you were dead." He mutters as he pulls on some sort of strap. I see the the flashing white and red lights of the ambulance and a sharp pain erupts in the back of my eyes. "N-no. Stop." I groaned as the burning sensation on my side and face intensified, pulling me under again.

* * *

"Stop it!" Aurora screamed and I could feel something burning my hands and face, an iron net. The blonde was struggling against one of the guards while Diaval clawed at the soldiers eyes, I knew that if I didn't do anything, he would die along with me.

I couldn't die.

Not now.

Not now that Aurora has woken up.

I pushed against the heavy net until I had a clear view of Diaval, "Into a dragon." Diaval morphed and attacked the guards, pushing them back before biting the net and flinging it away from me.

My vision spun as fire and falling rocks smashed around me, "run, Aurora!" I caught a glimpse of her blue dress run up some stairs, once I was sure she was safe from the fight, I tried to focus on the shielded guards that had surrounded me. One of them held a long chain, his armor was different from the rest and immediately I knew who it was.

* * *

"Stay with me, Ma'am!" the male voice calls out again, pulling me back to the present, "we're almost at the hospital." I tried to stay in the surface but the visions were stronger.

* * *

"It's over!" I growl at the King before releasing his neck and turning around towards Aurora. As soon as I spread my wings, Stefan jumped on my back with a grunt, pushing us both over the edge of the highest tower.

We struggle for several moments, "I curse you Maleficent. You will never find your happiness!" He screams from behind me before doing something I never expected, not from someone as selfish as he was.

He let go of me.

* * *

My eyes fly open, taking in the dark room around me and even through my muddled mind, I could tell I was in the hospital. The only light was from the different machines connected to me, and I could barely make out a mad sleeping on the small cot beside me.

Diaval.

The man was facing the wall and I could tell he was uncomf- a green mist to my right catches my attention, "What do you want? Please, I don't want this..." I pleaded with it quietly, all the fight leaving my body. "_Save Aurora..._" my disembodied voice drifts from the mist, "..._from the curse."_

Aurora? Any logical thought I had flew away as soon as any thought of her in danger entered my braing, "How?"

The green mist brightens for a second before disappearing, "groak..." the raven cawed as it landed on my bed, just beside my shoulder. It was carrying a stack of papers in it's beak that it placed at it's feet. "groak."

The black bird looked at Diaval then to me and the papers at it's fee. Probably guessing that I couldn't move, it used it's beak to push the stack of papers under my bed. Hiding it.

"Groak." it cawed before jumping over me and onto Diaval's shoulder.  
"So, you're Diaval?" I asked, my voice hoarse, the bird simply bowed before disappearing in a puff of green smoke.


	5. Cliffs & Lies

**A/N: This one just came in like a wrecking ball, I couldn't stop writing. I hope it's not too long! By the way, if you all haven't figured out yet, there are some Easter eggs in this fic. (No every chapter but it is there.) On this one, I will tell you that Angelina and Brad's dog will make an appearance.)**

ScientificHooligan - I suddenly got bit by the writer bug and I have a lot more ideas for this fic before I let it end. So I hope you stick with me until the end!

Elsaholic - It is. I'm just figuring out the best time to introduce it. I'm thinking either chapter 6 or 7. :) I kind of felt like I wrote enough of the movie into this fic but that doesn't mean there won't be any more visions. ;-)

msHeatherette - omg your picture. Brittana.

SenDoz - I hope you like the rest of the story!

Femslash4life, LoveSKINS94, Beasty-Pirate - Thank you! I hope you like this one!

Anyway, let's get to the chapter shall we?

P.S. : All characters belong to Disney.  


* * *

I wake up feeling lighter than I've had in a long time, "Good morning." a soft female voice greeted and a small smile slowly spread across my lips. As soon as I get up on my feet, I stretch my wings high above me before jumping down from my tree.

Aurora quickly walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, "hello, fairy godmother."  
"Beastie." I greet her, my arms wrapping protectively over her shoulders, "or should I call you, your highness?"  
The blonde pulled away from my grip and pouted, "Beastie will do just fine."

A soft giggle escaped my lips, the reluctant queen never did like it when I reminded her of her life outside the Moors and I couldn't blame her. Being a queen wasn't easy, especially if you had no idea you were even in line for the throne but despite her hesitance, Aurora was doing a spectacular job at ruling her own kingdom. Her loving and compassionate nature made the humans and Moorfolk love her, she also had a very firm stance against any for of war and conquest.

Although this tempted several kings from all over the land to attempt a takeover, having the 'horned evil witch' at her side also helped in keeping other nations from trying.

"I'm still glad you got your wings back... you look happier." she mumbles, barely loud enough for me to hear. Her words made me aware of my wings again, large and strong just like I remember them, "I haven't seen you flying since my coronation." she says thoughtfully.

Unable to lie to her, I shrug my shoulders once, "I'm still getting used to them again." I tell her. I hated that I couldn't fly but the joining muscle and bone would hurt whenever I moved my wings too much. Balthazor said that the scars were still raw despite the magic that the fae used to heal it and it didn't helpt that my muscles were still reacquainting themselves to my wings.

"You'll get the hang of it." She says encouragingly, "when you can fly again, I full expect you to take me up there." Aurora adds with a hopeful smile. "Deal. Now let's go get some breakfast." we walk towards the berry fields where she loved to go when she was younger.

As soon as we're past the treeline, she fills her basket with blackberries and some raspberries for me.

A short while passed when I spot her running up the small hill to sit beside me; a basket full of berries and nuts in her arms. "You expect the two of us to eat all of that? Are they feeding you in that castle?" "Yes. They try to feed me meat. All sort of birds and cows." a look of disgust passed through both our faces, making us laugh.

As a fae, I couldn't eat meat. I didn't need it and neither did any of the creatures in the Moors. Since Aurora spent most of her days with the three fairies, they also never served her any type of animal so the very idea of killing and eating one disgusted her.

The two of us ate peacefully for several moments, the silence comfortable despite hearing nothing around us, "Fairy godmother?" Aurora laid back on the grassy hill but I didn't fail to notice a crease in her forehead, "hmm?" I ask mid-chew.  
"It's hard to believe what happened two years ago, isn't it?" she mused silently and I suddenly felt the twist of guilt in my stomach, "this place was... so _dark_ back then. Everything was."

All I could do was nod at her words. The Moors and the human world were dark during that time and it was all because of the animosity between her father and . The Moors had turned almost unrecognizable during the 16 or so years that I held on to the throne and my hate for the humans.

Now it was back to it's former glory. Faeries were running and playing everywhere; there was light, laughs and happiness. Even the human world looked a little brighter under the Queen's rule.

"You know, I still don't know who woke me up." Aurora says, her brows furrowing and the blood drained from my face. We managed to skirt around this question for almost two years and now she had come out and said it, "the curse could only be broken with true love's kiss, right?"  
"Right." I husked out.  
"Then where is the one who broke the curse for me? The one who loves me?" She asked, looking at the ground at her feet.  
My heart reached out to Aurora, she probably felt confused as to why her one true love had not appeared after almost two years, "maybe they're scared." I tell her, my tone noncommittal.

Aurora shook her head lightly, "that makes no sense, why would Philip be scared?"  
I almost choke on my own tongue, "_Philip_?" I cough, my eyes watering a little.  
"Yes, Aunt- Knotgrass told me it was the prince that kissed me. You were there weren't you? You were the one I first saw..."  
Still unable to bring myself to lie, I give her a half answer, "he did kiss you, but you didn't wake up. Not immediately at least."  
"What do you mean, fairy godmother?"  
I shrug, "I don't know, maybe he did wake you up. I didn't really think the curse through enough to know what would happen if it was broken."

Aurora and I fall silent for a moment, but I continue watching her from the corner of my eyes. She takes a berry and bites it in half, making the juices squirt out and drip down her lip and chin. Without thinking, I reached over and wiped the pad of my thumb on her lower lip, all while Aurora looked at me with wide eyes. The intimate move made my cheeks burn and I quickly pulled my hand back.

The blonde didn't say anything for a moment, she only looked at me with curious blue eyes. "You were the first one I saw when I woke up, did you...?" She left the end of her question open but I knew what she was asking,

_Did you kiss me? _She had wanted to ask  
"No." _Not there. Not your lips.  
_"Oh. Okay." A hint of disappointment covered her voice and it made my heart skip a beat, had she wanted it to be me? "Regardless, it's almost my 18th birthday. The ministers are suggesting that I get married soon."

Several emotions stabbed through my heart at the same time; anger, jealousy, rage, sadness and loneliness all missed in one tangled web in my chest. "Married? To who?" I asked, my voice tight in an effort to keep it even.

"Who else? To Prince Philip, of course." Aurora smiles sadly. "It will be a _grand_ celebration that will bring prosperity to both kingdoms" she adds in an overly regal tone, obviously mocking on of her own ministers.  
"You don't seem very happy about that."  
"Philip he-" the blonde pauses and lets out a breath, "he makes me smile and laugh but..." she trails off  
I urged her on, "but?"  
"He doesn't make me _happy..._ not really. If this is what true love is then I don't want it."

We're plunged into a comfortable silence again but my mind was racing at what she had just said. She was being urged to marry Philip. In my mind I was cursing him, he hadn't woken Aurora. He didn't deserve her. I did but I was too much of a coward to tell her the truth. What would it have done anyway? Not only were we both women but she was a human, a Queen no less and me? I was the evil faerie that cursed her. Nothing I do will ever change that.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of the berries and flowers around us, "Maleficent?"

_Yes, Aurora?_

"Maleficent can you hear me?"

_Of course I can._

"Is she alright? Why isn't she waking up?" Aurora asked someone and I tried to open my eyes to see who had joined but I couldn't. My eyes stayed close and I couldn't my body even an inch. Every inch of me felt like lead.

"She's heavily sedated, she won't wake up until we pull back on the dosage. You should go home, your Aunts must be worried sick." an unfamiliar voice says gently, "she had quite the accident, Aurora. She needs her rest."

Accident?

Memories of yesterday suddenly flood my mind; the visions, the bike, the pain in my head and the heat on my arms and legs.

Right. I was in an accident.

Did that mean I was in another dream? Or was it a memory?

"Are you sure?" the man asks  
"Alright." he says to Aurora's unspoken answer.  
The door opened and closed, for a minute the only thing I could hear the beep from the monitors.

Maybe Aurora had left? It wouldn't surprise me. I didn't expect her to stay, not after the way I treated her. The dream or memory that I had been in felt to... familiar. So real.

What if all this was tied up with Aurora? The visions started when she first arrived here. She had always been in the center of these memories. That instant connection I felt with her... Jesus, was I really starting to believe all this craziness. What other explanation was there? It was the only thing that made sense, it wasn't just happening in my mind anymore, it was affecting my life physically. The lounge, the mist, even the stack of papers under my pillow. It was all real.

"Can you feel that?" Aurora's voice suddenly appears out of nowhere, it was quiet and careful. Barely audible. "I'm holding your hand, can you feel it? I'm squeezing it a little." she adds but I couldn't feel anything. Nothing. "It feels like I'm touching electricity, sparks are shooting up my hand and into here." she whispers, but I couldn't see where '_here_' was.

I focused all my energy into where I think my hands were, to feel her hands in mine. "I know you feel the same, I can see it in your eyes. Your beautiful gray eyes that seem to strip me naked every time you looked at me." she sighs, "emotionally speaking, of course. You make me feel emotionally naked when you look at me." she adds with a short chuckle.

She knew.

All that time I thought that I was hiding it so well but she knew. The stolen glances, the extra speck of attention that I gave her, "I know I shouldn't. I know how hard it is for you. It is for me too. I've never... never felt this way for anyone. Let alone my own teacher, but it feels right. When you look at me, I feel like nothing else exists. It feels like- I feel happy."

Another white flash erupted from my eyelids and I blink the black and blue spots away, I was back suddenly back in the hill with vision-Aurora.

"Only two things make me happy." She says and my eyes surprisingly open this time, I'm back in the meadow where Aurora and I lay on the hill  
"Which are?" I asked quietly,  
"The Moors and..."  
"And?"  
Aurora looked between us before brushing a finger over the knuckles on the back of my hands, "You."

With a deep breath, I close my eyes again and savor the spark and fire between our skin, _You make me happy too, Beastie._

Another flash of white and I'm covered in darkness, my limbs useless beside me. "I don't know if you can hear me... They say people who are 'under' can hear their surroundings..." Aurora says quietly, "I saw your eyes, I saw you leave the school after the explosion and I'm not scared of you. I-" she pauses for a moment, "Whatever is going on, I'm here for you. But please, please just come back to me."

A white hot light suddenly glowed in my hands, growing more and more intense. It felt like a fire was set in my hands but it didn't burn me, it made me feel... warm. A second source of electricity sparked to life at the top of my head, slowly pushing the darkness away from my whole vision and replacing it with a bright white light. The light glowed warm and felt like it was pulling my eyelids apart, "wake up and come back to me." Aurora's quiet voice echoes in my head.

My eyes slowly open and I could see blonde hair hanging down from above me; lips were pressing on the same spot where I had kissed Aurora and broke the curse. "A-aurora." I croak out. The blonde pulled back quickly, her eyes locked with mine. They were red and puffy, like she had been crying. The blonde opened her mouth slightly, "_Miss_." she sobbed, squeezing my hand in hers and sending another wave of electricity through me.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Diaval, I told you. I'm fine. I can do the damn outreach."  
"I agree with him, you should stay home. I'll take over."  
"No, Todd. Jesus. I'm fine!"

I had been arguing with the two since I requested to be sent home from the hospital, apparently they wanted me to stay there because I had a sprained knee and ankle. A strained groin along with scratches and bruises all over me but I couldn't take another day being strapped to a hospital bed. I had to get out.

As soon as I said I was alright, the doctors really had no reason to keep me confined so they let me go home.

I had been in bed staring at the stack of papers for the past four days and my class' outreach was tomorrow. I decided to delay my curiosity as long as I could. If I was going to start believing in this, it's best if I test the waters before diving in. "Mal, stop being so stubborn." Todd scolds, crossing his arm in front of his chest.

"You two are being over protective. I can take the wheelchair in case I get tired of the crutches if that will dampen the fire in your asses." I sigh dramatically. Before Todd could answer, Diaval sudenly pushed said-wheelchair to a corner and whispered into my ear, "is this because of Aurora? because I swear-"

"No!" I hissed, glancing behind me in case Todd had heard anything. "No." I repeat.  
"No?"  
"No!" an easy lie.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Jesus christ, Val. Stop it. I told you this a million times."

After I woke up in the hospital, Aurora slipped out when the doctors came into my room. Since then, I haven't seen or talked to her. I f it weren't for the flashbacks, and the dull electricity on the top of my head where she kissed me, I would have passed it off as a dream.

Diaval regarded me for a second, his eyes narrowing as he looked at me critically for any sign that I was lying. "Fine. I'll have Todd go with you." "No! I can take care of myself, it's only a dog shelter not the grand canyon."  
He sighed but surrendered with a reluctant, "fine."

After over an hour of getting ready, I had the two men drive me to the school. Since the outreach was on a Saturday, I had no problems with traffic and got to the school with time to spare. Still, I missed my bike. It had been totaled in the crash, Diaval didn't even want me to see it yet. He said I wasn't ready and that just broke my heart, my bike was my baby and I killed it.

"Remember, stay out of the broom closet and my bedroom. I'm looking at you, V." I tell him, "clean the house but stay. out. of. those rooms."  
"Yeah, yeah. Have fun." Diaval waved dismissively as Todd approached us.  
"Want some help up the bus?" He asks with a friendly smile  
I shook my head lightly, "just load the wheelchair in the bus, I can walk- or hobble."

As I walked towards the bus, I could see my students huddled together beside the bus. Excited giggles and laughter broke the silence here and there. Jerry Fields was the first to spot me, "Miss!" he called out like a warning shot to his classmates, but instead of running away or giving me space, they crowded around me in a circle.

"Do you need me to get your bags miss?"  
"Want me to carry you?" A boy asks  
"Bobby, don't be a creep!" another girl scolds, followed by the sound of a palm smacking against a head.

"Guys, I'm fine." I tell them, "it'll take more than a motorcycle accident to take me out."  
"You look like shit, Miss." Brenda Bell says with a smile but her tone was worried, "Yeah but she looks fucking badass!" another boy adds, the boys in class agreeing with him.

With a little effort, I roll my eyes at them, "Is everyone here?"  
"Yeah!" they answer in unison.  
"Alright, let's go!"

The students quickly hop on the bus and I limp after them, still not used to the crutches. When I reached the bus steps, a hand is held out to me, making me look up. "Aurora." I greet the blonde quietly, who simply smiled and held out her hand to help me up. The electricity was there as soon as our hands met and I swear I heard her breath catch at the contact. I could also detect some pink on her ears and cheeks before she could duck into her seat beside Philip.

"Let's go." I tell the driver as soon as I take my seat at seat behind him. The blow to my head must have affected me more than I thought because once we started moving and the bus bounced and swayed with every bump, I started feeling nauseous. Either that or it was the sound of Aurora giggling whenever Philip would show her some stupid picture of a cat on her phone.

Aurora and the young boy have now been dubbed, _Philora_ by their classmates who supported their relationship. I suddenly remember her saying that he made her smile but not happy- no, that was in my vision. My memory.

"This one is cute!" Aurora giggled and through the rear-view mirror, I could tell she was pointing at something on his phone. A moment passed then she looked up from the phone, our eyes meeting through the mirror.

Her expression changed to something wistful and yearning, like she was physically being held back from doing something.

Me.

I realized that the look on my face mirrored hers and I had to force myself to look away. Whether the visions were true or not, nothing could come of this. I was a teacher and she was my student. Now that I knew how hard it was on her too, I had to double my efforts to make sure that this attraction doesn't lead to anything.

"Aurora?" the boy called out, quietly. "Babe? Are you alright?" the term made the knot of jealousy twist painfully in my chest and I had to clear my throat to cover the growl that was threatening to escape me.  
"Philip..." she sighed, once I was quiet. "I told you not to call me that. I'm not your girlfriend."

I was suddenly glad they couldn't see my face because if my stolen glances to Aurora wasn't obvious enough, the wide grin on my face would definitely raise some questions- the driver suddenly clears his throat and I spot him looking at me through a small round mirror on his windshield. I wonder how long he'd been staring at me? Had he seen me eavesdropping on two teenagers?

"What?" I asked, my tone firm and short.  
"We- we're here." he mumbles nervously.  
My eyes automatically roll as I sigh in relief, "Thank God."

* * *

The kids spent the next two hours following the volunteers to different kennels and cages for the dogs and cats. Aurora wanted to take all the dogs at once but had to settle for young male golden retriever, Jack. I watched her speak with some of the volunteers about the dog, looking happy and in her element. All the animals seem to want to get to her and their tails wagged wildly whenever she was in sniffing distance.

_Aurora brings happiness to all things. It's just how it is._ I thought as I watched them file towards the shower stations in an outdoor grooming area that the shelter had set up for us. Sooner rather than later, foam and water were flying everywhere, kids were laughing, the dogs were were barking happily, the cats were quietly accepting their fate and Philip's cat even managed to run up a tree to my own entertainment.

Having been standing in the shade of the shelter, I had the best seat in the house. "Philip! Get the cat the cat down- no don't poke it with a stick- a ladder! Get a ladder!" I directed from my place. Philip quickly runs inside to, hopefully, get a ladder. Suddenly, I feel a warm body plop down at my feet.

A large cream and white bulldog sat next to my foot, unmoving. "Sorry!" A male volunteer calls out as he ran towards me.  
"Jacques, no. Come." He commanded but the dog only shifted closer to my leg. "I'm so sorry about this."  
"No, it's alright." I smiled at the young man. He was tall and thin, with wiry brown hair and a really obvious fake tan. His eyes seem to widen at the sight of me and I felt a little self-conscious, "Jacques, come on." He cooed but the dog was basically melding itself to my good foot.

I looked at the dog curiously, "it's alright. He can stay."  
"Are you sure?" He asks and I nod. "What's his name?"  
"Jacques."  
"Well, Jacques." I say softly, Jacques ears perked up and he looked up at me, "I hope you get adopted today."

The rest of the time was spent cleaning up the shower area and watching the groomers cut and clean the dogs' coats. Jacques and I stayed on the porch where I could see everything going on around us. Once or twice, something would catch his attention, like a bird or a toy rolling away from a table and he'd perk up. After a moment, he'd duck his head down with a low huff.

Before the adoption drive began, Grace had the idea on how to make all the hoses and soaps useful. **Save a life, free carwash.**Surprisingly, it did pull in some extra people for the adoption and soon we had cars lined up the driveway. Everyone was busy and even I had to pick up the slack when Bobby Garza slipped and sprained his ego when he tried to prove that he could lift a full tub of water over his head while doing the running man. Much to my further entertainment.

My students were very accommodating and demoted me to vacuuming the floor pads from a seat beside the empty cages. Aurora's constant worried glance at me never failed to make my heart skip a beat, like she was sending electricity through her eyes and into my soul. "You shouldn't do that, you know?" she says from a few feet away as soon as I try to stand up. "Please sit down, Miss. You've been on your feet all day."

My eyes roll playfully, "I'm fine." I tell her before taking my seat.  
"Well, the bandages could have fooled me." she raises an eyebrow with a pout, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
Aurora left the silver Honda she was washing to approach me and as soon as she was close enough, Jacques shot up and ran to her, his tail wagging like crazy.

Even the dogs were under her spell.

The blonde takes a seat on the grass beside my chair. "How are you?" she asks,  
"I'm alright."  
"I saw the bike, the doctors said you were lucky you survived and I agree."  
There it was again, that word; Lucky.

"I've had worse." I shrug.  
A look of horror passed through her eyes, "worse than that?" she asked, her voice pained and panicked.  
"Well-"

"Aurora!" Grace yelled from the car she was cleaning, making the blonde jump back and away from me "The dogs ate our sponges! Can you get some?!"  
"O-okay!" "I got it!" We called out together,  
"Um, alright?" Grace said before going back to cleaning the car.  
"Stay here." I tell the blonde, "I can get sponges."  
"No!- I mean, please stay here, I can get them."

Ignoring her, I pushed myself off of my seat and onto my crutches. I'm vaguely aware of Aurora trying to talk be back into my chair, but my mind was concentrated on not falling flat on my face and embarrassing myself. I walked past her and into the main building and towards the large supply room.

The shelter itself was old but the facade wasn't as bad as I expected. Just a few paint chips on the walls, one or two broken windows and rust everywhere; considering that the building had been around for a while and was almost as old as the Auditorium, but significantly less donations, I was surprised it was still standing.

I turned the corned to my right and entered the supply room, I flicked the wall switch but the nothing happened. The only light streaming in was from the door and a small window on the far wall. The room was big but aside from one or two storage racks, the place was practically empty. There were only a few bags of dog and cat food on one of the racks and another that held the grooming and cleaning supplies. My eyes land on a thick plastic bag that held the large bean-shaped sponges.

"I got it." Aurora says, quickly walking past me towards the designated rack, "You really should stop moving, Miss."  
"My leg is sprained, I'm not paralyzed. Besides, I hate being in bed." I tell her, taking a few steps forward and helping her open the bag.  
The blonde reaches in, her torso almost inside the bag as she reached for the few at the bottom of the bag "That's not the point." she huffs before pulling out a couple of sponges.

I held my hand out for one, "you can't carry them all." The girl looked between my hand and crutches before handing me a single sponge with a huff, "alright."

_**Snap!**_

Static cracked as soon as our hands touched, "ow." I hissed, making Aurora giggle, my giggle.  
"For someone looking so fierce, you're pretty sensitive." she smiled.  
I roll my eyes before grabbing the plastic bag from her, "Whatever, give me this."  
"Miss, I got it!" Aurora laughs as she pulls the bag back.  
"Aurora, what are you doing? Give me the bag." I grunted, leaning myself on one crutch while the other arm pulls at the bag between us.  
"I'll carry it!"  
"I can do it!"  
"Miss!"  
"Auro-" the sound of flapping wings cut me off and my head whips around the room and towards the door, scanning for the black bird. My ears picked up that the sound had come from outside, "Groak!" The raven cawed before it flew past the door. Knocking it closed.

"Shit." I turned harshly, forgetting that I still had a grip on the bag. "oof!"

I turn in time to see a flash of blonde hair flying towards me. Because of the force of my turn, Aurora lost her footing as I pulled the bag along. Her foot hit one of my crutches and I immediately felt my body collapse to the right, not being able to carry both our weights on my sprained leg. Our bodies melded together before crashing against the bags of dog food, the bags crunched under us but did nothing to break our fall.

My eyes close when we land and the breath is knocked out of me. I groan against something heavy on my chest as my vision spun.

I took a moment and waited for the spinning to stop when a comfortable warmth settled over my body. It felt like being out by the beach on a cool day with the sun shining bright, it was perfect. It was familiar and warm. The smell of the girl's perfume also invaded my senses, it smelled of honey and mild-scented flowers- A small groan brought me back to the present and my eyes snap open, immediately seeing the blonde hair covering my face.

"Aurora? Are you okay?" I ask breathlessly.  
Instead of answering, Aurora lifted herself off of me and leaned her hands on either side of my head. Blonde hair cascaded down around us and formed a small curtain that blocked out the dark and dirty storage room. She shook her head and looked at me with an apologetic expression, "I'm-" she stopped. I could see the wheels turning in her head, slowly she looked down between our bodies that were pressing against each other before slowly raking up from my abs to my chest and finally our eyes met; her bright blue eyes had turned a shade darker, her irises were dilated and I felt like she was devouring me. Stripping me from any defenses.

_Emotionally naked_ as she had told me earlier.

"I..."Aurora whispered, her breath engulfing me.

She was so close. If I tilted my head just right, I could kiss her. I could feel those beautiful pink lips on mine. Lips that I was sure was going to ruin me forever. I felt like I was back on the very top of the cliff, a cliff that rose high above the clouds so you didn't know whether you were going to land in water or on jagged rock.

If I jumped, where would I end up?

The desire in my chest swelled when I saw Aurora lick her lips, the scorching look on her face making the fire inside me burn brighter. I had to close my eyes in an attempt to contain the desire pooling in my chest, a look that I was sure she could see in my eyes.

"Aurora..." I whispered softly.  
"Maleficent..." her voice matching the need in my own.

I felt her forehead press against mine, "We can't..." I tell her, pleading with the blonde. If Aurora kissed me now, I didn't know if I would be able to stop myself. "I know." She says quietly, her nose bumping against mine.

We couldn't do this. This was the result of all those visions that messed up my feelings for her. The warmth in my chest, the sparks that she seemed to cause every time she touched me, and what she told me while I was unconscious. She wasn't the Aurora in my dream, I wasn't the Maleficent in my dream.

I couldn't drag her into my life, I was too messed up for her. I shouldn't want to kiss her. No matter how much I craved it. "We can't..." I whisper breathlessly.

"I'm sorry..." I feel her head lips dip down and my head tilts almost out of instinct. I must have moved less than an inch when I felt the heat from her lips. Goosebumps erupts down my throat and chest, the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and my eyes roll to the back of my head.

Slowly, Aurora got back on her feet and brushed the dust from her blue skinny jeans and the shelter t-shirt that we were given. My heart was beating so loud in my chest that I was sure she could hear it from where she was standing and for what seemed like hours but was probably mere seconds, all I could hear is our ragged breaths and the blood rushing in my ears. I felt like I was going to pass out. How could she still affect me so much?

"Did I hurt you?" She asks quietly, adjusting the crutches under my shoulders as I got on my feet.  
Clearing my throat, I answered with a quick "No, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Let's go, we've been gone a while." I smile at her softly and follow her out the door.

_Maleficent..._

The familiar voice made me freeze mid-step.

_Maleficent..._

My eyes slowly scan the room behind me, "Miss? Are you alright?" Aurora asks but my eyes were locked at a dark green mist in the corner of the room.  
"D-did you hear that?" I stutter.  
"Hear what?"

The green mist pulsed and glowed bright green. _Maleficent...  
_"You don't see anything?"  
"No. What are you talking about?" Aurora answers as she looked at me curiously, trying to find what it was that I was looking at.

From the corner of the room, the mist flashed a bright gold and a ray of green/gold light shot out from the middle of it, hitting me right in the chest. It felt like my heart had stopped and in a second I was plunged in darkness.

My eyes pop open and I find myself in a dark room, the only light were the gold and green mist that danced around me and another figure in the room. The horned-me.

_Who are you?_ I thought, _I am you... You are me...  
What do you want with me? _ I asked again but my mouth didn't open, we were talking via some physic crap that I didn't want to even begin understanding.

_I want what you want..._ She paused. _Aurora..._

The name caused the familiar skip in my chest, _What are you?_  
_You created me, to remind you of your mission.  
My-my mission?_

The horned-me nodded once before stepping aside, revealing a single door. I wanted to run towards it, away from all this but for some reason I couldn't. I couldn't run. Not until I knew what it was about Aurora.

_What was my mission?  
_The figure walked around in a wide circle, pacing. _You didn't tell me, you only provided me specific instructions. Go through the door. You will relive the curse and then you will understand. You will know what has happened so you can change what will. No matter what, Aurora must me saved from this curse._

Horned-me stopped by the door, shimmered and blurred before completely disappearing. Leaving me alone in the dark room.

Whatever this was, I was right. It involved Aurora, even more than I think I understand. Could I save her from whatever it was that was after her? I wasn't even sure if I could even figure this out for myself. Now that I was starting to believe, I seem to be able to communicate with horned-me and the raven. Something inside me wasn't exactly sure whether that was good or bad in the long run but I knew I needed to do what they said, so that I could at least remember what it was I was supposed to save her from.

"Alright let's get this over with." I quickly move to the door and pushed it open, revealing the lush green forest floor of the Moors. As soon as I step through, Diaval flies beside me, frantically moving forward and back.

"Into a man."  
The raven shifted quickly into human form, this time with a robe on. "What's going on?"  
"Aurora's been looking for you everywhere."

My heart rises happily, "Apologies, I had a lot on my mind."  
"_This_ is going to add to that." He says regrettably  
I tilt my to the side, "What are you talking about?" He shakes his head and bows, looking at the ground beneath us, "It'll be best if the news comes from Aurora."  
"If what news comes from Aurora?" I ask impatiently, making the man cower and shrink under my gaze."Mistress...-"

"Fairy godmother?" Aurora's voice explodes from the quiet forest, making my heart jump.  
I clear my throat quickly before answering, "Here, Beastie."  
The queen appears from behind a clutter of tall grass, her eyes red and puffy like she had been crying. As soon as she was on even ground she sprinted towards me then threw her arms around my neck, burying her face in the crook of my neck, "I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?"

My fingers brush through her hair as I held her close, "my apologies, your highness. I've been busy with-"  
"Don't call me that!" she sobbed into my shoulder, effectively cutting me off.

What had happened?

My eyes met with Diaval's but he simply shrugged and took a few steps back, towards the thick foliage before disappearing.  
"What's wrong, Beastie?" My voice was quiet, as if Aurora was cornered lion that I was trying to calm, "why are you crying?"  
"They lied!" She screamed as she stomped towards my tree, "my Aunts!"  
My brows furrow, "about what?"

I asked even if I already knew the answer. They had spilled the secret of- "The curse! The kiss that broke it, it wasn't Philip!"  
"H-how?"  
Aurora huffed and sat down at the base of the tree, "I heard them talking, Aunt Flittle and Knotgrass. They were looking for the _real_ man who gave me true love's kiss. The _real_ man!"

Those idiots.

I never should have let them stay in the castle, I should have kept them here where they could keep their mouths shut. It would have prevented this secret from coming out, "Did you know?" Aurora asked, her hurt-filled eyes looking up at me. "Did you know it wasn't Philip?"

My throat went dry and I couldn't speak. I couldn't lie to her, it was physically impossible for me to look at her and lie to her face. The moment of hesitation was enough for her to know the answer, just like when she asked me about the curse the first time. "You did... y-y-you knew."

My stomach twisted with guilt as tears fell from her blue eyes and I my body moved instinctively; I stepped forward and reached out to touch her hand "Aur-" "Don't _touch_ me!" the Queen yelped. She jumped to her feet and stepped away from me, close to the edge of the great cliff.

"Aurora, come here." I call out to her, holding out my hand  
"No!"  
"Please. Stop. Moving."  
"Everyone lied to me! My aunts, Philip, Diaval, even _you_!" she spat, her face twisting because of the hurt she felt.

The breath caught in my throat and my chest felt like it had split in half, I had betrayed her trust and she might never forgive me.  
"I'm sorry." I whisper just loud enough for her to hear.  
Aurora took another step back, knocking some rocks loose and sending them off the edge. "Stop...!"

"Who was it?!" she sobbed and I could see her hands and lips trembling.  
My eyes widen and I felt like I had been kicked in the gut by a bull. I couldn't tell her. Not this. It wouldn't do either of us any good- a shift in the ground broke through my thoughts and my eyes snap up to see Aurora's feet just inches from the cliff, "Who?!" she cried

"Step away from the edge, Aurora." I warn, my wings spreading on either side of me.  
The blonde shook her head lightly, "why won't you tell me? Is he dead? Is that why?" "no!"  
"Then tell me!"

My eyes meet hers. Those beautiful eyes tainted by tears and hurt and pain. If I told her it was me, I will frighten her away and never see her again. I couldn't take that chance, not ever.

I feel silent tears escape my eyes, "I can't..."  
"Alright, I understand..." she said quietly before stepping away from the ledge and I let out a breath of relief, "Even my true love wants nothing to do with me. I'll have to marry a total stranger." she adds, her voice expressing the hurt and sadness that she felt.  
"It's not-" suddenly, Aurora sprinted back to the cliff edge and jumped off. Falling headfirst towards the forest below. "No!"

My wings blasted the air around me as I dove after her.

"Aurora!"

The blonde had her eyes closed as she plummeted to the ground.

_No. No. No. No! _I fold my wings behind me so that I fell faster, the wind screaming in my ears as I got to the queen. My arms wrap around Aurora and I hold her against me tightly, slowly spreading my wings to make sure I was as gentle as I could be. Once our speed slowed enough, I flap my wings hard and pushed us higher into the air. Past the clouds and into the headwinds.

"I don't want to marry a stranger." Aurora whispers against the side of my face, making one side of my body erupt in tingles. "I want to marry the one who broke the curse."

I squeeze my eyes shut, realizing that telling her the truth was the only way I could get her to understand. "I don't think that's an option-" "Why not and tell me the truth, Fairy godmother."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I pushed against her shoulders so that I could look at her reaction to what I was about to say "the one who broke the curse..." I whisper but hesitate again.

"What won't you tell me? You used to tell me everything..." She pleaded.  
I sighed deeply, "It's difficult for me to say."  
"Just say it. I can take it."  
She was right, Aurora was no longer a child. She was of appropriate age and was a queen now, she could decide for herself and if she wanted me to leave her then I would have to respect that. I couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

"It was me..." I start to say while watching her face contort first in confusion then in realization. "I kissed you here..." I touch the spot on her hear with my thumb before brushing away strands of soft blonde hair, "I was the one who broke the curse."

Aurora was silent as she stared at me with wide eyes, "At first, I thought it was because I cared for you like my own family, like a child, but then..." I pause again and looked at the space between us, unable to meet Aurora's searching eyes.  
"Then what?" she asked quietly.

"During your coronation, when you and Philip were talking, I got upset. He held your hands and even _kissed_ you; I knew he liked you and that he was the best thing for you but I was so, so jealous. That was the moment that I..." I whisper, surprised at the words pouring out of my mouth. "I realized that I was in love with you."

We hover above the clouds for what seemed like forever. Aurora only looked at me with wide eyes that were filled with surprise and curiosity. "I love you, Aurora. Since the day I growled at you when you were a baby. I fought the feelings for so long but I can't anymore. Hiding it is hurting you and I won't do that." I admit but she still stays silent.

Fear, confusion and self-consciousness filled me, "I-I'll take you down now-"  
"Say it again." Aurora says breathlessly.  
"What?"  
"What you said, I need to hear it again."  
I rack my brain trying to remember, "I don't und-"  
"Before that part about me being a baby..." she whispers as she locks our gazes together, grey on blue.

I realize what exactly she meant and it made a lump form in my throat that I had difficulty swallowing. My hands were clammy and the hair on my back of my neck stood on end. I lick my dry lips and whisper it against the space between us "I love you, Aurora."

Saying it out loud felt like I had let go of a weight on my shoulders, "I love you." I whisper again. "I know it's wrong for so many reasons so you don't have to say anything, I can leave you alone. I can-" A whimper escapes between us as I feel her press her lips gently against mine. The feel of her lips on mine made my whole body tingle and my lips to feel like they were vibrating. She pushes her lips further and more forcefully on mine and my whole body is pure sensation and buzzing. My clammy hands grasp at her dress, bunching the fabric around her waist.

"Maleficent." she does that giggle that I love so much before pulling back just enough so your lips were still touching, "Beastie." I whisper harshly against her lips, my lungs aching for air.

"I love you too."  
"You do?"  
"I always have."


	6. The Curse

**A/N! I'm back and I have a chapter with me. Probs going to be the only one that's purely focused on the past.**

ScientificHooligan - I was hoping someone would point it out, I'll explain it in this chapter! Hopefully, not too much trouble from the aunties and Philip. Tsk tsk. Mal won't like that.

Chichimerah - I hope I didn't give you too much of a heart attack! The Aurora chapter is coming up super, super soon. Just gotta get over some speed bumps so we can move forwards.

Elsaholic - The kiss on the forehead is a nice symmetry right? I'm glad you picked up on it! Jacques is actually Brad Pitt's dog, I just thought it would be cute for him to pay a visit. :)

MsHeatherette - Same. We're basically twins now.

Heather - We'll find out about the stack of papers in future chapters. I promise. Maleficent can't hide it in her room forever. ;-)

RShanaynayChandm, Catarina Silva, RED TIGER SKUNKS, loveSKINS94, BbSis, and Diving Fighter - Thank you so much for the reviews! They keep me strong and writing.

ON TO THE CHAPTER!

PS. Nothing belongs to me. If they did, everything would be rainbows and lesbians.

* * *

****I lay awake and watched the sky turn from blue, to orange then to black. After the whole ordeal, she told me that she wasn't ready to go back to the castle; that she wanted to hide with me just for a little while.

Who was I to say no to a Queen, right?

"Mm-mal.." Aurora whispered in her sleep, her arms clutching tighter on my robes. She had fallen asleep sometime before sunset and I had been listening to her steady breathing, enjoying the sensation of her head on my chest and her arm around me for at least half a day. I was stiff. I was tired. I was I couldn't find the desire inside me to complain.

"No.." she mumbles again. Shifting a little so I could look at her, I brushed her hair away from her face, "Don't leave- no..."  
Aurora was having some sort of nightmare of me leaving her? I smile a little. Silly girl, like that would ever.  
"I'm right here, Aurora." My lips connect with her forehead and I could immediately feel Aurora's body relax.

She takes in a sharp breath before her eyes open, "Fairy godmother." Aurora mumbles sleepily.  
"Hello, Beastie. Bad dream?"  
"The worst." The Queen yawns as she sits up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "the Moors look so beautiful at night." She smiles and I watch as she stares at the water faes beneath us. They were jumping on the surface of the water, making color erupt from wherever they would touch. "I want to stay here forever." she sighs.  
"Then stay. The Moorfolk will love having you around..." I say with a small smile, "and so would I."

Aurora ducks her head quickly before leaning forward and connecting our lips. Just like the first time, her kiss sent electricity from my lips and into my brain. "I wish I could. I can't rule the kingdom from here." she whispers against my lips.  
"I can tell them that you fell to your death, I'm sure no one's going to be brave enough to venture here to investigate." I say teasingly. Aurora turns away from me then takes her place between my legs, pressing her back against my chest. "Nobody will believe that you would ever let anything happen to me. Even I knew that when I jumped." She says quietly.

I snapped my head to her, "So you just knew I was going to jump in after you, did you?" I laugh, amused at how well she knew my.  
Aurora nods, "Yes."  
"Am I so predictable?" I ask as my arm snakes around her waist.  
"Only when it comes to me. I love that about you, I always have." she tells me.

Aurora absently traces her fingers on my arm, creating random patterns and leaving the skin tingling in her wake. We stayed silent for several moments. Mostly because I was rendered breathless as she continued the torturous movement of her hands. This time she had drifted to writing her name on my skin in cursive.

A-U-R-O-R-A.

It felt like she was marking me, making sure everyone knew that I was hers. A moment passed and her hands shifted, this time writing something longer.

I

L-O

V-E-Y

O-U

I connected the letters in my head and felt the smile stretch across my face again, "When did you know?"  
"The day before my birthday, you told me I could live in here. Do you remember?"

One of my visions, I thought to myself as I nod.

"When you said I could live here, I suddenly made all these plans in my head." She giggles lightly. The sound of her laughter, bright and cheerful yet shy. Like wind chimes echoing in a light summer breeze. "...Where to go, what to do, who to meet; all different like an adventure!" Her shoulders raised in excitement.

"I had so many things I wanted to do but the one thing all my plans had in common was you. I wanted you with me everywhere, I couldn't imagine a life without you. Even when I ran to the castle, you were on my mind." I couldn't stop the warmth that crept up my chest, engulfing it in comfort and love but it didn't stop the tinge of worry that I felt but refused to think about. Not now.

"I'l talk to the ministers about the wedding." Aurora says quietly, like she had read my mind. "I'm not going to marry Philip."

A smile spread on my lips and I placed a kiss on the back of Aurora's her, holding her tighter against me. It's like she knew exactly what to say to make my inner demons go away. My heart felt like it had expanded and wrapped itself the blonde, "Once the situation with Philip and your ministers are over, I think we should take a vacation. Go away and see where this takes us." I tell her, motioning between the two of us, "besides, the humans don't trust me yet. I doubt they'll like me any more if they hear that I've stolen the Queen's heart."

Aurora shook her head lightly, "You didn't steal my heart, Maleficent. I gave it to you." she smiles before getting up on her feet. I stand too. "I should head back." She says quietly.

I caught the hint of disappointment in her voice and all I wanted at that moment was for her to stay, but I knew she needed to go home to her human world. I nod and offer hand, "let me fly you home."  
Aurora's face shifted from a frown to wide-eyed excitement as she bounced on her feet and took my hand, "of course! Oh this is going to be magical!"

"Stay still!"  
"Look! The town lamps look wonderful from up here!"  
"Aurora, stop moving I can barely keep my hold on you!"  
"It's Mr. Malone! Who is he with? Is that Mrs. Holloway?! What are they do- oh my gosh!"

During the short flight to the castle, Aurora had moved so much that I had to hold her with one arm under her legs and the other around her back just to make sure she wouldn't fall. By the time that we landed in her balcony, my arms felt like they were about to fall off.

"You've gotten heavy. Maybe you shouldn't have eaten all those nuts." I tease her, a wide grin on my face.  
"Don't be rude!" She laughed as she made her way inside, pushing past the large glass double door, "Maybe you're just not as strong as you once were, O mighty winged fae." She teases. I narrow my eyes playfully before launching myself towards her, picking her up and pushing her gently against the wall opposite the closet.

In our struggle, my wing accidentally knocked a vase off it's perch, shattering it but our bodies melting together made the rest of the world disappear into the background. I held her hands above her head and smirked down at her, "Well, well good Queen-" I had planned to say something witty but the look on Aurora's eyes took the words from me. Her pupils were dilated and her usual blue eyes were several shades darker. She licked her lips as she stared at mine. Electricity and heat sparked in the small space between us.

"Kiss me..." She whispers. It sounded somewhere between a command and a plea, and it sent a chill down my spine. "Maleficent..." The sound of my name on her lips never failed to cause my heart to skip a beat.

A small moan of submission escaped my throat. I leaned down and capture her lips in mine. At first the kiss was tame but when Aurora's tongue slid on my bottom lip, white sparks of arousal erupted in the back of my head. The kisses became heated and needy, soon her fingers were tangled in my hair and gripping it tightly in her fist.

"Your majesty?" A female servant calls from outside, my eyes snap open. I had only opened in for a second when a bite on my bottom lip forced them close. The feeling, exquisite.

Aurora didn't seem to have heard her as she continued her assault on my senses. A warm green mist appeared from where our lips touched, engulfing us just as Aurora's tongue darted past my lips; making my pupils roll to the back of my head. My arms push her further against the wall, making the blonde let out a soft mewl, "your lips are so soft..." She breathes against my lips.

"My Queen?"

I snap out of my trance and turned my attention to the door, my hand flew out and used my magic on the wooden door. The vines in the intricate design rose and twisted together, making it impossible to open. Unfortunately, Aurora didn't seem to care that we were about to get caught and turned her kisses down my neck, threatening the hold I had on my powers.

"Aurora..."  
"Hmm. Your skin feels like silk... I can't get enough of it." She hummed in return, the vibration from her lips traveled all the way from her throat and down to my core. The door pushed against my magic as the servant undoubtedly tried to check what the noise was.

"Who locked the Queen's door?" she asked someone who answered her with a confused, "No one, she's been gone for the whole day."  
"I think there's someone inside. Get the guards."  
"Aurora, we're going to get cau... ugh..." My words escaped me when the she dug her teeth harshly on the space of skin just below my ear, I was sure it was going to leave a bruise. "Wait... w-w-w-wait..."

The door had pushed against my magic again, "Wait." I tell the blonde as I pushed against her shoulder.  
Aurora's eyes slowly unclouded, "I-I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." She apologizes and I see the green mist escape between her lips.

I shake my head with a smile, "It's alright. I think a fae does things to your hormones. Not that I'm complaining." She blushed profusely at my words. I place a chaste kiss on her cheek then waved my hands towards the door. Taking back my magic. The vines slowly untangled themselves and melded back into the design. "I have to go. We wouldn't want the help to see the evil winged fae alone in a room with their Queen, would we?"  
"Somehow, I can't bring myself to care." Aurora smiled  
"We'll be together, openly, soon." I tell her with a soft kiss to her forehead.  
Aurora's body relaxed against mine, "Soon."

I flew back to the Moors and spent the whole night near the river. Having been with Aurora all day on top of what had just happened in her room, it left me with very little thoughts left aside from her. I was staring at my reflection in the water when I notice something off. A dark purple mark on my neck where Aurora had bitten me, "naughty Little Beastie." I mused with a large smile on my face.

* * *

For months, Aurora and I would spend more and more time together. Once or twice, I even slept with her in my arms; as per the Queen's request.

We would spend the day talking about anything from the Moors to the ministers that are still calling for her marriage. Unfortunately, Aurora would still not accept my offer to turn them into worms.

With her birthday only a few days away, the Moorfolk arranged a surprise for her down by the the jewel lake. A feast of all her favorite things. Unlike in her world, Aurora and I were very open in the Moors. All the faes knew that we were together and were very supportive of our budding relationship. While we were setting up the long table, Balthazor came up to me and asked how we would have children to my own embarrassment.

"Balthazor! We haven't thought about that yet!" I giggle, a blush creeping up my cheek.  
hhmm rrr gmm _(you're right. Marry her first)_  
"Actually, I already plan on doing that." My hand dips into my pocket and pulls out a gold and green ring. The gold band was made of two rings, woven together and bedazzled with diamonds. A perfect emerald lay snugly in the middle. "I made it myself."  
grm mm nr _(It's beautiful)  
_"She deserves the best, Balthazor. I hope she says yes."  
rrmm grr _(I'm sure she will.)_

I smile at him brightly, "She makes me happy, happier that I've ever been." The old Treant nods once, "Okay let's get everything ready for Aurora's arrival!" I tell the tiny faes that had just finished using their magic to mold a tree into a table. Once everything was prepared, we sat around the area waiting for Aurora to walk through the lush forest floor in the noisy way that we've all grown to love.

My fingers close around the cool gold ring. It felt like I was keeping fresh, burning lava in my robe pocket. For a tiny thing, it commanded so much of my attention. _Would she say yes? Would she move away with me?_

"Gronk! Gronk!" The raven cawed before I even saw him, he was flying too quickly and he sounded panicked.  
"Into a man."  
When his feet hit the ground, he didn't stop. Diaval ran forward and grabbed my arm, "What's going on?"  
He stops and looks at me, his eyes shone like glass with tears, "Aurora. There's something wrong with her."

* * *

"What is she doing here?"  
"Guards!"  
"Get that evil witch away from here!"  
"I've seen her around here, she probably poisoned the Queen!"

The screams of anger and accusation broke the silence around the castle. The ministers and guards, along with the servants crowded around Aurora's room; preventing me from going any further.

"Who... who is it?" I hear Aurora's voice, raspy and weak.  
"It's nobody." Philip tells her.  
Rage fills my chest, how could _he_ be here while I'm trapped outside Aurora's room.

"Aurora!" I called loudly, the sound echoing along the walls of the castle hallway. "Let me through!" I growled. The servants quickly stepped back but the guards in iron armor kept their ground.

"She did this!"  
"We don't want you here, winged beast!" the ministers called from behind the guards. Seeing them and knowing what they wanted made my eyes glow with rage.  
"No... let her through!" Aurora coughed.

Slowly, the soldiers parted until I had a clear path to the Queen's bed. "Aurora?"

"H-hey." the blonde answers as soon as she sees me. She looked so small in her bed. Just like she had looked when the curse took her under. I approached the bed slowly, staring daggers at Philip and the three fairies who smartly took a few steps back.

"Maleficent..." Aurora husked before coughing. All I could do was stare at her from head to toe. Traces of yesterday completely gone. Her skin was frighteningly pale, like blood was not flowing properly. There were dark ring around her eyes. Her lips were chapped and she was sweating a lot. Even her usual shocking blue eyes looked dim.

"What happened?" a sob escapes my throat. "You were fine yesterday..."  
"I don't know... No one does." She tells me.  
Impossible. No one could not know. My eyes dart to the healer beside the bed, "what's wrong with her?"

The human healer shrunk back, eyes wide in panic. "Sh-she.. uh.. developed a fever. We're- we- It's nothing I've ever- ever seen before." He stutters. "She's deteriorating too quicker than any know disease."  
"Deteriorating?"  
"Y-yes. If this goes on any longer... she'll..."  
I hold my hand out, stopping him from talking further, "Don't. Don't you dare say it."

"Mal... Alone... With you." Aurora says weakly.  
The servants, guards and ministers all filed out and closed the door behind them quietly, leaving me alone with the Queen.  
She reached her hand out to touch mine and they felt like tiny icicles, "cold." the blonde whispers.  
Using my powers, I formed a warm protective barrier around her before sitting on the bed beside her. "Better?"

She nods.

"Maleficent... before I die, I want you to know-" "No. Don't stop it. You will not say such things!" I snapped. Staring intensely into her eyes and she nods weakly.  
"What happened, Aurora? Tell me, I might know how to fix it."  
"I was on my way to the Moors when this man, he- he gave me something small. He told me to k-keep it my p-p-pocket. That's when I c-collapsed." She says between coughs.

"What did he give you? Where is it?"  
Aurora licks her lips, "My robe."

I quickly head to her wardrobe where the robe hung loosely. I dig through the robes until my hands close around a small round object, when I pull it out I found that it was a shrunken head with blonde hair. It looked familiar. I racked my brain for an answer but my worry for Aurora was in the forefront of my mind, blocking everything else. One thing was certain, this wasn't a human disease. This was fae.

"we need to get you out of here. Come." I wrap Aurora in a thick blanket and carried her in my arms just like I had when I took her flying all those months before. We flew to the Moors in silence that was only broken every time she would cough or groan.

"Balthazor!" I called out as I passed his area, the treant quickly wakes and follows me until we got to the jewel lake. The table that what was supposed to be for her feast became her makeshift bed.

ggrnnm drmm _(What happened?) _He asked, a concerned timbre in his groan.  
"I think she's infected by some king of fae disease. She's dying." I sobbed. Suddenly, one of the older water faes stepped out of the lake and inspected Aurora.

"She is not sick." the fae said quietly, her voice almost like she was speaking through water "She was cursed."  
"Cursed?"  
The fae nods and turns to me, her head tilting to the side. "I know who's curse this is."  
Another knot of rage twists in my chest, "Who?"

The water fae drips enchanted water into Aurora's mouth before she answers my questions, "The dark fae shaman. He has done this."  
"Are you sure?"

She nods and lets a few more drops of water flow down into the blonde's mouth. My eyes rake up and down the Aurora's face, her eyes were closed but she looked only slightly better after the enchanted water.

"Bring me to him. Now."

* * *

The water fae and I traveled deeper into the Moors where some of the Dark Faes lived. Dark didn't mean they were evil, only that they didn't care much for humans. We found the shaman near a cluster of large trees, sitting on some sort of cloth.

The Dark Fae Shaman was an old man with almost gray skin and several piercings and tattoos on his face, his limbs were long and gangly. He was feared because of the power he had and we were never in friendly terms.

"Maleficent! What a pleasant surprise!" The old man greets, beckoning me with his thin hands. "To what do I owe the pleasure."  
"Why did you curse the human Queen?" I ask. Since I didn't know how much time Aurora had left, the last thing I could do was waste time in small talk. "If the humans find out, this could start a war."

"No time for pleasantries then?" He teased. I stared daggers into him. "I'll take that as a No." He mused quietly.  
"Is this what you want? to start another war?"  
He scratches his chin, "Aurora's death won't cause a war."  
My brows crease and I took a step towards him, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean... the human's might even thank me for killing Aurora. The Queen that consorts with the evil winged beast that they feared so much." He laughed.

The knot of rage in my chest expanded and green fire licked at everything around me, "How dare you?"  
"Oh I don't dare... I just do what I get paid to do." He smiles wickedly.

I wanted to lunge for him but my body wouldn't move, "You see, Maleficent. Love between Fae and Human is forbidden. You know this and yet you pursued Aurora just like you did Stefan." Another male voice says from behind me. A Mesmer that I didn't recognize.

A Mesmer is a Fae species that can control both Fae and humans against their will to make them do just about anything. The Mesmer takes over a victim through the use of hand gestures, controlling the victim as if he or she were a marionette. So long as a Mesmer's hands are not bound they can use their abilities. Outside of external forces it is almost impossible to break a Mesmer's grip on a victim unless they willingly let them go, or if they can be distracted.

The Mesmer makes my body twirl ridiculously then curtsy before forcing me kneel in front of the Shaman.

"I won't pursue her. Please just stop the curse, she's dying." I tell them, my voice pleading and desperate. Suddenly, my body grabs a knife from the table and presses it against my own throat.  
"Maybe we should kill her too?" The mesmer asked as he holds his hand just like I was.  
"Then we won't be fulfilling half of the deal."  
"Oh... Right."  
I listened to them in confusion, "What are you talking about? What deal?"

The Mesmer walked to me before taking a seat on one of the large roots. "You see, old friend. The previous king came to us desperate and slightly out of his mind with hate."  
"Stefan?"  
"He asked us to curse you. At first we said no, of course." He chuckled before controlling me to sit, the knife still against my throat. "He was willing to give up anything, even his most beloved's heart. After that we couldn't really say no, could we?"

Leila. So the rumors were false. The Queen didn't die of illness, Stefan killed her for this curse.  
"Curse me? Then why is Aurora the one dying?"  
"Unfortunate coincidence." The shaman answers quietly from his place.  
My brows crease again, "explain."

"See, the curse was for you to live forever. Alone."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"

The Mesmer took his seat beside the shaman as the older fae explained, "You see... The human King didn't know who your true love would be, but we did. After you broke the curse, we knew. But we couldn't allow the Protector to be with a human. They wouldn't bear the new generation of fae protectors since they would be half human. If that happened, there would be nobody left to defend the Moors."

"You knew it was Aurora..."  
The Mesmer laughs, "Exactly!"  
"What kind of curse is this?" I struggled against the Mesmers powers but there was nothing I could do, I had spent a good portion of my magic making sure that Aurora would survive until I returned. I had very little left.  
"We didn't want to leave you with nothing so we gave you two years to be with her-" "We didn't know you were going to waste it by hiding your feelings." the Mesmer interrupted with a laugh.

"Before the sun sets on Aurora's 18th birthday, she will die. She will also be sent to the underworld where she will be tortured for all eternity, just to spite you. To make sure you live in guilt, forever. She will be resurrected every hundred years; the two of you will meet, fall in love, be happy then she will die again."

"No!" I screamed, tears threatening to escape my eyes. "Stefan was a monster but he would never go that far."  
"Personally, I think what he asked was a little too evil but he paid handsomely and he didn't know it would be his own daughter." The shaman answers nonchalantly.

All I could here was the blood rushing through my ears, this had all been too much. It couldn't be true. Stefan couldn't have so much hate inside him could he?

I did curse his only child. It thought bitterly

Eternal life? You don't have that kind of power." The Dark Fae Shaman was strong but he didn't have the power to give immortality. No one did. He chuckled lowly, "You'd be surprised at what a pure heart can do. Leila's heart was the key. A mother wanting nothing but her daughter's safety.

"I don't believe you."  
"Well.." The Mesmer raised his hands and then slammed it against his chest, my body copying his movement; driving the knife into my heart. "see for yourself."

My knees weakened from under me and I collapsed on the wet ground, jerking uncontrollably. I see the Mesmer dancing around the Shaman before the darkness overwhelmed me.

* * *

"Mal...en..."  
"Mist..ess!"  
"Malefi..."  
"Maleficent!"

I wake up slowly, like I had slept for too long. The trees spun wildly and my throat was too dry, I couldn't speak. "Here..." I managed to whisper. The event leading up to now suddenly came back to me and my hand grabs my chest, over my heart but there was nothing. No wound. No blood.

Footsteps crunch somewhere nearby, "Here..." I called out a little more loudly

"She's here!" Diaval shouts to the others as he ran towards. "Mistress! What happened? We've been looking for you everywhere!" Several other faes walked in behind him with worried looks on their faces. I could see Balthazor standing just outside the thick wooded area, he was pacing and grumbling to the other treants; telling them to find whoever did this.

I took another look at my chest, the stab to my heart should have killed me instantly and if it didn't I would have bled out and died anyway. The curse must be real then. I concur as I feel a sudden empty weight on my chest. "Mistress? Are you okay?" Diaval kneeled beside me "Who did this to you?"

I shook my head, "it doesn't matter." Our eyes met and I felt a speck of relief, at least he was spared from the curse. "How- how's Aurora?"  
"We need to get you home." He deflects before helping me up on my feet.  
"Diaval..."  
The raven-haired man frowned and his eyes betrayed worry, "She's... worse."

Since I was still too weak to fly, Balthazor allowed me to sit on his shoulders as we all made our way home. Diaval sat beside me, filling me in on what has been going on since I was gone. I learned that I had been gone for four days and that Aurora had fallen asleep but had not woken up since the day I left.

Four days.

That means that today was Aurora's birthday.

Blood completely drained from my head and I suddenly felt like I was going to pass out. "Mistress, what's wrong?"  
"Oh, Diaval..." I whisper, my voice tight as I tried to keep the emotions in. I told him everything that the Mesmer and Shaman told me about Stefan and the curse.

"Well, we can't give up! There has to be a way to break the curse!"  
"Stefan is dead, the Shaman is gone. There's nothing we can-"  
mrrg fflmm _(The norn)_ Balthazor interrupted.  
"You're right, Balthazor. It's the only way." I tell my oldest friend.  
"What did he say? I don't speak tree!" Diaval asks but I push away from him. "Mistress!"  
"Stay with Aurora. Please. Tell her that I'm going to set things right." Before he could answer, I launch myself airborne and towards the sacred tree called Hyperion.

The giant tree stood high above anything else in the distant forest, it was a symbol of power and the magical connection between Faes and nature. I glide around it and land as soon as I find the woman that sat at it's base.

The Norn is an Ancient Fae, able to give someone their strongest desire in exchange for what they held dearest. The Norn appears in the physical form of an elderly woman in flowing robes, carrying a wooden walking stick. Someone short of a legend except for the protectors and the treants that protect her.

I've met her only twice. When I was a child, my father took me to her when I contacted a fatal Fae disease. The old woman saved my life in exchange for what my father held most precious to him apart from me, My mother. The second and last time I met her was when Stefan stole my wings from me, I had gone to her and asked for the power to avenge myself. The Norn declined and said the only thing I held close to my heart were already gone. She wanted my wings, wings that I didn't have at that time. Since then, I had sworn never to submit myself to her but now... Now she was my only chance to save Aurora, and I was willing to give up everything for her. Even my wings.

"I can't say I'm surprised to see you here, Protector." The Norn said as I walked closer.  
Once I was close enough, I bowed graciously, "I need your help. The human queen-" "Has been cursed." She interrupts.  
"H-how did you-"  
"An advantage of being as old as time. I know that you were cursed along with the Queen. I know that you came here to ask me to break the curse and I will tell you right now, that's not going to be possible."  
My stomach twists almost painfully, "why not?" I ask, my voice an octave higher than I intended.

The Norn looked at me curiously from her seat. "The former Queen's heart that they used was pure. Very little can be done to break a curse like that." At her words, I felt like a weight had been dropped on my shoulders and the may feet had been swept out from under me. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes and it felt like my lungs couldn't take in air.

"No. It can't be... Aurora can't-" My voice trails off as the air escaped me. "She can't-" I add, stumbling towards the tree and leaning against it.  
"There is something that can be done. I can't break the curse but I have something that might help her. A vial to heal her. If she makes it through today, the curse will be void." The Norn tells me quietly. Despite the high-pitched ringing in my ears, I forced myself to pay attention.  
"What? What can I do? I'll- I'll do anything." My legs completely giving out from under me, making me fall on one knee.

The Norn regarded me with a wicked expression, she knew a desperate soul when she saw one and right now she liked what she was seeing. Liked the desperation that ate at my insides. It was almost sunset She stands and runs a bony fingers along my horn then down the back of my neck then my wings. "You know my price, Maleficent."

"I know. I agree to the deal. Take whatever you want just- just save her."  
The Norn's eyes widen like she couldn't believe what I had just said, "When you first came to me, I asked you for your wings but you declined. Why is this time any different?"

Aurora was the difference. I would give everything to make sure she was alright. That she lived.  
"Because it's the right thing to do. If the humans find out that a fae killed their Queen, there will be little anyone can do to stop a war." an easy lie.

She chuckled harshly, "Right... You are the Protector of the Moors. It's your duty."  
"Take what you want and help her." I tell the Norn, kneeling up when I was sure my face wouldn't betray any emotions, so that I could look at her.

"Alright." She smiles devilishly, just like I had when I cursed Aurora. "Bring me to her."

I forced my wings to carry us both to The Great Tree where the Queen lay sleeping peacefully. I felt a strong sense of Deja Vu as I approached the blonde. She was wearing a yellow sundress and no shoes. Her hair had gotten dry and wiry, her lips were chafed and there were dark circles under her eyes. The Norn approached her slowly while I hovered behind them, making sure that no more harm comes to Aurora.

The old woman pulled out a pink vial out of her robe before dripping the content into the Queen's mouth, the iridescent white liquid slid from the bottle and unto Aurora's lips then down her throat, it's path glowing. My eyes lock on Aurora's face as I watch it for any changes. Her skin and hair returned to it's original vibrant color. When she opened her eyes, they were just as bright as I remember them and I couldn't help the smile on my face.

Losing my wings to see those eyes again was worth it.

"Aurora..." I say from my place beside her. The blonde looked at me with wide confused eyes then for stood from the tree. At first I thought she was going to wrap her arms around me but she jumped off the tree and took several steps back, "What are you?!" She screamed in panic.  
"It's me! Aurora, It's me, Maleficent!"  
Aurora's eyes fill with confusion, "Who?" My eyes search hers for any hint of recognition but there was nothing she had really forgotten me.

"What have you done?!" I turn to The Norn who was only smiling at us.  
"You can't lie to me, Protector. Your wings weren't the only things you held dear to you, no. It was her."  
The rage in my chest burst and I lunged for the old woman. She held out her walking stick at me and I felt my body being thrown against the trunk of the Great Tree. "Why?!" I coughed out, anger boiling in my blood and making my head pound.

"You agreed to the deal, Maleficent. What's done is done. Aurora has already forgotten you. By the end of the day, you will forget her too. Your memories are mine now." She says with utter glee. My eyes glow a bright green with hate.

"What are you people?!" Aurora screamed as she sees the green fire around me. She turn and bolts blindly into the treeline, crashing through the forest as she always did but this time she was headed deeper into the jungle. "Aurora!" I yelled after her, completely forgetting the Norn and flying towards the frightened blonde. "Leave me alone, Demon! Aunt Flittle! Auntie Knotgrass!" She screamed again. "Somebody! Help-" Aurora suddenly jerks to a stop just before she could pass a thick Oak.

"Aurora?" I called out but there was no answer.  
I watched the blonde sway on her feet before falling to the right. a dark shadow hovered and danced over her before dissipating, it was the Mesmer from earlier.

"No!" I pushed my wings faster towards her. My heart sank as I landed beside her lifeless body, "Aurora." I sobbed, taking her already cooling hand. "No...no...no...please." I whisper, looking around us for any sign of the dark shadow.

Blood flowed from her chest, drenching her dress in dark coppery liquid and turning it a sick shade of brown. "Aurora, Beastie, please." In the distance, I heard The Norn's footsteps approaching. I let out a heartbroken cry as I gripped her rapidly cooling hands tighter. Forcing my heat to transfer to her. I used my magic to try and heal her, to revive her, to do anything. But I didn't have that power.

The Norn was standing over Aurora and I, a blank emotionless expression on her face. Her indifference only made the heat in me to glow brighter. "You! This is your fault!" She simply shrugged as she looked at the lifeless woman, "you should know better than to lie to me, Maleficent. And you should know better than to fall in love with a human." She answers simply. "Don't worry, I did you a favor. You won't remember her after today."

The corners of my vision darkened and I felt the rage rise up my throat, like venom. "I'll kill you. I'll kill all of you." I mutter under my breath. It felt like my mind had been filled with mist and I was looking at myself through someone else's eyes. The mist around me had shifted from green to an angry red flame and it raged around me. Fiery. Uncontrollable. Angry.

My body moved quickly, using my wings to push me forward toward The Norn. "What are you doing?" She screamed as I pinned her against a tree. Fire filled my eyes and I could think of nothing but revenge. "if the heart of a pure mother can make this curse happen, I wonder what the heart of an ancient Fae can do."

"you can't kill me, I'm an ancient and powerful fae!" The Norn pleaded, panic widening her eyes.  
I shook my head and turned my staff into a dagger, "She's gone. You took her from me. I have no reason to listen to you-" I trail off as I suddenly felt like I was being pulled out from underwater.

* * *

I jerk awake in the black nothingness where horned-me was standing beside a small window.  
"D-did I kill that woman?"

Horned-me gave a short nod. _Our hatred made us do a horrible act. The curse and the Norn's death had messed with fate. Something the ancients didn't appreciate. They used their power to curse the whole land to be resurrected just like Aurora, with no memories of their past. They cursed us to live the whole thing in a loop. Aurora's Death, The Norn's murder, everything. In an endless loop until everything was set right.  
_  
"They why am I getting flashbacks?"

_After I killed the Norn, I was desperate to keep my memories of Aurora. I cursed myself to be haunted by my memories._ _This is the first time that I've been able to appear to- well... me.  
_  
"Does that mean I can break this curse on Aurora?"

_Possibly._

I found it difficult to wrap my head around everything that I learned. "How- How do I break the curse? Aurora's birthday is-it's in less than four months."

_Unfortunately, I only have the memories that you had at the time you cast the curse. I suggest you search for Hyperion. The Norn kept her winnings in vials and bottles, if you find Aurora's memory it might make saving her easier. _She says quietly, a frown grazing her lips. As if on cue, the large raven flew into view before perching on the top of the staff in the horned-maleficent's staff, _Diaval is your servant and closest ally. You can always get him to help. Use the staff. Use your persuasion. Aurora must be saved from this curse._

"Hyperion. Vials. Memories. Got it. Send me back."  
Horned-me waved her staff and gold mist quickly engulfs me, _Oh and Maleficent?_  
"Yeah?"  
She approaches me , placing a hand on my shoulder, _learn how to protect yourself. A curse like this would have tied The Shaman and the Mesmer to the curse. Although I'm not sure if they will remember anything, I'm sure that they are in your world somewhere. If they remember, they might try to stop you. Breaking the curse will send them to the underworld._

I nod as the familiar knot of anger twisted in my chest, at the mention of the two people responsible for this. "I will."  
_Good  
_Aurora's lifeless face flashes in the back of my mind and it was like I could feel my chest tearing.  
_She is still alive, Maleficent. In your world. Focus on that. Save her. Save everyone._


	7. As If It Never Stopped Aurora, Pt1

**A/N: As promised, I wrote the Aurora POV chapter.**

ScientificHooligan - I always look forward to your reviews and I'm ecstatic that I've been able to satisfy you in every chapter! I'm putting a hold on Maleficent's exciting life, I mean really she deserves a break. But I'm not spoiling anything!

Elsaholic - Grrggm Hmmhg (You're welcome!) I just thought it dark that Stefan seemed not to care that his wife was dying. Plus he was kind of going insane by that point to so I figured, why the hell not?

Heather - Yes! Maleficent can't trust anyone! You'll see a peek of what's to come in future chapters in this one.

MsHeatherette - Twinsies!

Everyone else - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I READ AND RE-READ EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM. I READ THEM WHEN I FEEL LOW OR UNINSPIRED. YOU GUYS ARE DA REAL MVP.

PS - If you watch Lost Girl, you'll find a surprise in this chapter.

* * *

****"This is unacceptable!"  
"Please don't shout-" "Don't shout?! How am I supposed to get through to you when you won't listen! You've been her for two weeks... two weeks!"  
"I have to be here, I can't just leave her."  
"For goodness sake, Aurora. She's your bloody teacher, not your mother-" "and neither are you! So-" A short squeaky gasp from the older woman stops Aurora before she could say anything more, "I'm- I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." she started to say but her aunt held out a hand to interrupt her.

"I'm going to guess that you're only tired from sleeping in this... lump of a bed and that's why you're not thinking like yourself." her tone cold and biting, "I will pick you up this afternoon and you will come home or so help me... I will drag you out of here by your hair."

Imelda Knotgrass was never a violent woman but Aurora knew her long enough to know when she was being serious so she could only no; not wanting to aggravate her aunt further. The blonde watched as the older, albeit smaller, woman scooped up her bag from the chair beside the door before stomping out of the room; knocking a passing nurse to the side.

Aurora let out a deep sigh, all energy draining from her as her eyes trail over the sleeping woman on the bed. The woman that's been asleep for almost two weeks.

"Miss, it's time to wake up now." She whispers as she's done everyday. Her trembling hands wrap around Maleficent's taped and boarded hand. "What happened to you?" the girls asks as her thumb gently move over the tubes and tape on the back of the cool hand. A frown grazing her forehead. Maleficent looked so frail in the bleached white sheets of the hospital bed. All traces of her intimidating glare gone and replaced with a stone-like steadiness, no hints of dreaming. If it weren't for the constant rise and fall of her chest, Maleficent could pass off as a corpse.

A thought Aurora never wanted to entertain. She could already feel the flashback coming before she even saw it...

_Maleficent's eyes were wide and panicked. She eyes were locked with something in the corner of the room. Aurora turned her attention to where her teacher was looking, to see what it was that was frightening her so much but she only saw the dirt stains on the walls._

Disgusting but not at all frightening.

"You don't see anything?" She had asked, her voice coated in fear and confusion.  
"No. What are you talking about?"

Aurora had just stepped back into the room when she saw Maleficent's body jerk violently, like how those actors in the movies are when they've been shot or speared through the chest. She could only watch as the older woman dropped roughly. Hearing a sickening _**splat**__ as Maleficent's body made contact with the cold stone floor._

"Miss!" She had yelped, "Oh God! Miss!"  
Aurora would never forget the way her teacher's eyes stayed open and unseeing. Blue, green and gold mist seemingly floating in them.

A knock on the door broke through the hazy memories that Aurora was seeing, "Knock, knock." A male voice calls as the door pushes open.  
"Mr. Diaval. Hi." She greets, wiping the fatigue from her eyes.  
The raven-haired man steps in, carrying a large brown paper bag, "I figured you were still here." His voice was amused but Aurora could detect a hint of annoyance. She couldn't help but think that she done something wrong but what?

"Which is why I bought extra." Aurora watched absently as Diaval pulled the small boxes of Chinese take out from the bag, he hands one to the girl along with a pair of chopsticks, "I got you some Egg Rolls and Mr. Chin's famous Lo Mien." Diaval says excitedly before splitting the thin wood joining his chopsticks.  
"Thanks." the blonde answers quietly. "Aunt Knotgrass is taking me home today. She says I've been here too long." she repeats with a roll of her blue eyes.

She hated that she was being forced to leave Maleficent's but in the back of her mind she could feel the exhaustion of going to school then coming here to care for the comatose woman. A painful knot had already formed on her lower back and shoulders from the uncomfortable cot she'd been sleeping in for the past twelve days.

"Okay." Diaval watched Aurora fidget with the plastic handle on the takeout box, "How's your boyfriend?" he asked, forcing whatever talent for small-talk he had.  
"My what?" the blonde asks, her hand stilling on the handle.  
"You know... Tall kid, charming smile, luscious brown hair... What was his name..."  
"Are you talking about Philip?"  
The man points his sauce covered chopsticks at Aurora, "That's the one! How is he?"  
"Firstly..." she starts as she wipes of some sauce from her cheek, "He's not my boyfriend."  
"No?"  
"No. Secondly, why would you even think that he was?"  
"I just assumed. You two are always together and very sweet with each other. Maleficent certainly thought so." He answers honestly.

Aurora never did like it when people assumed things about her. It never really ended well. During fifth grade, a boy named Marcus pushed her into the camp lake assuming that she could swim. Then in Freshman year, she was bullied because she would wear boyish clothes and they assumed she was a lesbian. Although it turned out to be true, being bullied for her preference didn't help her accept her sexuality.

Maleficent had assumed that Aurora was dating Philip? She wondered what her teacher thought of that, did she like the thought of Aurora with someone else? Had she hated it? Hated Philip or worse, hater _her_?

"He's not my boyfriend. I'm... interested in someone else." She admits allusively, making Diaval laugh wryly. "He's not but he should be, instead of this... _other_ person that you want."

Aurora pauses at the suggestive tone of his voice, did he know? Had Maleficent told him?  
"Please... Don't look so surprised." he scoffs bitterly, "an explosion from an atom bomb is more subtle than you and Maleficent."  
"That's- we-" Aurora shook her head,

The man waved his hands dismissively in the air, "I'm not trying to be the bad guy or anything, Aurora. All I want is what's best for her..." he jabs his thumb towards the sleeping woman, "...stay away from Maleficent. She's a teacher, You're her student. Nothing more. Anything between the two of you can never end well."

Before Aurora could retort, she's interrupted by three quick raps on the door pulled their attention away from their topic. "Doctor Lewis!" Diaval greeted as soon as a tall blonde doctor steps inside. The doctor was wearing a startling white lab coat over a grey shirt and black pants. A stethoscope draped over her shoulders, "I'm sorry to bother you, I'm just doing my rounds. Do you mind?" She gestures to Maleficent.

"Go ahead." the raven-haired mad answers, stepping aside to let the doctor through.  
Aurora was still brooding over how Diaval had spoken to her that she failed to notice the look of concern on the Dr. Lewis' face.

"Interesting." She muttered more to herself but Aurora caught it right at the end, "What?" the girl asks.  
Dr. Lewis reached forward and opened Maleficent's hospital robe, Aurora had almost looked away when she noticed a large blotch in the middle of the sleeping woman's chest. It looked like she was hit with the butt-end of a knife. "These contusions weren't here yesterday. Has anything happened?" the older blonde asks before fishing a small flashlight from her coat pocket.

The light that shone on the bruise made the colors stand out. Aurora couldn't help the twist in her chest at seeing the damage, It was almost bright purple in the middle then black, green and yellow around the edges. "Did something drop on her? Did she fall out of bed?"  
Aurora answered with a firm, "No. I watched over her all night."

Dr. Lewis hums, "Unexplained bruising can be caused by a number of reasons. Lack of vitamin C, Anemia, Diabetes, even bleeding disorders, You know when the body is unable to properly clot a wound-" she says, counting off with her fingers then pauses when she notices the lost look on the faces of the two people with her. She had always forgotten to use simple terms and would tend to nerd out when something interesting happens to her patients. "Anyway, we'll need to run some additional tests."

"Do what you can. Please." Dr. Lewis wasn't surprised at the intensity of Aurora's voice.  
"We will."

Diaval stepped beside the doctor before tapping her shoulder, "Doc, why isn't she waking up?"  
"Right! That's why I came her too, to tell you since she doesn't have family." She says quickly, "We ran all the tests on her that we could. Checked her blood count, Electorolyte, Glucose, thyroid and liver functions." She sighs, "I personally checked her for Carbon Monoxide poisoning and performed a spinal tap to check for any infections that might linger in her nervous system. There is no medical reason for why she's still in a coma. She's had no severe trauma, no brain infection to speak of, no drugs in her system... It's possible that this is a residual effect of her accident."

"But you sent her home?" He asks accusingly.  
"Yes. The other doctor's think that we might have missed something but I can tell you, we didn't. I ran the tests personally and checked and double-checked everything. Her CT-Scan, MRI, EEG. Everything came back normal. It's literally like she's sleeping and dreaming a lot. Did anything strange happen before her collapse?" Dr. Lewis asked as she closes Maleficent's hospital gown.

Aurora stepped up and said what she had kept from the police. "She was hearing... something. She asked me if I could hear or see anything then she just... collapsed."  
"You mean, voices? she heard voices?" She asked and the younger woman nods. "Interesting. That sounds similar to a seizure."

Diaval frowns from his place, "She's not epileptic or anything. I've know her for years and this has never happened."

"There are lots of different types and causes of seizures. Some are caused by conditions such as low blood sugar or a temporary change to the way the heart is working. What seizures all have in common is that they are usually sudden, short, and cause a change in the person's awareness of where they are, what they are doing, what they are thinking or what they are feeling." The doctor explains quickly before turning to Aurora, "What else happened?"

Aurora racked her brain for anything else, any small detail that might help, "She- when she passed out, she was talking. To somebody that wasn't there. She was asking 'who are you?' or 'what do you want?, she was pretty out of it at that point."

The doctor only listened then stated her opinion once Aurora was done. "Hearing voices is just something that happens when your brain malfunctions. During a seizure, the brain going haywire and a lot of strange things happen. Often, what they here are their own last thoughts running through the person's mind or the muffled voices of onlookers. I'll have a specialist check on her for any symptoms of Non-Epileptic Seizures." She says before closing her clipboard and excusing herself from the room.

After a finishing his meal, the man stand and kisses Maleficent's head, "I have to go to." Diaval says apologetically. He grabs his thick wool jacket and bag that were hanging by the door then swings it open. "Think about what I told you, Aurora." He calls out from the hallway. Leaving Aurora alone with the sleeping Maleficent.

The girl sighs and fidgets with the hem of her teacher's hospital blanket, "What shall we do today, miss?"  
"Gronk! Gronk!"  
The loud cawing made Aurora jump from her seat, "Gronk!"  
She sees a large black bird hopping just outside the window, "Grawk!" it sounded out, seeming playful.  
"Hello, pretty bird. You scared me for a second." She giggled before pushing open the window, letting the bird hop just inside the room. "Do you want to play?"  
"Grrr-ak!" The raven caws happily.

* * *

It took three days for Aurora to make it back to Maleficent's room. Apart from having her classes, Aunt Knotgrass was so bent on keeping her away from the teacher that the old woman had kept her own bedroom door open; since her room at the far end of a large hallway, she could see anything and anyone that passed by or tried to sneak out.

It was only today, when the three women arrived home tanked from a night out, that Aurora was able to sneak out early the next morning while the rest of the house was asleep.

As soon as she enters the room she sees a large bouquet of red roses beside her teacher's bed. Slowly, she approached it like a bomb that an enemy might have planted for her to find. The closer she got the stronger the smell of roses were, it was so pungent that it felt like acid wafting through her nostrils.

Her fingers close around the shiny white card in front of the large basket.

**To Maleficent,**

**Get well soon.**

**Todd.**

Aurora read out loud, bitterness coating her words. She had never been one for petty jealousy but she couldn't help but feel like Mr. Todrick Rudder-Hall was stepping into her territory whenever he stared lovingly at Maleficent for a second too long. Of course, that caused Aurora to feel stupid because she was nobody. She had not right to consider her teacher to be hers, and that stung.

The door suddenly swung open and Diaval walks in with a sandwich in his mouth, Ham & Cheese by the looks of it, and a cup of coffee in his hands. The man walks around the room as he hummed to whatever song he was listening to, bumping his hips to the rhythm and making Aurora laugh.

Her light laugh catches his attention. Diaval whips around and sees Aurora, laughing and red-faced. "I'm surprised to see you here!" He says loudly.  
Then as if realizing his volume he puts his hand up an pulls his headset off, "Sorry."  
"It's alright." the girl answers with a smile. "I'm only visiting, my Aunts forbade me stay over." She says sadly.  
"Don't you have class?"  
"Mister White gave us the day off, says he was going to visit his wife or something." the blonde answers politely.  
"Well, that's perfect because Mal here needs your help."  
Aurora's head snaps to attention, "With what? Has she woken up?" she asks, as she examines her teacher's face.

He shakes his head, "No, but that's what this is about. She hates hospitals and I'm sure she'd want to leave as soon as possible. I need you to gather some clothes for her, I'd do it myself but I'm swamped with paperwork. Is that alright?"

Her brows furrow, "You're going to give me the keys to her house?"  
"Maleficent trusts you to a degree, so I do too."

The simple statement made Aurora's heart swell with pride, Maleficent trusted her? If that were true, aside from Diaval she was probably the only person to gain the mysterious teacher's trust. "Okay, I'll have some clothes ready for her." The raven-haired man clapped once before grabbing a piece of paper and jots down what appears to be an address, "Okay great, because I have to go!" He says before leaving the paper on the bedside table and grabbing the basket of flowers; he heads outside without another word.

Aurora stood and watched him, "What are you doing with that? That's Mister Hall's present!" Diaval ignored her. He opened the door and turned right towards the exit. Aurora scratches the back of her head in confusion when Diaval pops in from the doorway, "Maleficent hates roses." he winks before tossing her a set of keys then disappearing again.

The girl turns to her teacher with an amused smirk on her lips, "I knew it." she smiles.

At a quarter past four, she left the hospital to pick up some clothes for Maleficent. It took Aurora almost an hour to find the house thanks to Diaval's horrible handwriting but soon she was parked outside an average-sized white and black colored home. It looked modern and clean but uninviting. There was a large space between the fence and the house itself that was covered in cement, there were no flowers, no plants, and not even a bird outside. Which was odd.

Aurora notices a large heap covered by blue tarpaulin in what appears to be the garage, it took her a moment to recognize the black and gold twisted piece of metal as Maleficent's bike.

Jesus. It was worse than I thought. How could she have survived that? Aurora thought as her mind pulls her thoughts towards the accident again. The cloud of smoke she saw as she drove away from the school, the sinking feeling that it was Maleficent, the announcement from Principal Penelope, seeing her teachers broken body wrapped like a mummy and the fear that the little beeping machine attached to Maleficent would go quiet. The words 'Miracle' and 'Extraordinary' being thrown around when she finally woke up.

_No, I can't think about that. Not now._ She shakes her head lightly before using the key to open the door. The first thing she notices was the space. Since the second floor only covered half of the home, it gave the impression that the house was taller that it actually was. There was only a small fireplace, a living room of four couches and a coffee table, the empty kitchen and another set of couches in front of a large LED TV.

The inside wasn't much different that the facade of the house. It was cold, detached and anonymous. There were no pictures of Maleficent anywhere, only frame after frame of forest art. She checked the refrigerator and found it empty except for a pack of bacon, a few bottles of wine and a case of beer.

Has Miss Maleficent always been living like this?

Aurora heads to the second floor and as per Diaval's instructions, she easily found the duffel bag in the third drawer. Sometimes, it made her jealous to think how well Diaval knew everything about her teacher. They had always been rumored to be together but as far as Aurora has seen, it was nothing more than friendship.

Still, she couldn't help but wish that she knew Maleficent just like Diaval did, or even more so. The thought made her heart swell but quickly deflate as she remembers Diaval, Philip and Aunt Knotgrass' words.

_"Stay away from Maleficent..."_  
_"Everyone says she's trouble."_  
_"She's your teacher!"_

Their words ringing in her head like a silent alarm.

Aurora suddenly felt like all her energy had just drained from her body again, her shoulders dropped and she felt slightly light-headed. "What do I do? How do I not feel anything for her?" She wonders aloud as she plops down on Maleficent's large bed.

It was raised just above the knee, a California King with a black wooden frame and four corner posters. The sheets were plain white with accents of green and gold. It was breathtaking. Aurora couldn't help but imagine how her teacher would sleep on it, did she sleep on her back? Maybe she slept on her belly or on her side with her legs and arms on a pillow?

The thought made Aurora's eyes land on a large white body pillow, does she hug that while she sleeps?

She reaches up almost dreamlike and grabs the end of the long pillow before laying her head on it. "I'm such a stalker." She groans, taking in a deep breath. She could smells traces of Maleficent's shampoo, it smelled like honey... and beer. It was intoxicating to say the least. The blonde slowly closed her eyes and let herself be overwhelmed by the addicting aroma.

* * *

_"Leave me alone, demon! Aunt Flittle! Aunt Knotgrass! Somebody! Help-"_

A sharp blow to her chest caused Aurora to jerk awake, gasping for breath as she sits back up on the bed. "What a dream..." She mumbles as she ran a clammy hand through her hair. She looks around disoriented, the sky had gone dark outside. "Shit. I fell asleep..." The clock on the bedside table read 20:23. She took a moment to count it off in her mind, "8:23..." She groans. She had fallen asleep for almost four hours.

A soft glowing light caught her attention, it was coming from under the bed and the color shifted from green, to blue, to gold. Like a rave was happening right under her. "What the-"

Aurora stood and crouched beside the bed, peeking at whatever was emitting the strange lights. She see a long wooden stick with a glowing ball at the top, "Whoa...". The girl grabs and pulls it out from under that bed. The colors on the ball on top was drifting together but separately like water and oil, Aurora couldn't help but stare at it in wonder. She realized that the swirling colors matched the blotches of color on Maleficent's eyes before her accident.

Suddenly, she hears a shuffling noise downstairs. Aurora walked to the railing and sees a hooded man forcing open one of the large windows. "Oh god. Oh my god. Oh shit." she hisses in panic, her mind racing, trying to find a way out.

She couldn't head downstairs and there were no windows up in the bedroom, "Oh no. Oh no."

Aurora could hear the window creaking open followed by several heavy footsteps. She could hear him talking to himself, "Where are you? I gotta find you. I have to destroy you. I know you're here. I felt you. I know." The man's deep voice says maniacally.

She hid as she watched him walk from one end of the apartment to another. Opening and closing drawers and door along the way. Aurora took another look at her surroundings. She couldn't hide under the bed or in the closet, that would be two of the places he'd look first. Her eyes land on a small space between the closet and the wall, it wasn't much but the footsteps leading up the stairs weren't giving her very many options.

Just as the man reaches the top of the stairs, Aurora threw the body pillow back to it's original place then slipped into her hiding spot, the staff in her hands. She could hear the intruder whispering to himself, "Gotta find it. Gotta destroy it. Can't end up down there. No way. Can't have her breaking the curse."

Aurora risks a peek and sees the man crouched beside Aurora's bed, his shirt riding up and allowing the girl to see his skin. It was dark, like chocolate and there was a tattoo of some kind on the left side of back.

A pair of legs?

The dim light in the house didn't give Aurora any help in recognizing what it was. It could have been anything- "WHERE IS IT?!" he screams in frustration, making Aurora's heart jump as a frightened squeal gets caught in her throat.

**Your cuts will drain your heart away**  
**Take someone else's life away**  
**Someone else's life away**

The ringtone blares from his pocket, "I can't stay here. I have to go. Can't be seen. Have to keep my cover. She has to keep trusting me. I can't stay." He whispers to himself as he quickly opens the closet door. He grabs something from one of the drawers before running downstairs.

She let's out a huge sigh of relief before slipping from her hiding place. She peeks into the closet and sees Maleficent's underwear drawer a mess. _He wasn't just a thief, he was a pervert too!_ Aurora thought to herself as she struggled to control her rapidly beating heart.

Aurora quickly gathered some clothes for Maleficent, just a simple gray long-sleeved shirt and black sweatpants for when she wakes up. She shoves a random bra and panties next to it and a soft olive green towel. She leaves the staff in her hiding place before half-jogging around the house; making sure that all the windows and doors of the house were locked.

Once she's in her car, she scans her surrounding for anyone that might have followed her from Maleficent's house. Aurora breathes a sigh of relief as she realizes that the coast was clear. Still, to be on the safe side, she stops by Sonic and orders food for Diaval and herself; figuring that he would be back with Maleficent as it was way past school hours.

A sonic burger with a strawberry limeade for her and a Footlong Quarter Pound Coney plus a coke with double vanilla for him. She had seen him eat the exact same thing almost a week ago, although the taste wasn't on of her favorites, Diaval seemed to like it a lot.

When she got to the hospital, the nurses and doctors were abuzz. Running to and from room 147, one of the nurses catches Aurora's eye; she was pushing a machine that had two curling wires attached to paddles. "Right here, Doctor Palmer! Make a path!" The male nurse says as he runs inside.

_Maleficent..._ She thought to herself, her footsteps slowing as she approached the bustling room.

"Come on. Don't let go yet. Come on." She could hear the blonde doctor say to the sleeping woman. "We're losing her!" Doctor Lewis adds and Aurora could see her inject Maleficent with some type of clear white liquid.

The beeping of the heart monitor was quicker now than how it had been for the last two weeks. The girl slips in behind the nurses and sees Diaval in the corner of the room, his face was blank as he stared at the woman in bed. It was like Aurora couldn't comprehend what was happening, like her mind rejected the mere thought of what was happening in front of her.

Maleficent in bed and surrounded by the doctor and her staff, fighting to keep her alive.

_No. No. It couldn't be. There must have been something she was missing. This had to be some kind of dream, a nightmare that wouldn't stop._ The long high-pitched beep resonated through Aurora, it rang in her mind before echoing through her chest and made her stomach drop. "Flat line! She's flat-lined!" A random female nurse shouts as Diaval and Aurora looked on helplessly.

The male nurse that Aurora saw earlier pushed the defibrillator closer to the doctor. Despite everything that's happened, the blonde woman had kept herself calm, moving quickly and carefully. She grabs the paddles and sets the dial on her own, only getting help when another nurse reached over to squirt a clear gel on the metal plates.

Aurora didn't even notice that Maleficent's hospital gown had been removed to give the doctor a clear space to work, her eyes were trained on her teacher's face and the hands working on her delicate body.

She noted just how smooth Maleficent's smooth looked, like cream colored silk. It was free from any blemish. She was beautiful... even in death. Aurora quickly shook her head at the thought as she watched Doctor Lewis place a paddle on Maleficent's bare chest, a few inches under her right collar bone. The other, pressed against her left rib cage.

"Clear!" The doctor calls out before pressing a button on the handle, making a high pitched sound erupted. Maleficent's body arched up quickly before plopping back down, the long beep from the heart monitor jumping once but stayed flat.

The world quickly blurred for Aurora. Her arms wrap around herself as she watched the doctor try to bring Maleficent back from the dead. She felt like she was underwater, or dreaming, all the voices were muddled together.

"Give me... Clear!" the older woman calls out again. Her teacher's body arched and crashed harsher this time but there was no changes from the heart monitor. It was like Aurora's whole world zeroed in on the long beeping sound.

"Come on, Maleficent!" Diaval shouted from his place. He was in tears too. His heart breaking at the sight of his best friend's lifeless body. "Come on!" Aurora's gaze drift from him then back to the bed where she could see Doctor Lewis kissing Maleficent. Her brows furrow in confusion. "Come on, Mal. Come on...!" The blonde mumbles as she starts pushing her hands against the woman's chest.

CPR.

"Come back." Doctor Lewis huffs, her voice sounding defeated. "Come on, Maleficent!"  
Diaval joined in, shouting a pleading "Mal!" at the woman.  
Aurora couldn't find her voice, she was in shock. Maleficent couldn't die. She couldn't. Her eyes snap up when the doctor stops pumping the brunettes chest, "Time of death..." Doctor Lewis says quietly as she glanced at the clock, "10:54 PM."

_No. No. No. No. No. No! _The chocking sobs overwhelmed Aurora's body and she's only vaguely aware as Diaval drops to his knees beside her. _No. She can't be dead. She can't be..._

"MALEFICENT!" Aurora let out a a heartbroken cry that shook everyone to the core as she let the sobs wrack her body. Suddenly, the long beep stops. Making all the heads snap up to it, except for Aurora who was still broken and crumpled on the hospital floor.

Lauren quickly moved to it and inspected it but there was no reason why it had stopped, "What's-" She's cut off when Maleficent suddenly takes in a large gulp of air, like she was literally swallowing back her life in a long gasp. It made everyone jump and even the young blonde's gaze snaps up. Maleficent had her eyes open but it was blank and unseeing.

"A- Aur-" The woman chokes but never finishes as she slowly drifts back into her sleep. The heart monitor beeping normally as if it had never stopped.


	8. Stolen, Aurora Pt2

**A/N: I'm back, Beasties. This is the last Aurora-centric chapter for now. We'll be back with Maleficent next chapter and maybe Diaval's? I don't know yet. I'm winging it. [pun intended]**

ScientificHooligan - I wouldn't trust any other doctor with Maleficent. ;) Aurora's in quite a bit of trouble in this chapter too.

FlirtingIsAnArt - Do I still get a salute for updating?

LightBlast - Yes, this is the calm before the shit-storm that's coming for them.

Elsaholic - I'm hoping that nothing can stop you from reading my updates! haha. I had to kind of scare you guys near the end... I wish I could have seen your faces. :P

Rachel - Thank you! I currently don't have a Beta and I have no idea where to look for one. :(

Chichimerah - I saw your tweet! Unfortunately, I'm not on that account a lot so I didn't get to reply. There's more Aurora in this chapter. :)

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

****_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Aurora listened to the steady sound of the machine attached to Maleficent. She wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed since Doctor Lewis and the rest of the nursing staff left the room, but she had to keep watch. She had to be awake to make sure she didn't lose Maleficent again.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

A couple of quick taps on the door broke the silence in the room, "Aurora?" the doctor called out quietly, her head slipping inside. "Are you alright?"her brows furrowing with worry. Aurora didn't answer, she just kept her eyes on the rise and fall of Maleficent's chest.

She could feel the lumpy bed dip as Lauren Lewis took a seat beside her. "You should rest."  
""mm-no." She mumbles under her breath, shaking her head lightly.  
"She's stable now, I promise."  
"What if something happens, what if..." Her voice trails away, not wanting to bring back the thoughts of a lifeless Maleficent.

Aurora could feel a hand on her back, rubbing it comfortingly. "You really love her, don't you?"  
The younger blonde immediately stiffens at the words. She turned to the doctor with wide eyes. "W-what-"  
"She must be a great teacher if her students care for her so much." She added and Aurora immediately breathes a sigh of relief, "I knew someone like that once..."

The doctor stared at Maleficent but it didn't seem like Lauren was seeing her at all. It looked more like she was looking at something else, a memory perhaps. She shakes her head slightly before patting the young blonde's shoulder. "Maleficent won't like seeing you so tired _when_ she wakes up, get some rest. Okay?" A soft, hopeful smile played on her lips.

Lauren patted her head before making her way to the door. "Goodnight, Aur.- Oh. Excuse me."  
"It's alright, doctor."

A stern female voice answers. The familiar tone makes Aurora's stomach twist painfully, almost to the point of nausea. _Oh no... _She thought to herself as she prayed for the door to close quickly, but Imelda Knotgrass was faster, she thrusts her foot between the door and the jamb. As soon as their eyes meet, the older woman's face turns as red as a potato and a vein pulses on her forehead. It reminded the blonde of Yosemite Sam, the grumpy cartoon cowboy, when he would have steam coming out of his ears.

She could have laughed if the older woman didn't look down right frightening. "Aurora Elle King! What do you think you're doing here at this time of night?!" She hisses angrily, "You sneak out of the house and you stay out until ungodly hourse! I have Flittle and Thistlewit out there in their _pajamas_ looking for you!"

The blonde bowed her head, she hadn't meant to be such a bother to the three women but she just couldn't leave Maleficent's side, "I'm sorry, Auntie. I just... I can't leave her..."  
Imelda scoffs, "Aurora, we talked about this-" "I know but she died! She almost... I almost..." she trails off, not sure how to explain what she felt to the older woman.  
"Died?" Her aunt asked quietly, almost in shock. Aurora nods tearfully. "I know that Maleficent and I have not been on the best of terms but-" "You hate her." The blonde says simply. It was obvious anyway, it wasn't as if she had revealed a secret.

Imelda sighs and moves to sit beside Aurora, "I don't _hate_ Maleficent. I distrust her. She... hurt a student. Claudia Franklin. She was very much like you, blonde, blue eyes, innocent... And I'll be damned if I let Maleficent hurt you like she did her!" Imelda hissed under her breath.

Aurora knew that it was unfair for them to talk about Maleficent behind her back but her curiosity was again getting the best of her, she tilts her body and faces her aunt, "Tell me about her... Maleficent, I mean."

Imelda cleared her throat and held Aurora's hand gently, "For a long time, almost as long as I could remember, Maleficent was a troublemaker in this town. I mean she still is but it's not as bad as it once was." She muses thoughtfully.

"A troublemaker?" Aurora asks, her eyebrows raised in amusement. Yes, the teacher did look like the type.  
"Yes. Someone that would bring the bad kind of trouble. She was from out of town and the things she did just gave her more and more negative attention. She started dialing the trouble down after she got lost in the woods. She was missing for almost two weeks and everyone was trying to find her. When we all but gave up, she just appeared out of nowhere. Not a scratch on her. Only looked like she lost a little weight. She started keeping to herself, drinking, gambling and doing drugs. It wasn't pretty, but at least she wasn't putting other people in danger."

The blonde nodded slowly, trying to imagine what could have happened to Maleficent for her to have acted that way, and what happened within those two weeks? Knotgrass couldn't answer that for her so Aurora asked an easier question, "What about Claudia Franklin?"

Her aunt pressed her lips into a tight line, a frown gracing her drawn-on eyebrows. "Claudia was a sweet, quiet girl who had the misfortune of being in Maleficent's class the first year she started teaching. She wasn't very bright but she was a nice kid." Imelda says quietly, "her classmates never really payed her any mind. She didn't party or go out to the bars like all the other students. One day, I saw her in the grocery; she was with her..." She throws a glance over to the sleeping woman.

"They were talking about dinner... like they were a married couple! Not only were they both women but they were student and teacher! It was was disturbing and wrong and-" "Auntie... Please. Get on with the story." Aurora interrupted, Imelda's comments hitting her right where it mattered.

The older woman nodded, "Right... Well, that went on for several weeks and then one day, people saw the Franklin girl running out of her house and straight to Maleficent's. When morning came around, her body was found by the river." She tells Aurora glumly, her old blue-gray eyes darting to Maleficent's to make sure she wasn't awake or hearing them. "Some say they saw her jump, others say she was dumped there but nothing was ever proven. It was deemed a suicide by the police and then they moved on. Her family moved away after that.

"And you think Maleficent hurt her somehow?"  
"Yes!"  
"She's not like that, Auntie. I know her."  
"You've known her for a few months and if you don't get away from this woman, you'll end up just like Claudia!" The older woman warned, pointing a wrinkly finger at Maleficent.

* * *

_"Maleficent! Maleficent!" Aurora screamed. She found herself outside her teacher's apartment, she was breathing hard like she had been running and she had this overwhelming need to be in the apartment._

She could hear soft footsteps padding against the wooden floor. The doorknob jiggles slightly then a soft click, once the door swung open Aurora threw her hands around her teacher and sobbed, "I need you... There;s something you have to know." Aurora says without thinking, she remembers needing to tell her something important but she had no clue what it was.

"Did he hurt you again?" Maleficent asks, her voice dangerous and cold.  
A sob escaped Aurora, "Yes..."  
"I'll kill him."  
"No! Please! Just stay with me. Please. I don't want to be alone. I can't be alone." She was desperate for her teacher's warmth, needed to feel those strong arms around her. "Please." The blonde begs.

Maleficent's shoulder drops and Aurora could feel her nodding against her hair, "Alright. Come on. You can stay in the bedroom and I'll sleep on the couch." She says gently before leading the girl into the den. It was just like she remembers it, forest art, couches, fire place with an already crackling fire to keep the cold of the winter nights away.

"Please, sit. I'll get you some water." Maleficent offers, motioning for the girl to sit.  
A minute later, the older woman comes back with a glass of water, a glass of milk and a plate full of cookies. "The cookies will help take off some of the edge." She explains without Aurora needing to ask,

Several minutes pass with the two women silent in their own little world. Aurora racked her brain for whatever it was that she came here to say and Maleficent simply watched her. Refilling her glass when it ran too low.

"I'm sorry... I should say it..." The blonde says tearfully, trying to force herself to just deal with whatever it was. Maleficent shook her head, "Talk when you're ready." she says gently, her hands running up and down Aurora's back.

Another minute passes with just the girl calming her nerves until she was ready to speak, "The man I told you about, the one who hurt me... He-" A sudden movement behind the older woman catches her eye. She watches as a shadow rises from the ground, as if it was standing straight up, "Oh no..." her voice drops.

The blonde stood from her seat and slowly backed away towards the fireplace. Maleficent's eyes follow her and soon they were both standing, the teacher between the shadow and her. An overwhelming need to protect Maleficent from this shadow over powered any sense she had. She had to lead this thing away from her. She couldn't let this dark entity near Maleficent.

She wraps her arms around Maleficent, their bodies pressing tightly against each other. Aurora could ee that shadow lazily swaying closer to them. There's suddenly a pair of handcuffs in her hands and she uses it to latch the brunette to the steel railing of the fireplace. "I'm sorry. I have to protect you." She whispers.

"What are you doing?! Aurora! Aurora, wait!" The blonde could hear Maleficent's desperate calls but she blocked it out. She had to get away.

The town blew past her in a blur, the only thing she knew was that there was a shadow chasing her. Following her every step. A shadow that she couldn't allow anywhere near Maleficent. She reached an old concrete bridge above the river that served as the town border and for some reason she couldn't take another step, she was frozen in place.

_**Oh no...**_

_"Aurora..." Someone says from behind her, his voice was light and teasing. "You almost did a very bad thing, your highness." The voice scolds._

Aurora's mind was racing to match a face to the voice she was hearing, "She can't know about me..." Something pushes against the hair on the side of her head. "I'm a secret... A deep... Dark... Secret..." He chuckles menacingly.

The next thing she knew, she was standing on top of the concrete barrier and looking down at the gushing river that had swelled thanks to the afternoon storm. She tried to stop herself but it's like her body had a mind of it's own.

She releases her hold on the steel ropes supporting the bridge before jumping. As soon as she's off the bridge, she could feel a weight lifting from her, giving her back control of her body but it was too late.

"Maleficent!"

* * *

__Aurora's eyes fly open, extremely blurry at first but she could see a man standing over Maleficent. For a second, she was sure that he had his hand in Maleficent's chest.

_It was the intruder in Maleficent's apartment!_

"What are you doing?!" She screeched out, bolting to her feet and grabbing the first thing she saw, a syringe filled with dark liquid. The man jumps and raises his hands, it was white and had a rubbery texture.

"Whoa! Whoa! Put it down, Ms. King! It's me! Doctor Lewis' assistant!" He said. Aurora shook her head to clear the fuzz and realized that she was looking at one of the nurses. She looked down and saw that it was a syringe in her hand; filled with blood. "Oh my God... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to."

Because of her sudden confusion, her hands falter and she drops the syringe; some of the blood splattering on the floor. "I'm sorry! I'm-"  
"Is everything okay?" Another male voice asks from the door. Philip strode his way into the room, "Aurora, are you okay?" He asks again. His lean body towering over the male nurse's thin frame.

"I-I'm fine. What are you doing here?" She rubs her arm nervously before crouching down and grabbing the syringe from the floor, placing it back on the tray at the foot of the bed. "We need to talk." He says firmly, then notices the nurse quickly reattaching a sticky pad unto Maleficent's neck before grabbing the tray and scurrying out.

"About what?" Aurora asks calmly once they were, more or less, alone.  
The large boy moved to sit beside her on the bed and she couldn't help but shift her body away from him, "you've been acting weird lately. You don't talk to me at school anymore and you're always here... I think I know what's going on..." He tells her, his searching brown eyes burning into Aurora's blue ones.

"W-what-"  
"You're scared to fall in love with me. That's why you're shutting me out." His voice was gentle but smug. Aurora could almost laugh at the irony, when she first met Philip he was one of the quieter ones at school but she soon learned that it was only because he thought himself above everyone else.

She let out a laugh, "Philip-"  
"It's okay. I get it. You were so affected by the kiss we shared and it scared you, don't be. I would never hurt you." He interrupts, his hands resting on her shoulders. "Don't worry, babe! the whole school is totally digging us. Not only are we the most good-looking people at school, we'll also be the most popular couple on campus."

This ticked Aurora off, not only was he being an arrogant prick but he was spreading rumors about them that weren't true. For a second, she thought about how Maleficent would react to this rumor, she would pretend not to care, of course. But Aurora would see the truth in her eyes. Whether Maleficent wanted to show her or not, her eyes always spoke the truth. Always showed the emotions she trues so hard to hide.

The very thought of seeing any sort of hurt in those beautiful gray eyes made stinging angry tears well up in Aurora's eyes.

"Oh babe, you're so cute! Crying from being so happy." Philip cooed.  
Aurora stood and stomped away from him, her hands across her chest, "Stop calling me that! I am not your girlfriend!"  
"Babe, I-"  
"No! Philip! You will go to school and tell them all that there is no 'us' and there never will be!"  
Philip stood tall at her words, "why are you still playing hard to get? Do you know how hard it is to find someone like me?" He strode over to her and grabbed her shoulders before pressing a rough kiss on Aurora's lips.

Whatever Philip was feeling wasn't there for Aurora. None of the things she's read about were present. No sparks, no fireworks, heat or even the slightest arousal. The kiss meant nothing just like the first time he did it. It was nothing compared to the static between Maleficent and herself whenever they were anywhere near each other. Aurora pushed him away and wiped her lips with the back of her hand, "Leave or I will call the cops." She warns.

"For what? Kissing my girl-?"  
"Sexual harassment, you dick." She interrupts him with a glare that he returned just as fiercely.  
After a moment, Philip scoffed and walked back towards the door. "You know what? One day, you'll wake up from your little fantasy. Call me when you're over your little crush on the teach." He says before slamming the door closed.

* * *

_She had been under her tree for hours. Remembering how Principal Penelope came into the Maleficent's room and told them about the accident, Aurora had ran out into the rain and straight to the hospital where she caught a glimpse of her teacher. Her wrapped in a bloody bandage, along with her chest and arms._

_They hadn't let her through. After all, she wasn't family._

_She had somehow made it back to the school where she drifted towards the tree. Her favorite one, simply because she could watch Maleficent when the older woman was on the roof of the school. She sat at it's base and pulled her knees tightly against her chest, "Oh Maleficent..." She whispered._

"Aurora?" someone called out but their voice was drowned out by the hard rain, "Aurora!" the voice was louder this time and she squinted against the thick sheet of rain.

"Philip?" she says quietly. Philip was somewhat of a gentleman since they've met but Aurora could tell it was a front, he would disappear with different girls during parties or stare at a passing cheerleaders ass while they ate at the cafeteria. Still, no one could deny that he had his charm.

The boy approached her with a large umbrella over his head, "What are you doing out here?"  
She regarded him for a second before shrugging her shoulders once, "Thinking."  
"In the rain?"  
Aurora shrugs again. Truthfully, the rain helped her calm down. The thundering of the raindrops against the ground and leaves drowned out the rest of the world

"Why don't you come inside and get dry?"  
"I'm fine here, you should go." She tells him firmly but he doesn't budge. Instead, he pulled his pants up and sat on the wet grass beside Aurora.

As if on instinct, she lay her soaking head on his shoulders. All the events of the day catching up with her. "I saw her, she's really hurt." She tells him.  
She could feel him nod against the top of her head, "She'll be fine."  
"I hope so..." Aurora says around a yawn, her eyes growing heavy.

Philip's hand wraps around her own and for a moment she tries to pull it back but they were like lead, she was so tired that she didn't even have the energy to tell him to stop. Without another word, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

She woke up to something irritating on her face, it felt like a drops of water on her forehead. The sound of the rain was gone but she could still feel that she was soaked from head to foot. Aurora slowly opened her eyes and saw what was in front her face, Philip. His hair tickling her forehead was what woke her, "Philip, what are you-" Before she could finish, the young man had pressed their lips together.

"Mm!" She mumbled against his aggressive lips, "mmstop!"  
"What's the matter?! We were getting into it!" He asks incredulously.  
The blonde pushes against his shoulders. As soon as she had enough space, she got to her feet, grabbed her things and ran to her car. The rainwater still on her skin helping her hide the tears as they streamed down her face.

_**That bastard!**__ She thought bitterly. Angry that her first kiss was stolen. Once she got in her car, she slammed the door shut and stuck the key into the ignition._

Suddenly, her throat felt like it had dried up and swollen shut. She couldn't get air into her lungs, her head begun to spin as she struggled for air. Aurora suddenly realized that she had been dreaming... but the kiss with Philip hadn't been a dream. It was real. Was it a flashback then?

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Aurora could hear Maleficent's heart monitor as she slowly starts the wake up but the pressure in her throat was still there, choking her.

_Beep... Beep..._

"Can't break the curse. Have to die. Have to kill." A male voice mutters.

_Beep... Beep..._

Aurora's eyes fly open but the tears in them blocked her vision. She could only see the outline of a dark figure as the man straddled her, his hands around her neck. "H...He...help!" She tried to cry out but to no avail, the vice grip on her neck stopped any sound she could make. The blonde threw her hands out and gripped for something, anything she could use.

Her hand lands on something cold and metallic, she grips it tight before slamming it against the man's temple. Making him grunt and release his hold on her throat. She takes a quick deep breath before hitting him again, this time making him stumble off the small cot.

"Bitch. Fucking bitch!" He hissed angrily and launched himself at her. She was able to duck under him just in time, "Help!" Aurora screamed while crawling under Maleficent's hospital bed.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

The doorknob rattles, making her head snap towards the door. A chair was shoved against the knob, stopping the knob from turning. "Shit!" She screamed as she felt strong hands grabbing her legs, "No! Stop!" She begged, kicking her feet wildly at the figure.

She feels her foot hit something soft, making the man's grip slackens. She immediately pulled herself free and crawled to the other side of the bed, but before she could get any further her head was whipped back as his hands tangle around long blonde hair.

"Help!" She cried out.  
The man behind her laughed bitterly, "No one to help. Nobody."  
She felt her heart drop, he was right. They weren't getting through the door soon and Maleficent was out cold. No one was coming. He was going to kill her.

"Aurora!" Diaval screams from the other side of the door.  
"Diaval!"  
The man snickered and pulled Aurora around the bed, pressing his lean body against her back, "Nope. No one to help you." She could see the man raise his free arm, teasing a knife just under her chin. "This will fix it. This will-" A sudden flash of green thunder disorients them both. The light bulb above them exploding in a shower of sparks and broken glass.

Aurora's ears to ring loudly, her hands quickly cupping her ears as she forces her eyes to remain open. The figure was also in a similar state, cradling his head from the intense ringing and blindness from the thunder.

"No! No fair!" He growled then turned to the hospital bed.  
_He's going to hurt her!_ Aurora thought before grabbing a piece of broken glass, launching herself towards him and grabbing an arm. She managed to scrape his arm but he quickly backhanded her.

"Bitch!" the blow to her face made Aurora spin and hit her head on the corner of the wooden frame for the cot.

She fell to the ground harshly, and opened her eyes to a wildly spinning room. The man stood over her with the knife in his hands, "No fair..."He growled then another green flash erupted from behind him, making him drop the knife as if he'd been electrocuted.

Despite the darkness creeping in from the corners of her vision, Aurora could see a figure standing a few feet in front of her. "Y... not...supposed... wake...yet!" The man yelled but his voice was cut off as green fire wrapped around his throat. He flew around the room like a rag doll before being thrown out the window by the green fire.

Aurora could only hear snippets beyond the pain that fogged her brain, she reached behind her head then hissed as her fingers came in contact with soft, moist flesh. She pulls her hand back and sees it covered in dark liquid.

Blood.

"Beastie?" A familiar voice of a woman says but Aurora couldn't quite place it. With the last of her energy, she looked up at the smaller figure. She had her hand held out and green fire was coming out of them. The dim glow from the emergency lights illuminated the figure's face. "Sleep." The woman says gently before blowing golden powder from her free hand. Aurora smelled a mixture of sweet tangy fruit and grass before her body slumped and she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Please let me know what you guys think is going on to happen! And try to leave long reviews so I can reply, I really don't know hot to reply to short ones because all I manage to say is thank you. See you next chapter!**


	9. 10,000 lifetimes

**Hi all! I'm sorry for the super delayed update, I got caught up in... well... life. This was originally going to be one chapter but it was too long so I had to cut it into the two. We get a sneak peak into one of Aurora and Maleficent's previous lifetimes and Diaval goes... wild wild west?**

**Elsaholic and Neaori- yes, Philip was a bit of an ass last chapter, but he was in the movie as well! at least, that's how I perceived his character.**

**RShanaynayChand - Thank you! I always try to write thing in detail so I'm ecstatic that you say I write it clearly!**

**ScientificHooligan - Claudia isn't a reincarnation of Aurora, which is why Maleficent didn't feel the same towards her. I'll explain her in future chapters!**

**Gemini1179 - There it is! I was hoping someone would catch on eventually! I got into LG while writing the fic and well... the rest is history.**

**Chichimerah - Yes, I did see you on twitter. Thank you for messaging me! You have the right idea when it comes to Claudia but I'll explain it in future chapters.**

**ShadowCat - Malora is fucking amazing okay, no one can tell me otherwise. Welcome to the ship and thank you for saying this is your favorite AU! That gives me loads of feels that I can't even describe.**

**By the way, let me know if you want to see more of Malora's past lives and if you have ideas of who they might have been! It'll be like a fun mini-story within HNA.**

**Anyway, let's move on to the chapter! A little fluff, a little action in this one.**

**PS. If anyone wants to BETA, let me know :) I still haven't found one. :(**

* * *

I stood just in the shadows of the treeline as I watched the ten dark figures running towards the guarded walls of a large compound. My gray eyes narrowing as I counted off each soldier patrolling the walls.

The men walked around the outside of the walls carrying their Katanas and a dagger on each of their waists. They all wore the same half-mask of a demon's smiling mouth that covered the lower half of their faces.

"Thirty men on the outside." I whisper to the smaller figure beside me, Diaval.

He nods and point to an area just above the walls where several more soldiers, armed with longbows, were positioned; two of them on each of the twenty scaffolds just inside the compound. All of them equidistant from each other, making it easier for them to notice if there was any kind of trouble. The man beside me growls, "He has no honor! A coward! Hiding behind his army like this." he hisses.

"Diaval, hold your tongue. We don't want to alert them to our presence until we're ready. Our source says that he is in there." I tell him quietly, pointing at the small building at the top of a small hill. "Stick to the plan and we'll get our revenge. Stefan will pay for killing our master." My voice was strained from holding back so much rage and emotion. "Now. Ready your bows."

Immediately, the men around me readied their weapons, drawing back the string as they waited for my signal. Taking in a deep steadying breath, I held the bow and a single arrow in my hands. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind around me, to the every beat of my heart and most importantly, to my own instincts. Reminding myself why I this must be done.

Stefan had been working with the government to develop Japan's land into a modern western areas. One such land was owned by the _Kage no jūnin_, the Shadow Dwellers.

The _Kage no jūnin _is a group of the elite and most feared warriors in all of Japan, said to posses magic and was lead by the most powerful but also the most gentle of them all, Tsubasa. No one dared venture into their territory except for the arrogant foreigner. They invited Tsubasa to an execution, an assassination that was disguised as a peace keeping dinner.

I had been with him when it happened but my master made sure that I got away. He ordered me to run, to not look back, to not seek revenge against these men and I did as he asked for three full years. Not anymore.

Stefan made the mistake of letting me survive that night and now... Now he was going to pay for his crimes. He had murdered my master in cold blood. The flawed justice system, couple with perfectly placed lies allowed him to walk out the court freely; now I'm here for retribution.

I'm here to kill Stefan.

Slowly, I place the arrow on the rest and drew the string back. The tension around me just as tightly wound as the string itself. I feel my thumb behind my neck while my cheeks lightly touched the string itself.

My eyes lock on the guard that was standing on a scaffold in the middle of the large field inside the compound. A feeling of calmness washing over me as my left hand gently released the string of my bow. The arrow zips through the night sky and was followed by several others. Like a flock of birds leaving their perch.

One arrow for each of the soldiers in the scaffolding. It was perfect, like a well practiced danced. Once the archers were eliminated, a short whistle, disguised as a bird call, signaled the twelve or so men who were already positioned along the walls to quickly jumped over the edge and into the building.

I could hear the sounds of struggle in the quiet night but after a few tense moments, the large doors to the compound opens. I put on my Hannya mask, the rest of the men copying me. Our bleach white masks, a harsh contrast to our full black armor. "Diaval! Now!" I command just as I slung the bow across my torso.

Quickly, the remaining forces charged in, a fierce battle-cry on every one of their lips. They all wanted revenge and tonight, we will have it.

I took three other men and lead them towards the small building at the top of the hill. As we rode, I glanced around and saw the bloodshed. Some of Stefan's soldiers fought bravely but pointlessly against my men, while other hid behind their concrete homes.

It wouldn't last long, we'd find a way through and then the cowards will be executed. Of those who fought, we will keep the ones that survive and ask they to join our cause.

"Vengeance!" Diaval screamed somewhere in the crowd, answered by an explosion of agreeing growls from his men.

My small group approached the top of the hill only a few seconds after. There were only a handful of soldiers this far in and that surprised me. Surely he would have more guards with him? I took my bow and shot through a few guards before jumping down from my horse, "Stefan is mine!" my voice boomed over the sound of the fight behind and in front of me.

As I approached the building, I could feel my sword purring excitedly, asking to be used. I pulled it out from it's sheath, the black steel glinting menacingly thanks to the fire that reflected off of it. The sword that was made for me by my own master. It had been made of every magical element, it's handle made from enchanted wood; and the blade, forged with the heat of a dragon's breath.

The blade would reflect light depending on the intentions of the person wielding it, green for bad and gold for good, right now it was glowing black and green like a beacon. Noroi, The Curse, as the locals would call my blade.

Several men ran outside the small housing but not as much as I would have expected. I easily moved past them and made my way into the house. They weren't important, they were mere pawns and all I wanted, all I needed, was to get to their king.

I step into the house cautiously, my feet padding softly on the tatami mat. According to our spies, he would usually stay in the middle of the building where a shrine stood to honor his ancestors. To get there you had to pass through a long hallway that had thin walls on either side.

The sound from outside dimmed until I was shrouded in silence thanks to the thick concrete walls of the building. I reached the said hallway just as fire erupted on the roof of the building. "Stefan!" I called out. Of course I could have taken him by whatever surprise I had left but it wasn't an honorable thing to do. I wanted him to see me. I wanted him to know that his death was coming.

"Stefan! Come out! Come out this instant!" There was no answer. Suddenly, a single shadow appeared to my right. I hear the zip of an arrow just in time to duck out of the way. It came close enough that the pointed edge of the the arrowhead sliced through the rope holding my mask. It drops to the ground with a dull clatter, "Leave us alone!" A woman's voice screams as the figure runs away again.

My feet moved almost soundlessly on the floor as I follow her, my sword at the ready. Another zip penetrates the air but I'm expecting it this time; I twist and thrust my sword forward.

Blocking the arrow effortlessly.

The blade cuts through the thin wooden divider between the archer and I. "Where is Stefan?" I demanded as I burst through a slice on the wall. Our eyes meet as she pulls back the string of her bow, gray on blue.

A moment passed but there was no fear in her eyes upon seeing me, only wonder and... awe?

Zip!

I was too late. I only had enough time to turn my head away and I could feel the arrow digging into my helmet and knocking it off my head.

"Onna-Bugeisha?" the archer gasps as she lowers her weapons. My eyes narrow as I watch her, what kind of fool would lower their weapon in front of an enemy?

"You can help me! You'll understand!" Her voice had suddenly turned panicked and desperate. "You must stop your men! Stefan is not here. He left Japan days ago." she admitted.

"Why should I believe you? You're nothing but his whore. He must be here! My spies-" "Told you exactly what he wanted them to. He was never here. He wanted you to come and kill us all. Including his wife... and daughter."

My ears perked up at her words, "What?"  
"I'm his wife. Please. There's nothing for you here." She begged, the bow and arrow shaking in her hands.  
The realization that Stefan had been willing to let a whole town full of innocent people die to save his own skin turned her stomach. Twisting it even more at the fact that I had been instrumental in making it happen.

I had become a murderer. A monster. Thanks to Stefan.

"I can help you. I can bring you to him just spare my daughter's l-" "Maleficent!" a man calls out from behind me, jerking me out of my thoughts. Another masked soldier runs in. His head whips to the woman in front of me then to her bow. He quickly pulls a small blade from behind him then throws it forward.

The warning stuck in my throat.

She lets out a soft grunt as the knife is buried into her chest. The bow clatters on the ground by her feet before her knees gave out and she collapsed. "We have to go! Now!" He shouts over the roar of the fire as he tried to pull me to my feet. I acted on rage before I even felt it in the pit of my stomach. I grabbed his armor and slammed him into a wooden post, "Why?!" My arm presses against his throat.

"M-maleficent... W-what... are you... d-d-doing?" he asks between strained breaths. The rage dissipates and I quickly release him, stumbling back and away from my own soldier. "Go. Get out of here." I ordered.

He immediately complies and runs out of the burning building. I run towards the body of the woman and kneel at her side, "I'm-" "My d-daughter..." She whispers.

I see her fingers pointing at something, my gaze follows her direction until I see a small closet. A crawlspace, really. "A-Aurora..." She mutters as I crawl to where she was pointing and rip the cover off. Revealing a small bundle of clothes.

"W-what?" I whisper to myself. The clothes started moving and soon revealed a tiny hand. Only big enough to grab a single finger. I pulled the rest of the clothes off and I'm met with the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

A small infant with thin blonde hair and startling blue eyes. "Aurora..." I whisper and it responds almost immediately. Despite the chaos and fire around us, she managed to smile and giggle at me.

The monster.

* * *

"Maleficent! Maleficent!" I could hear Diaval's voice echoing through the forest, scaring away the smaller critters of the land. Soon, he is at my side, panting and breathless, "An ar... arm..."

I placed my hand on his shoulder gently, "Breathe."  
The raven-haired, scar-covered man took in a deep breath through his nose then releases it slowly through his mouth. After a moment, he stood straighter and look at me with frightened eyes. "Stefan, he's back and he's looking for her. He's sending an army into the forest, he knows where she is!" He whispers.

It suddenly felt like my throat had swollen shut and my clothes felt like they were constricting me, making it hard to breathe.

"Are you sure?" I ask and he nods fiercely. "When?"

"They are readying for battle as we speak, maybe another day or two? They have new weapons with them. Made of wood and metal that shoot out iron like arrows! I saw them kill one of our spies with one loud explosion!" He hisses and from the sheer sight of terror from Diaval, my friend who have seen many battles with me, convinced me that this new weapon was something not to be trifled with.

I look out over the village that we created in the forest. Since that night, all those years ago, we had chosen to lead a simple life in the forest. We worked all day under the hot sun and sleep on the cool bamboo floors of our straw houses at night. Some worked as farmers, some were builder or cooks but all trained as warriors and hunters. Every man and woman in this village was raised to kill.

Stefan had been gone for almost 18 years and his return had threatened their lives again, but this time they were ready. This time, they will fight.

Aurora, the woman that Stefan was after, is now one of the best archers in the village, a skill that her mother had passed down to her. She was also a teacher, an occupation that seemed to be perfect for the fun-loving, patient and beautiful young woman.

She was hard-headed and when she sees something she wants, she will do everything in her power to get it. After years of growing together, I had slowly but surely fallen in love with her. At first, I had thought that it was strictly as a mother would love a daughter but lately, it had turned into something... more.

I watched Aurora sitting on a large rock by the lake, reading a tattered copy of a book to the many children around her. And like every time I watch the blonde, a small smile crept along the corners of my lips.

Diaval cleared his throat, "Maleficent... The army... What will we do?" He asks quietly. I glance at him with a sudden sense of inner strength, "Ready the men. Our revenge draws near."

That night, I sat on the edge of a great cliff. It overlooked the entire forest and even the edge of the large town near us. For the past years, I've visited this place as a way to get my head straight. The howling wind calmed me and the isolation from everyone else gave me a more objective view of things.

Of course, there was one person who found this place too. Aurora had also found this sanctuary almost two years ago. She had been looking for me and had stumbled through the thick vines that hid this place from the trail. Almost every night since then, we had been meeting here

Several hours later, I stand from my place. The sun will rise soon and I'm sure the soldiers are already looking for me, but only one in particular will know where I am. "Maleficent?" A gentle voice calls from behind me, "I had rested last night just as you requested..." A tinge of sadness and worry coated her usually chipper voice.

I hear her approach me, her footsteps crunching on the loose stones. "Diaval says an army is coming to attack us, is that true?"  
"Yes."  
"Is that why you called me here? To tell me? To make sure I was alright?"  
"Yes." I turned and looked at her, Aurora stood a few feet away from me with her arms across her chest. She raised her chin in defiance, "You don't have to. I'm not scared. I'll fight by your side." She says confidently, her voice unwavering, "I will take out many of his men before they even reach the forest."

With a light chuckle, I approached the woman and wrapped my arms securely around her waist. "Aurora..." I pulled her into me and held her close, burying my nose in her hair and breathing in her scent. She smelled of trees and the sun mixed with the dried salty sweat from her afternoon training.

I squeeze my eyes shut as I forced my mind to memorize the feeling of Aurora against me. Every crook and inch of skin that touched. Her arms drift over my shoulder before wrapping around me, "What's wrong? You don't need to be afraid. I won't let anything hurt you."

A scoff escapes me before I could stop it, "I am not afraid."  
"Then what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. You will not be here when the fighting starts. Stefan is after something very important and we need to stop him from corrupting it." Aurora opened her mouth as if to say something but I held a hand out to her, "You will be with a small group of my best men to protect this treasure. Once you reach a safe point, you are to stay there and make sure that it's safe."

She shakes her head vigorously, her hair almost whipping my face, "No! I will not leave!" Her hands push against my shoulder roughly, making me stumble back from her but only slightly, "I will not leave you!" She sobs as tears stream freely down her beautiful face.

I took her head in my hands, cradling her gently like I had done so long ago. The rising sun had cast a beautiful golden glow on her face that left me breathless. She was so beautiful. Aurora had grown from a child to a strong young woman right before my eyes and my heart ached for her. Since she had interrupted my meditation here two years ago, but I had denied the feelings for so long.

And what if I die tomorrow? Could I leave this world without telling her how much she meant to me? Why I was willing to give everything up to keep her from her own father?

"Don't make me leave..." Her voice was pleading. Her eyes locked with mine.  
"Aurora..." I scold, "Do not argue with me..."  
"I will not leave." A spark of blue fire ignited behind those beautiful eyes.  
My patience ran short then, the difficulty of letting her go without admitting to my secret had become too much. "You will leave!" I roared but to my surprise, she didn't even flinch.  
"No!" She barked back as she pulled herself free from my grasp, "I am no coward!"  
"You must!"  
"Why?! Why must I leave? I am the best archer in the village and you know it! Why are you making me leave?!"  
"Because I love you!-" My hands fly to my mouth but it was too late. The words had spilled out too quickly. The truth was out and there was nothing I could do to take it back.  
Aurora simply stares at me with wide shock-filled eyes, "Y-you..." She sounded breathless and confused, and I couldn't bring myself to look at the damaged I had caused.

"If you were to fight, I would not be able to think clearly. I need you to be safe so I can focus on defeating him." I say before turning my back on the blonde to pick up my sword from the edge of the cliff. "You need not tell me if you feel the same or not..." "Malef-" "You will ride out as soon as the men are ready."

A strong but gently hand held on to mine, pulling me to face the other way. I had barely gotten my bearing when Aurora cupped my face in her hands before pressing her lips to mine.

A moment passed before I realized what had happened. Slowly, my arms wrapped around her and I breathed her in as her hands crawl up the side of my neck; tangling in my hair. She leaned up on her toes in an attempt to deepen our kiss, our lips melding together like two pieces of a puzzle. An intense warmth erupted in my chest, spreading like wildfire inside me.

I pulled back when my lungs burned and pressed my forehead against hers. The two of us stayed like this for several moment, the feeling of complete and utter peace enveloping us. As if on cue, the deep bellow of a gong sounded from the village. Signalling that the men were ready and Stefan's army were in sight of our scouts. Only a day's journey away from the village. I looked deep into Aurora's beautiful eyes, ignoring the gong for only a few more seconds. "You must go."

"I can't lose you... Not now."  
My lips find hers again, conveying a simple promise, "I will search for you. Through a thousand worlds and ten thousand lifetimes until I find you." I whisper against her skin, etching it in a solemn promise.  
Aurora nods before kissing me again, "I know you will."

I smile warmly just as I hear the group of soldiers that would be joining her, "Maleficent. Aurora. We must be on our way. His forces are quickly approaching the village."

* * *

"She came back, didn't she?"

The Spirit, as I've come to call her, nods silently as she helps me up to my feet. _That is one of your many lifetimes and yes, Aurora is as hard headed in all of them as she was. The Shaman and the Mesmer had gotten to her, just like they always did._

"And she died?"

She nods again, _It is her destiny to die until this curse is lifted. You were also wounded in the fight, an arrow to the heart. Our death restarts the curse; death meaning when we're fatally wounded. We do not actually die. Our curse is different from everyone else's..._

"I don't get it, isn't true love's kiss supposed to break all kinds of curses?" I ask her irritably, annoyed at all the loopholes and curses that I've been thrown into.

_Only if that's the way that the curse was cast._

"Well great, let's just ask the goddamn shaman to fill us in on that fucking process!" Green flames erupt in the air around me. My control over my powers slipping because of my emotions.

_You must keep your emotions in check. If you lose control around Aurora..._

The calm voice of The Spirit that had helped understand everything for as long as I've been here, only served to further infuriate me, Am I the only one that has trouble embracing all this to be true? "How am I supposed to save an entire town?! How do I know that this isn't some hallucination? Or- or- or a dream?!"

_Because you do know... You know this is real... You feel it. You can feel the love for Aurora that you've always had. Your mind might have forgotten it again and again but not this..._ She places a hand on her own heart, _The curse has to be broken._

"But we don't know how, do-"

**Help!**

Both the Spirit and myself turned at the sound.

_Aurora.  
_"What's going-" Suddenly, the ground beneath us shakes violently, "An earthquake?!"

_No. This is from your world. Something is happening..._ Even through her calm voice, I could tell that she was worried. Aurora was in trouble.

I ran towards the door and tried to pull it open but it was no use. It was locked so tightly that it didn't even budge.

**Aurora!  
**  
**Diaval!**

"Aurora!" I call out loudly as I stalk towards The Spirit, "Let me out of here!"  
Her eyes were also panicked as she shifts her gaze upwards, towards the source of the sound, _I can't..._ She says defeatedly.

"We're supposed to protect her!" My hands shot forward and grabbed her leather coat, _I am not keeping you here. You're stuck here until you can master your powers...  
_  
No, I couldn't accept that. No way. I won't sit here while Aurora might possible be hurt or worse. I released my hold on the spirit and summoned up as much magic as I could. Green fire erupted from my hands then quickly grew into an inferno. "If I'm as powerful as you say I am... Then I should be able to do this."

_We have only begun regaining your memories, it will be a while before you are ready for your p-  
_"We have no time, Aurora could die!"

She thought about that for a moment but she nods her head, she knew this was the only way to save her. _Very well. Close your eyes and focus all your energy, all your attention on your core. This is where the magic has been hidden. Reach out to it. Visualize yourself grabbing hold of it._

I did as she said and felt an intense heat in my core, I imagined myself reaching down and grabbing it with my bare hands. All too quickly, there's a tight pulling just above my navel then heat spread from my core until every vein in my body felt like it was filled with fire.

The heat radiated and flowed until it gathered in my hands, making it feel like it would erupt in flames at any moment, "Ah..." I hiss. Suddenly, green sparks formed just above my palms, like sparklers during new year. The mere sight of it catches me off-guard and my hold on it slips.

_Do not be afraid of it. You are not human, we are fae. We were born with magic in our veins._ The Spirit says gently, _If you want to save Aurora then you must embrace it._

I nod firmly before reaching for it. This time I was expecting the pull, the heat and the sparks. I let it flash in my hand for several seconds before it changed into a steady green flame.

_Good. Now use your power to get us out of here._

The green fire spills from my hands before running outwards along the floor before it goes vertical. The fire engulfs the sphere room and little by little I could feel it give way, _Aurora, must be saved._ She reminded as the seams of the black room tore open from the force of my magic. There's a flash of light and the loud sound of thunder. When the blinding light dimmed, I found myself standing just behind a large, muscular man. I was chocking him with magic that I don't remember conjuring.

I moved to pull back his hood so I could see his face when another force pulled him from my grasp and out the window. A low groan catches my attention and I see Aurora, looking at her blood soaked hands. "Beastie?" I said quietly. What if she had seen the magic? What if-

_Put her to sleep._ The Spirit order.  
I nod, "Sleep." I whispered and blew across my palm, like I was sending her a flying kiss, gold dust drifted from them and settled on Aurora's face.

The blonde's head lolled to the side as her eyes closed and suddenly she's in mid-air, floating like she was on water. I pushed her down on the grown just in time as the doors burst open. "Aurora!" An unfamiliar female voice calls out. Diaval and a woman freeze as their eyes land on me, "She's alright, there was a man here earlier but he jumped out the window." I tell them, not really having anything else in my mind at the moment.

Diaval quickly jogged to the window,"This is the second floor how the hell- There he is! He's limping!" He shouts before darting out the window, grabbing the branches from the large tree just outside my window.

"Wait!" I called out, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him down unto the hospital floor, "we have to take care of Aurora first!"  
Diaval opened his mouth to argue but then quickly closes it, nodding, "Alright. Aurora first.."

* * *

Being released from the hospital after another coma had very nice advantages. I was given the week off from work, Todd offered to clean my house every few days and even doctor Lewis has offered to come by at the end of the week to see if I'll be fit enough to go back to work.

I glanced at the clock above my fireplace, 4:17 PM. She'll be here soon like she had always been for the past three days that I've stayed at home. With quick movements, I put away the small trinkets that I've been practicing with before heading towards the kitchen."Groak!" The sudden sound caused a smile to grace my lips. The raven, another daily visitor, is perched on a thin branch just outside of my window.

Another glance at the clock, 4:24 PM. Six minutes.

"You know you can't be here when Aurora is..." I tell the bird quietly as I approach him. My eye trail over his long beak and lush black feathers, noticing how hauntingly beautiful it is. Since I had woken up, I've been able to harness a little of my magic. I found that I could control most plants to make them sprout flowers or bear fruits in seconds. I could also move tiny pieces of rock for a few inches before I'd get too tired and lose my grip on my powers. Still, I couldn't help my curiosity, "I wonder..." Just like in my memories, I lift my hand and wave it softly towards the bird, "Into a man..."

Gold mist appears in the air around the tiny creature, swirling and slipping through it's feathers. "Gr-oak!" It chirps excitedly as the gold mist thickens and engulfs the bird. I could feel the magic in the room increasing, like an invisible force pressing against me; like I was in a room packed with people.

The magic constricts around the bird before unraveling and drifting away from where the raven was. I sigh as I see that the raven was still in it's original form, tilting it's head, obviously confused with the whole ordeal. It cawed once more before flying off, probably frightened by what ever it is that I was trying to do to it.

A sigh escapes me, "It was worth a shot... Maybe next t-"  
"Mal!" Diaval's voice echoed from behind me, cutting me off..  
With a deep sigh, I stand and head to the living room where I see Diaval hunched over the coffee table, a black plastic case rested, "There you are! I thought that bastard got to you!"  
My eyes roll as I continued to approach him, my arms crossed just under my breasts. "He was probably some creepy patient from the psych ward." I answer plainly.

In the back of my mind I knew it was a lie. I knew that, that man had something to do with this curse and that if I hadn't woken up on time... Well... I don't even want to think of what might have happened.  
"Whoever he was, he's not getting near us again." the raven-haired man mumbled before opening the case and pulling out something black; it takes my my mind a second to register what it is that I'm seeing.

A gun.

"Jesus! Diaval!" I hissed before reaching forward, pushing his hand down, "put that thing away!"  
"What's the matter?" He asks, stepping away and holding up the gun again, "It's not loaded or anything!"  
"That's not the point!"  
"You're right! The point is, some psycho sneaked into your room while you were in a coma. The point is, the police are doing shit to find this bastard!"  
"Diaval...A gun- a gun isn't going to help us." slowly, I raise my hands in a placating gesture. My eyes darting between black, night-like irises and the gun. "Put. it. down."  
His brows crease, "What are you doing? I'm not going to shoot you." He says reassuringly before lowering the weapon and placing it back into the case.  
The locks clicks into place and I fail to notice his eyes trailing my body, "Jeez, are you sure he hasn't sneaked in here?"

"Yeah. Why?" The question makes my brows crease in confusion.  
Instead of answering, Diaval placed the case back on the table before walking right up to me. He lifts a hand and pushes it against a spot on my collar, it causes a stab of pain, "You have bruises all over..." He mumbles thoughtfully.

I step away from him and quickly make my way towards the large mirror on one end of the room, and just like he said there was definitely bruising on my neck and shoulders, all in varying sizes; A penny sized bruise on my collar which was the one that he pressed on, another larger one on the side of my neck, and a large one that made it look like someone had punched me in the chest. They were all different mixtures of black, green and purple.

"What the..."

* * *

**Kage no jūnin - Shadow Dwellers**

**- To give an ode to her "Those who live in the shadows, arise and stand with me!" line in the movie.**

**Tsubasa - Wings**  
**- Maleficent's "master" that Stefan "killed"**

**Noroi - The Curse**  
**- Her magic. Gold for good, Green for bad.**

**Onna-Bugeisha  
- Are real bad ass mother fucking female samurai. So... yeah...**


End file.
